of greens and blues
by grixx
Summary: set 4 years after the movie." Who does she think she is?" James asked glaring at his friend," I dont know, but I like her." Mccoy answered clapping his friend in the back. i was told this is a mary-sue.. be nice
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! so this is my first fanfic ever, ive been reading fanfics for 3years now and ive decided to write one myself. hope you guys will enjoy this. constructive criticisms are welcome since im just newbie, as long as you dont bite my head off. hehe ive decided to put this on t rating for now, since i don't have the confidence nor the talent to write an m-rated one, though i've had my share of reading m-rated ones, i still think im not up for the task hehe and also im told this is a mary-sue, but still, after watching the star trek i just cant help myself, i had this ideas running through my head that i just had to write. LOL honestly im not really a hardcore star trek fan, but i did try to do some serious research on the whole saga and it dawned on me that im biting of more than i could chew, so ive decided to leave everything to my imagination, though i promise il try to make it as close as possible to the real thing. enjoy!**

**oh! and i thought chris pine did a good job as capt. kirk, i have to admit he is slowly growing on me, especially after watching unstoppable.**

**p.s this is the revised version. =D I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**-Of greens and blues-**

**-chapter 1-**

Independent.

This is what Selene Isabel had always been.

Even before her parents died in a car accident four years ago—her at the tender age of sixteen –she took it upon herself to be fully independent.

She was placed under the care of her only legal guardian, her grandfather, Christopher Pike. She and her "papa" as she had taken to calling him, had always been close.

She spent all her summers at her grandfather's house in California, until she turned thirteen and then was sent to an exclusive Girls' Catholic School in Washington. Meanwhile, Pike had been contacted by Starfleet Command to become captain of the newly constructed starship, the USS Enterprise.

Her time at the exclusive school was short lived after having learned of her parents death three years after. It was then she decided to sign up at Starfleet Academy to join Starfleet, to be close to her only family, Pike now being upgraded to Admiral after a atrocious Romulan attack against United Earth last spring.

Impendence has always been her character even when her parents were still alive, her having been the only child in the family. (This after her mother, Elizabeth, made the decision to undergo a hysterectomy to permanently take her uterus out right after Selena was born after having after learned of her cancer at the time of her pregnancy.)

Their house was a big, two-story with vines encircling the brick exterior and glass windows adorning every floor. Her mother's garden, which surrounded the entire front and back lawn, was the same as when Selene remembered it, only now with a few weeds and wild flowers joining it due to poor tending of the new family that now own it.

-flashback-

"So, you're finally giving up the house?" Pike said.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I let them go." Selene replied.

"You know, they always thought that when you decided to settle down, you'd have the house," Pike cast a glance at her and saw that she seemed to be occupied with staring at the house from the front yard.

"Like that'll ever happen," Selene said, looking at her papa with a smirk on her face.

"I know, I know...Sometimes, I think it's my fault that you are the way you are." Pike said, with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"And what is that, papa?" Selene replied, perfectly coating her words with fake hurt, riding along the banter that was slowly forming within their conversation.

"Stubborn, cunning, witty, funny...and according to you independent." Pike said with humor.

"Is that it?" Selene said, mocking a faint, hurt expression

"And, of course, beautiful. You forget you have your mother's eyes."

"And my father's defiant chin." Selene added, smiling as she remembered the parties her parents used to bring her to when she was little. They often would spend their time finding the remblance between her and her parents, making it a fun game for the girl.

Selene slowly leaned into her papa's shoulder, watching the last bits of sunset disappear behind their old European style house. It was moments like this when she felt at ease. Killing time, joking around and catching up with her grandfather...she wouldn't admit it to him but she always missed him whenever he would sent on his Starfleet issued missions. She'd spend her time waiting for him to come planet side by making him greeting cards but was always too shy to really use it once he arrived. She hated for him to know that she depended on him, he being the last real family that she had.

"You don't really have to join the Academy, Selene. Your parents never wanted you to waste your life in servitude; they wanted you to live." Pike said, still trying to convince her granddaughter to abstain from joining Starfleet Academy.

It wasn't that he had any objections towards females working for the Federation, because he didn't, but this his granddaughter-his only granddaughter. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the fact that she will one day move away from him now, him now being an Admiral and all.

"We've been through this papa, and I am living." she said with a slight smile, remembering the countless times her papa had tried to convince her mind.

Pike sighed, feeling defeated once again. "I know, I know. I of all people know the calling of wanting to serve."

"Besides, you know the reason why I'm joining that Academy. I've always loved your stories since I was little. All the action and adventure...plus, I have nowhere else to go. You're the only family I have left. Will you really deny me that?" Selene interjected.

"No, of course not, dear."

"And there is always—"

"—a nagging feeling in my head that 'I'm suppose to be doing something, that I'm meant for something more'." Pike said cutting off Selene and imitating her.

She gave him a sour look.

"I've heard that reason millions of times, ever since you discovered the art of talking." Pike said smiling, raising both hands to emphasize his point.

"See? So why stop me?"

"OK, I won't. I just want to warn you that a life of a Starfleet member can be very dangerous. Your life is always on the line. Danger is everywhere. New planets, new race, even onboard a starship and—"

"Guys too, if I remember your philosophy correctly." Selene said, cutting off her papa from his rant.

"Well, could you blame? You're—"

"I know, I know…according to you I'm beautiful," Selene answered with a roll of her eyes. Pike chuckled.

"You clearly don't see yourself, Selene..."

-end flashback-

Selene shook her head, ridding herself of the memories she and her papa shared. Slowly climbing into her classic Mustang, she shifted the gear towards the direction of the Academy. Today was their graduation day, and tomorrow, the adventure of her life begun.

Selene stared up at the vast building, long after the ceremony of their graduation which gave them their "wings" and pledged to be full time ensigns. Everybody piled out of the building the second it was over. Scanning the merry scene around her, students jumping and laughing with families happily and tearfully congratulating them, she silently wished her own parents were here. Although, her grandfather did attend, which earned her looks from her fellow peers, being known as Admiral Pike's only granddaughter.

And then he was whisked away by another admiral about an urgent call from Command.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their last 24 hours on Earth for tomorrow at 0600 they would be given their starship assignments and afterwards, will embark on a journey that took four years in preparation.

"Selene!" a loud female voice called.

Selene whipped her head at her name, sending her dark brown almost raven hair around her face, looking for the source of the voice that called, knowing full well who owned that commanding voice anywhere.

Rio, her friend—almost sister—since she started at the academy was frantically waving at her, expertly maneuvering her way around the hundreds of graduates, now ensigns, crowding the field.

"What are you doing staring up at the Academy like that? Come on! We have a party to attend to and we're not even dressed yet. We're going to be late!" Rio cried, dragging Selene behind her as they headed to the dorms

"Rio, did you forget we have already packed for the assignment tomorrow? I don't want to go through the hassle of unpacking my perfectly arranged sack of a bag just to find an outfit for tonight." Selene reasoned.

"Easy for you to say, missy; your gorgeous," Rio glared.

"It's just a bar, you know." Selene said, once again trying to convince her friend that they didn't need to dress up only to get drunk.

"But still..." Rio interjected, silencing the dark haired beauty behind her with a roll of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**an: hey guys its me again! so here is chapter 2. =) im so sorry for the late update,before everything else, i would like to say a big THANK YOU! to trekki'n through who volunteered to be my beta reader (me so happy!), unfortunately this chapter you'll be reading isn't corrected yet so you might encounter a lot of grammatical errors ( so sorry in advance), but i promise that as soon as trekki'n through can finish correcting my chap2 il repost it right away!=D and to trekki'n through, no pressures!=D oh! and one more thing, i forgot to say this on my first chapter..p.s revised version =D **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!=D **

**-chapter 2-**

RING! RIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIN-

Stupid alarm! Selene hastily reached out to slam her hand on the innocent device on her night stand. She came home at around 0300, drunk and then passed out on her bed in the same clothes she had worn last night. She slowly opened her eyes to acquaint herself on her surroundings...yep! Got home safely. She looked to her left to see Rio passed out as well, although the girl did manage to change into her pajamas. Damn! I was more drunk than I thought!

Suddenly, a thought hit her and everything came rushing back to her mind millions miles per minute...Shit! The assembly! The starship assignment! She shot a swift glance at the clock that been trying to wake her up since four in the morning.

0545...fuck! Damn that snooze button!

Throwing the sheets back, she quickly jumped from her bed to Rio, who was laying her stomach, and roughly shook her up.

"Rio! Get up! We're late!" She shouted as she started to pick up uniforms and clothes thrown around the room. This is the reason why I packed early, so I don't have to to do it the last minute! She thought, sarcastically.

"Five more minutes..." Rio muttered into her pillow.

"We don't have five more minutes, missy! Get your ass up and start changing and packing! The assembly is in fifteen minutes and we're still in our night clothes!" Selene shouted as she yanked her roommate's blanket completely off the bed.

"FUCK!" Rio shouted as she also joined in the chaos that was taking place in their room. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Hey, I'm not one who wanted to be out all night partying!" Selene countered while picking up her clothes stuffing it into her bag. She then picked her uniform up from the floor and dashed into their bathroom.

"We don't have time to take a bath, Selene! Change into your uniform and suck it up! Let's go! We still have half round the campus to run to get to the shuttle hanger. We don't have anymore time!" Rio shouted, hopping on one foot while pulling her boot on the other.

"Alright! Alright! Shit!" Selene said, running from the bathroom. She hastily pulled on her boots, grabbed her duffle bag from the floor, and dashed from room, all the while dragging a whining Rio behind her.

"And so, with great pleasure, I congratulate you once again for surviving four years in the Academy, but you all know that this is just the beginning of the adventure that is waiting for you among the stars. Always do remember that you are not always on exploratory missions but rescue and survival missions as well. Look after one another and enjoy your lives as ensigns. I'll break you up into teams where you find your officers and receive your starship assignments. Your captains are already informed of your assignments and commanding officers awaiting for you're beaming aboard their ship. Good-luck!"

"Shit! Roy just finished his speech. We're fucked!" Rio said as they briskly walked into the hanger. Selene was close behind her, trying to tie her hair into a decent ponytail.

"You know, I wasn't planning on meeting my first captain and commanding officer looking like I was just ran over by a truck." Selene hissed, trying to discreetly find her place in the assembly of ensigns.

"There is always a first time for everything, missy. Maybe if your lucky, you'll get a hot guy for a captain." Rio smirked.

"There is always a 'hot guy' in your every retort, Rio." Selene rolled her eyes.

"Hey! We got here smooth and quiet; no one even noticed we're late-there is still reason to celebrate." Rio quickly scanned the area where her line formation should have been.

"Psst! Selene! Over here!" a male voice hissed.

"Mike!" Selene looked up to see her other friend standing a little ways away.

"Rio, I have to go! I'll see you later, before we board the spacecrafts." Selene shouted over her shoulder, briskly walking in the direction of Mike.

"Where were you? I tried to stop over at your dorms to wake you up, but then I got the impression you were out last night, as of the rest of the people in here. Besides, they wouldn't let me in—no male visitors allowed." Mike said, glancing over at Selene, who looked like she just rolled out of bed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry; its the damn alarm clock." Selene said, dejectedly.

"Ah! Ms. Isabel and Ms. Hale, so glad you could join us. It's an honor that you found some time in your busy schedule to finally grace us with your presence." Roy, their On-Ground Commanding Instructor said, coming up to them.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Selene said hanging her head. She shot a glance at Rio who also wore the same stance. She tried to hide the smile on her face, attempting not to laugh at their predicament.

"I certainly hope not. I've already sent out your LOI's to your commanding officers on your respective starships; your captains are already informed of your tardiness as well. Your LOE's are expected to be submitted within 48 hours. Are we clear on this one ladies?" Roy said with the stern voice they were all used to hearing.

"Yes, sir." both of them dully answered.

"I doubt you grandfather, Admiral Pike, will be very happy to hear this." Roy added, enjoying the moment to taunt Selene.

"I know, sir, and I apologize once again." Selene said, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. She never really understood why the guy hated her. Ever since he found out about her relation to an admiral, it had been like that. She always figured the reason was that Roy thought that just because she was so close with Pike, that she could get away with anything, but that was not the case. She always insisted on keeping the relation to her grandfather a secret, not wanting to give the people the wrong impression that she got accepted into the Academy because of her connections. She worked hard and accepted punishment if needed, just like everybody else. Although what she didn't understand is why this Commander had insisted to rub it in on her whenever he got the chance to. The thought just irritated her.

"Again, I'll break you into teams and from there, you will start your assignments. Good luck." Commander Roy finally said, breaking Selene out of her thoughts.

"God, I hate that guy." Selene muttered under her breath.

"And that's the reason he has a title and we're just ensigns." Mike said, laughing. Both turned, looking for their officers-in charge to assign them into their starships

"Rodriguez, USS Gandhi; Featherland, USS Zhukov; Hale, USS Clement; Diaz, USS Clement; Donn, USS Kearsage; Isabel, USS Enterprise; Luster, USS Enterprise..." the officer droned on for the rest of the ensigns' starship assignments

"USS Enterprise?" Selene said to herself. She had known all about the history of the starship and of the events that took place with it involving her own grandfather, but never in her four years in the Academy did she ever expected to be assigned in it.

"Selene! USS Enterprise? The USS Enterprise? Wow!" Mike esclaimed after hearing of his friend's ship assignment. Everybody knew about the Enterprise and everybody was more than wiling to give a limb just to be on it. The stories they heard about it, the stories about its crew members. They all knew that whoever comprises the Enterprise was one of the best, and were all considered heroes as well. After the threat to United Earth, not too long ago, they knew that to be part of a starship as prestigious as that one was truly an honor.

"Yeah, that vessel..." Selene trailed still trying to figure out how and why she was assigned to the infamous starship.

"What do you mean 'that vessel'? It's 'The Vessel', Selene! The one that everybody is dying to get onto and we're just the two people lucky to have it! Imagine the people we're going to meet up there. Commander Spock, Communications Officer Uhura –who I heard is very hot—and of course—Chief Medical Officer Doctor McCoy! " Mike said, excitedly.

"I know Mike, but you're also forgetting about the reputation its famous for-hmm?-not actually following orders." Selene countered.

"So, who is? Even you have had your own share of breaking rules and not following orders. I personally think its cool to be part of a starship who follows their own instinct than stupid orders." Mike said with silly smile plastered on his face. He knew he had already won this conversation.

"Okay, you win." Selene said, turning her head around looking for her blonde friend who seemed to have disappeared.

"Selene!" Rio said, waving her hand in the air.

"How is it that you just show yourself in time, every time I come looking for you?" Selene strolled up to her friend.

"Pure talent." Rio dryly said while rolling her eyes.

"So what starship were you assigned to?" Selene asked.

"USS Clement. You?"

"USS Enterprise." Selene said, her voice a little lower.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Rio exclaimed.

"Shh...keep it down, the last thing I need is for Commander Roy to blow up my cover by announcing to the crew they'll be having Admiral Pike's granddaughter coming on board!" Selene hissed.

"Oops. Sorry didn't think of that. But seriously, the USS Enterprise? How lucky can you get? Oh, wait—you're the Admiral's grandchild." Rio said, just gave her friend the best death glare she could muster.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But really, don't you think Commando has already told them?"

"No, I don't think so. He won't get anything by divulging that info about me."

"Got a point. But back to reality Selene—you know I'll really miss you. Call or send me a message any chance you get, ok? I don't think I'll ever get used to not seeing your gorgeous face around. We'll be, like, lightyears away from each other." Rio frowned.

"Don't worry; I'll call you every chance I get." Selene said hugging her friend. "You be careful out there, ok?"

"Yeah, and you be careful too, Princess Pike." Rio countered, laughing.

"Hey—!"

"Ensigns, to your designated spacecrafts please. ETD, 30 minutes." a speaker boomed, cutting throughout the hanger as everybody said their good-lucks to their friends—they probably wouldn't see them in a while.

"That's our cue." Selene said, unwrapping arms around her friend.

"Yeah. Oh before I forget, do me a favor, will ya? " Rio asked.

"Sure; what's it's about?"

"Call me as soon you get beamed on the Enterprise and call me to confirm if Captain James T. Kirk is really the hottest captain they have on this side of the Federation." Rio said smiling

"Captain James who...?" Selene said, looking puzzled.

"Seriously? You've been in this Academy for four years and you've never heard about The Captain James T. Kirk? Have you been living under a rock?" Rio asked shocked that her friend had no idea who she was talking about. She thought the girl really was insane, although she had to admit her friend didn't do anything aside from studying and partying and keeping her records clean incase her grandfather find the time to go snooping around her files, but the girl really did not have any idea about the said captain of the Enterprise. Selene shook her head, indicating she still had no idea who Rio was talking about.

"You know what, I'm not even going to tell you. If he really is what they say he is, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Rio said, smiling deviously. Selene knew that smile a mile away.

"Rio what are you planning again in that little blonde head of yours?"

"Nothing—gotta go, bye Selene! Don't forget to write and take a bath!" Rio shouted while running towards her spacecraft. Selene briskly walked the opposite way while sticking her tongue at her friend. She climbed atop the steel staircase leading to the cabin door of her spacecraft.

"Last name?" the ground agent asked, who was holding a glass touch screen pad, confirming the boarding ensigns.

"Isabel."

"First name?"

"Selena." as soon she said her name, the ground agent immediately looked up from his glass pad to stare directly into her.

"Hmm, you know you guys really have the resemblance, I can see it now." he commented, while checking something into his glass pad. Selene waited for him to finish, irritation slowly creeping into her veins. She hated it that people would always have this look about them whenever they'd find out about her relation to her grandfather; it was always the she'll-never-make-it look or I-know-why-she-was-accepted-into-the-academy look. She hated it when people would always judge her right away based on who she is related to, and what his grandfather was capable of doing because of his rank.

After a long silence, he finally nodded to her to go inside the craft. Stomping to her seat, she saw Mike already sitting across from her.

"So why the long face?" Mike asked sensing the shift in mood of Selene from her happy mood a few moments ago when she was with Rio.

"Nothing...I'll just miss her and I am a little nervous. I can't believe we're really on our way to a real starship this time." Selene answered.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Finally some real action, not some highschool/daytime drama shit we've been having back at the Academy."

Selene laughed at her friend's comment; sometimes people do get a little dramatic back when they were still cadets, remembering all the high school drama they had to face to pass every written and oral test, simulation exams and combat training, just to get where they are today, sitting inside a spacecraft heading to their own starship.

"We are about to close the main cabin door, all ground personnel please disembark; flight crew please standby." a commander announced through the PA system. As soon the doors were closed, they could start to feel the spacecraft shift; everybody started pulling on their seatbelts for their safety support.

Selene following suit by pulling on her shoulder harness and fastening her seatbelt before the spacecraft reved on full throttle for outer space.

"Ensigns, prepare for departure." the commander once again announced, indicating they are seconds from lifting. Two single chimes were heard before the feel of take off took hold and everybody held on to their seats.

Selene chose to close her eyes enjoying every feeling of taking off, finally leaving the four walled campus she has grown accustomed to. Excitement, fear and nervousness gripped her—in all honesty, she did not really know what to expect upon boarding the starship. Will the people up there be nice? Will they like her? Will she be able to perform her duties well? And what will the people there expect of her?

So many emotions and thoughts running through her that it took Mike a hard nudge to her foot to get her attention.

"Hmm. What?"

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Mike asked, gesturing to the glass window to her left. Turning her head, Selene saw the vast beauty before her that was the universe.

"Wow." Selene breathed.

"Ensigns, prepare for arrival. ETA sixteen minutes to loading docks." the commander announced.

"That was fast," Mike commented, turning his head to the direction of the window and what caught his eyes was something he'll never forget for the rest of his life.

"That's the Federation HQ?" he asked.

"More like a floating Federation city if you asked me." Selene countered. The Federation starship was bigger than they have imagined. It was a lot more different than the holograms that they were used to seeing during the lectures back at the academy. A Starfleet starship that holds 800 crew members was big on its own but looks like a toy next to the Federation HQ starship. It has numerous loading docks on the left side, the bridge at the top center of the craft looked like a separate flying saucer surrounded with glass all around. The more they got closer to it, the more the starship became bigger and bigger. Sooner than they expected, they heard the loud thump and locking noise of their spacecraft docking into place into the massive HQ starship.

"Opening cabin doors." the computer announced, signaling they have safely docked, and were ready to be transported.

As soon as the doors were opened, everybody started to pile out of the spacecraft and onto their respected lifts taking them into the sickbay for decontamination before heading into the transporter center for beaming.

"Did you know that the decontamination process would be so painful?" Mike asked while walking along side Selene. He was currently scratching his left arm which was itching badly. Also, it was starting to become red and inflamed.

"Tell me about it. The vaccines they insisted on giving us sure was painful; I don't think my liver can take anymore drugs." Selene said massaging her neck by the jugular vein were they injected numerous vaccines. She figured there had be one for every disease known in this universe.

They boarded the lift and continued on the search of the transporter center. As soon as the doors were opened, they continued their way down the hall and rounded up a corner were they found the doors opened to reveal the transporter pad. They were just in time to see three ensigns beamed onto their starship. Bands of lights surrounded each ensign, making each of them instantly disappear from the transporter pad seconds after start up.

"Wow." Mike and Selene said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**an: 3rd chapter for you guys!=D im sorry this is not as long as the last one and still, this one hasn't passed trekkin through's approval yet, and before i forget..again..hhehe.. here are what those abbreviations i gave out meant. **

**LOI - letter of inquiry( usually meant serious penalty if given) =D**

**LOE-letter of explanation (usually submitted by the crew in question, to give her/his chance to explain his side of the story) **

**PA System- Public Address System..**

**im still working on chapter 4 and right now i still dont know where to stop with it, its getting really long now..hehe so i think its good news, considering im giving you guys someting to look forward to? i just wish i wont disappoint..=D and again, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!.. enjoy.=D **

**p.s revised version =D**

**-chapter 3-**

"Captain, I am receiving a message from Starfleet Command; it's about the new crew assignments. I believe we're to be receiving two new ensigns." Comms Officer-Lieutenant Nyota Uhura said, touching her earpiece.

"Full screen, lieutenant, please." Captain James T. Kirk said, sitting on the captain's chair, boredly. Nyota quickly replied with a nod and switched the message to the main viewing screen.

"Kirk, I'm honored that you deemed my call important to answer Command's ring about beaming two new ensigns aboard your ship." a male voice said with apparent humor in his eyes. Through the screen, James could see the man whose prime days had already passed. His face was lined with maturity while his eyes held wisdom of years of learning and experience serving the Federation; his shoulders were squared, giving the air of intimidation, and impression of holding long years of discipline.

"I could say the same thing to you; an admiral should know better that there are a lot more important things you should be attending to, rather than giving me a memo about two new ensigns coming on board. It's not at all obvious that we're having a slow day today," James replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Let's just say, I'm playing this one pretty close to the chest." Pike answered with a hint of secrecy in his voice as he remembered his grandchild's insistence that they keep their relation a secret.

He knew above all, the respect for seniors was required at all cost from a junior, and from a junior ensign at that. No amount of power or connection, even relation to an admiral, would ever break that tradition. That same tradition bore discipline and respect for senior officers, which they would also gain as they rose higher in their ranks. This, he made sure, Selene was dully informed with, since he had had a fair share of intimidating juniors on a starship before, and it was not a pretty sight. Some ended up transferring to different starships and—on worse cases—sometimes ended up quitting the service. It was a dog eat dog world in Starfleet, one thing no one will never from books and lectures in the Academy but from hard experience. One needs a tough heart and a backbone of steel to survive in Starfleet, let alone last in it, as long as he had. He who had gave up his whole life for the service...

"I'm sorry, admiral, I don't understand." James furrowed his brow, straightening in his seat.

"Please, Kirk, you saved my life. I think we're pass the formalities, don't you think?" Pike smirked.

"Yes si—I mean, Pike," James said, a little uncomfortable.

"That's more like it. Now, Ensign Michael Luster-Phd, 24 years old, area of assignment: sick bay, under Dr. Leonard McCoy. Area of specialty: General Medicine. The Academy thinks this kid has potential, though lacking in motivation. I'm sure McCoy can give this boy a little encouragement, don't you think doctor?" Pike said glancing at McCoy who is standing to the left of James.

"More like liquid encouragement." McCoy muttered. James tried to cover his laugh with cough.

"Hm. Next, Ensign Selena Isabel, 20 years old, trained in combat. Area of specialty: fencing—"

"Fencing...she must be very fluid..." James commented, earning a harsh glare from the admiral. It was Sulu who replied with a witty remark; "I didn't know you find me fluid, Captain."

Everyone smiled; Spock arched a brow, perplexed.

"In all my years of study, captain, I have never met anyone more complex than a human being. Your feelings of attraction to your kind are so palpable, I cannot even comprehend it. It is something I have never fully quantified; even now I'm astounded to find that you can also be attracted to the same gender of your species. Is that what you humans call 'can go both ways'?" Spock interjected.

Everyone suddenly burst into laughter; even Pike was trying to cover up his by coughing into his hand. James turned abruptly to his Vulcan friend; "And in my years of study, I have never met a Vulcan who can blabber so much as you, Spock." James said, humoring him.

Obviously, he didn't understand for he shot him a blank look. Still, people still chuckled at his expense.

"Ok, that's enough; where was I? Oh yes—graduated at the top of her class with general average of 99.6 percent; has a degree in International and Universal Studies, and is also trained in technical support." Pike finished off, feeling proud of his grandchild's achievement. At such a young age, she had had major training in combats and machinery, as well as a degree holder in Ambassadorial Studies, something he thought she would have never achieved if had she stayed in that Girls' Catholic School.

"Wow, nice stats...but why on the Enterprise? James asked.

"Because I'm relying on you to keep her safe." Pike answered, hoping he didn't give too much information away on Selene's background.

"Whatever 'cause I get paid to babysit an ensign. How did that happen?" James said, laughing.

Pike just stared at him, trying not to smile.

"Captain, they're ready to beam them onboard, now." Nyota suddenly announced.

"I believe Commander Spock is part of the welcoming committee, as per protocol." James said looking at Spock. He seemed to be irritated being the center of the joking that was taking place.

"I do believe that was an insult directed at me. However, I will not entertain it. Simply, I will follow my order to the letter." Spock said, standing immediately and heading straight for the lift.

"Mr. Scott iz alweady at ze tranzporter avaiting your zignal, Commander." Chekov informed.

"Very well, then; tell them I am on my way." Spock ordered. Chekov nodded his head in acknowledgement and tapped at his computer consul.

"Wait! I'm coming with; I want to see if Ensign Isabel is...attractive." James said, excitement evident in his voice. He jumped up from his seat and started to make for the lifts.

"Oh, and one more thing, Kirk, make sure she's able to submit her LOE within 48 hours, I gathered she had a mishap this morning at the docks." Pike explained, doing his best to ignore his comment towards his granddaughter.

"Wow, first day on the job and she already has an LOI. I think I'm going to like her." James smiled, pressing for the lift doors to close.

Pike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This is going to be one hell of an eventful starship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Chap4.. thank you to all those who have placed this story on their alerts and to those who included this on their favorites.. thank you!=D **

**Happy holidays! **

**p.s I don't own anything!=D**

**-chapter 4-**

"You ready there, Scotty?" James asked as he and Spock reached the transporter pad. At any given day, he would've left the welcoming of the new ensigns to Spock, but today was exceptionally boring and he figured it would be best to do so himself. For months now, they have done nothing but cruise and deliver supplies to Federation centers stationed all around the galaxy—fun. He needed something to kick his system in gear. _Anything,_ he thought, just anything to make today a little more exciting. So when the news of two new ensigns being assigned on their ship was given today, he was more than happy to be part of the welcoming committee...one of them being female was just a cherry on top of his ice cream.

"On your mark, cap'n." Scotty answered, moving his hand in the position of his touch screen computer before him. He placed his ear piece with the connected orange eye lens on his left eye.

"Bring them on board Scotty." James commanded.

"In 5,4,3,2,1..."

~~~  
"Ensigns, you ready? On my mark." the mechanic told them, shooting them a glance from her position behind the computer.

"She's hot, huh? Mike whispered, both of them now standing on the transporter pad, duffle bags in hand. She ignored him; at that point, all Selene could feel was excitement and anxiety...and dirty. She couldn't wait to get on board the Enterprise, so that she could start her duties and maybe get a little break to run and take a nice bath.

As soon as Mike made that comment about the engineer, Selene looked up from the pad they were standing on to the girl behind the computer. She had purple hair, and light green complexion, and startling black eyes. She even noticed that the mechanic even manage to put some make up on and made an effort to fix her hair. _At least she had the time for some self pampering,_ Selene thought.

"She's cute." Selene admitted. She did think the girl cute; purple hair and the complexion, was not really very common on Earth, although there were non-human cadets at the Academy.

"On my mark, 5,4,3,2..1"

As soon as she started the beaming process, Selene felt herself become light headed, and felt like her whole body was floating from the ground. Little white beams of light surrounded her and for a moment—she thought she saw her hand disappear before her—before everything came rushing back again. She felt her feet touch the pad, her on her full weight again.

_Damn! I really need to work out_. She thought.

She opened her eyes and adjusted to the new light of the room she was in. She let her eyes roam on her surroundings and landed on four people before her. One she noticed was a little bald, with a slightly pointy nose, and ear piece attached to his left ear; he wore an red long-sleeved uniform with the Starfleet logo on the left side of the chest. He had a welcoming expression on him; a smile on his eyes, letting them know he knew what it felt like to be the newbies onboard a starship with a crew who probably knew each other like family. Next to him was a man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the emblem of the medical team, indicating he was probably a Medical Officer. He donned a jaded expression on his face. Next to him was a Vulcan—as she could clearly identify the race without difficulty—he had the haircut and even the eyebrows to prove her point. He was toting a glass pad in his hands. This, she quickly recognized, must be their Commanding officer to welcome them on board the Enterprise.

Before she could even glance at the man beside the Medical Officer, the Vulcan spoke up.

"Welcome to the Enterprise; I trust that both of you were briefed on what to expect on board a starship?" he inquired, getting straight to the point.

"Yes sir," both of them nodded to their Commanding Officer.

"Good. I assume you would be Michael Luster." the Vulcan said, glancing at Mike to her right.

"Yes I am, Commander Spock." Mike said in awe, instantly recognizing him.

Selene whipped her head towards her friend, surprised that he was able to recognize the crew.

_Great! Now they'll think I didn't do my homework_. She thought bitterly.

"Of course, how rude of me; I forgot to introduce myself." Spock said, quickly seeing the look that crossed the girl's face. "I am Spock, your Commanding Officer, and First Officer on the bridge." Spock explained. "This is Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott." gesturing to the man behind the computer.

"Id prefer to be called Scotty, titles are too formal for me." he explained, giving them a little wave and smile before returning again to his computer.

"This here is your Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy; he will be your senior officer, Ensign Luster, since you will be assigned under him in medical bay." Spock continued.

"It's Mike." Mike answered; Spock just gave him a blank look after a long a pause. Mike continued, "Titles are too formal for me."

Selene glanced at him, giving him a what-the-hell look; Mike just shrugged. Selene had to resist rolling her eyes at her very excited but very stupid friend.

"Quite. And this is—" Spock resumed turning to James who briskly cut him off.

"Kirk, James Kirk." he said extending his hand towards Selene. She looked at it like it was contaminated with something deadly before hesitantly extending her hand, giving a soft hand shake. "And I believe you will be assigned _under_ me." James said with a smirk on his face. Selene caught the underlying meaning to it and didn't hide the expression on her face; her eyebrow shot up as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Ensign Isabel, captain." she answered, icily.

So this is the famous Captain Kirk, Rio was talking about. She had to admit he was surely a sight for sore eyes, his eyes a startling blue, his sandy brown hair sticking out in different places like he just rolled out of bed, his tall stance, he maybe 6' or at lest 6'2' tall by her guessing, with broad shoulders. She even noticed the flex of his muscles when he extended his hand to her.

"So I think, I recognized you from somewhere." James said, trying to start a conversation.

"Really? I don't think we've met before." Selene said dryly. Captain or no captain, she hated guys like this one, those thought they knew it all.

"I beg to disagree; I think we went to high school together." James said, finishing his pick up line with warm smile.

"I didn't know you went to an all girls Catholic school, captain. What year did you attend?" Selene answered with a smirk on her face—she got him and she knew it. Everybody snorted; McCoy tried to hide his laugh behind his cough but failed miserably.

James' smile slowly faded from his face, a small blush was creeping onto his cheeks. He could never recall the last time he was embarrassed, and by a girl at that. He was used to them throwing their selves at him, making the awkward getting-to-know phase much more easier. But, this girl, he thought, was intriguing on her own, Even when she didn't open her mouth, she was already a mystery to him. Her green eyes in contrast to her dark brown almost raven hair and her pale skin, with the light in the from the transporter pad almost making her look ethereal. She was witty, he'd give her that, to be able to give a quick retort against his pick up lines, was something he never experienced from a girl in a long time. In fact the last girl who had that unique talent was Nyota, when he tried to hit on her at the bar before being recruited, and the shock that came after finding out she was seeing none other than Spock, that same realization also happened on the same transporter pad Ensign Isabel was standing on now.

"Well, now that we are aquatinted with one another, let us proceed to the basics." Spock said, interrupting the laughter around him.

"Um, yeah, lets...I'll leave them to you now, Mr. Spock." James said, trying to recover from the blow he received. He hurriedly left the room, beckoning McCoy to come with.

"Ensign, I'll see you in sickbay at 1400." McCoy instructed, He didn't wait for Mike to reply, leaving the room to follow James.

Walking into the corridors towards the lift, James was still thinking about the girl he left at the transporter room. She'll give in, he just knew it. Reaching into the lift, he pressed the button for the bridge, just as McCoy tried to catch up before the doors closing before him. He quickly pressed the floor for the sickbay.

"Smooth, kid, real smooth." McCoy said, glancing at his long time friend who still wore the somber expression he had before leaving the room.

"Shut up." James snapped, earning a hearty laugh from him.

"I gotta give it to her, Jim, for her to reduce you to a blubbering mess. C'mon man, there has to be something better than a 'shut up' from the infamous James T. Kirk."

"Who does she think she is?" James snapped, glaring at the doctor. To embarrass him was one thing, but to rub it in his face was another. Although, looking back at it now, the scene was funny, if you were not on his place.

"I don't know, but I like her." McCoy answered clapping his friend in the back. The doors opened on the floor leading to the sickbay. James didn't even had the time to retort as the doors to lift quickly closed, leaving him, his mouth hanging open. He recalled the last time Bones made that same comment about a certain Vulcan. Today was a day of déjà vu's, he was sure of it.

~~~

"Ensigns, if you'll follow me...I will be giving you a quick tour if the Enterprise, just to help you navigate your way around. Believe me when I say that even I find this place similar to a labyrinth if one does not know their way." Spock explained. As they turned left from the transporter room, Spock pulled out his PADD to quickly assess the two ensigns following behind him.

"Now, as you all know, this is just part of the many security clearances you'll have to go through since you're new here. For starters, I'll be needing your full names and numbers, please." Spock stated.

"Ensign Selena Isabel, 025231-8." Selena said, matching the same serious tone Spock was using. She wanted him to know that she was taking this very seriously.

"Ensign Michael Luster, 025250-4." Mike followed.

They continued to walk down the corridor, Spock gesturing to numerous rooms from time to time. Since the tour started, they have been to the mess hall, engineering department, sickbay, science department, research department, archives centre, viewing room, gym, swimming room, the loading docks, cargo and the bar.

"Here we have the bar. It was supposed to be one of the supplies room, however, Captain Kirk had insisted it to be made a bar. He reasoned that living on a starship for years and years before shore arrival would drive a crew insane. He explained that making the starship 'habitable' would make the crew more pleasant to work with. He states—and I quote—'A happy crew is a productive crew' or so he thinks." Spock finished. Selene thought if the Vulcan could roll his eyes, he would have done so.

"Nice." Mike commented, peeking inside. It was vacant now, but from where he was standing, it was indeed made to look like a bar. It was stocked with all different kinds of liquor in it, tables and chairs and even a jukebox machine.

"So you had to hire a bartender for this?" Selene asked. She refused to believe the idea that the Academy had to train bartenders for this ridiculous idea.

"No. But we have crew members who are willing to do extra curricular activities that they actually...like." Spock informed.

"Are there other starships with this 'bar'?" Selene asked, thinking about Rio now at USS Clement. If they had a bar there, she was sure Rio would be at the front of the line.

"No, I don't believe so. As far as I am informed, were the only starship with this, even Admiral Pike supported the idea." Spock once again explained.

Selene tried to hide the smile on her face. Of course! Even she would agree to her papa's love for drinking and lounging around.

They continued walking once again into the lifts. Spock pressed the lower floor and as soon as they reached it, the lift doors opened into what looked like a hallway full of doors.

"This here is the male quarters; you'll each have your own room, though the lavatories will be shared." At this Selene cursed under her breath; sharing rooms were one thing, but using a public lavatory was another. She could endure if she had to, although she preferred to have her own, since she was a neat freak. They passed through the corridor and Selene felt herself getting redder and redder; there were male crew members walking around, in there boxers no less. They gave her weird looks; one even commented 'babe alert!' as she passed through their corridor.

"So when you mean 'sharing lavatories'. We get to share ours with the ladies?" Mike said sounding excited. A goofy smile plastered on his face. Selene just had to roll her eyes.

"No." Spock answered dryly, devoid of any emotion. Selene wondered if he was bored with what he was doing or was simply irritated of Mike's side comments. "Female and male quarters, including lavatories, are separated." with this Spock turned around quickly, going back to the hall where they came from.

"I believe this is your stop Ensign, and I do recall a certain, Chief Medical Officer wanting you in sickbay two hours ago." Spock said over his shoulder.

"Shit!" Mike hissed, immediately dropping his bags into his room and quickly dashing into the nearest lift.

Spock then continued down the hall and into another lift and pressed the button for lower floor. As soon as they reached the Female quarters, Selene was surprised to find it a little smaller than the Male quarters. There were still doors adorning each side of the hallway, though the doors were decorated with pictures and stickers and even the occupants' names. Upon reaching the fourth door to her right, Spock stopped and turned to Selene.  
"This will be your room Ensign Isabel, lavatory straight ahead to your left."

"The female quarters are a little small compared to males. Are you sure it doesn't get crowded in here...sir?" Selene asked, adding the last part so as not to insult her Senior Officer with an informal question.

"The entire crew consists of 87 percent males and 10 percent females, the living quarters are just divided fairly, in my opinion." Spock explained. Selene nodded, processing the information Spock just gave her. So there are lot more guys than gals, no wonder the men were all excited to see another female crew—

"Wait! You said 87 percent male and 10 percent female; what's the remaining 3 percent?" Selene asked cautiously, her trail of thought left hanging as soon as the realization hit her.

"The 3 percent are those beings that bear the same gender. And when I say male and female Ensign Isabel, I wasn't only referring to humans." Spock answered, turning around and started walking towards the lift.

"Wait, sir! Nobody really instructed me on where I should report to after I get settled." Selene said, feeling really confused right now on what department was she really needed in. Ambassadorial Studies doesn't really put you in a certain department; it was more like you tap on all the departments to be able to perform your duties as an Ambassador, or in her case, Ambassadress.

"If my memory serves me right, Ensign, I believe he already did." Spock answered, then swiftly went inside the lift. He turned just in time before the doors to the lift closed to see the entire series of emotions pass through the young human girl's face; from confusion to staring wide eyed at the lift as the realization hit her, she will be working with the one person she wanted to get far away from as possible. The door to the lift finally closed, leaving Spock to his thoughts, this is going to be one eventful starship indeed.

~~~

As the doors to the lift closed, Selena quickly went to her room, dug in her duffle bag for her toiletries and a new set of uniform, and ran for the lavatory. She needed to report to the Captain in—Shit! I don't even know when and where I'm suppose to report to him!

She hurriedly dashed into her room, changed into a uniform, and quickly pulled her boots on. She grabbed her own hand-sized data PADD and ran to the nearest lift, thinking the bridge would be a good place to start.

As soon as she passed the Men's floor, men in different uniforms from different departments piled in, trying to get into the second shift of the day.

"Hi! So thought I recognized you from earlier?" a man, with blonde spiky hair turned to her. _Ugh! do they have the same pick-up lines in this starship? _Selene mused.

"'Babe Alert'." she quickly retorted, glancing to side and recognized the same guy who shouted the same line to her earlier in the day.

"You heard." he commented.

"'Cause you shouted." Selene answered back. The man opened his mouth and upon finding no witty come back, immediately closed his mouth. She's good, he thought, as he noticed a few of the men behind them snickering.

"Ha, ha." he mocked them, turning around and facing the front of the lift.

As soon as the lift doors opened, Selene stopped in her tracks to find no other than the Captain looking at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"I was wondering were you were. Didn't Spock gave a concise tour of the ship? I thought you got lost or something. I decided to go and look for you." he said. Everybody else in the lift let out a silent sigh;

"Of course she'll choose him." the spiky haired guy muttered. James heard the muted comment, but chose to ignore it.

"Ensign, you coming?" James asked, turning to Selene in the middle of the lift. He noticed she had showered and change into the red, mini skirted uniform the Federation has issued on all female recruits, showing off her long creamy legs. Her hair pulled into a neat pony behind her head, showing off her long, slender neck.

"Y-yes, sir." Selene stuttered, almost running from the lift into James' side. Walking into the hall side by side, she had the chance to look at him, without his startling blue eyes distracting her. It was pure luck that she was able to talk to him back. Back at the transporter bay without stuttering, but she thought she can never do it again, with such a close proximity, like now. He was tall, her initial guess of 6'2" might be wrong. She could only suggest that with her 5'4" height; she could only reach upto his chin. _His chin...his lips...so soft—what the..?_ Selene immediately shook her head, willing herself to rid her of her thoughts. She couldn't afford to be distracted, not now, not with the captain of all people, and not on the Enterprise of all places!

"Ensign?"

"Yes, captain?"

James continued to stare at the dark haired beauty before him. For a minute, he thought the girl wasn't listening to him, as he gave instructions on her daily routine aboard the Enterprise and what was expected of her. She was the starship's Ambassadress now; it meant she would be dealing will all new relations, either political, or explorations. She will be a permanent part of the initial team to be beamed on newly discovered planets or make peace contacts with hostile species.

Selene continued to stare blankly at the captain. _Shit! What was he talking about?__  
_  
Selene continued to wrack her brain to remember what was it the captain was talking to her about. Please don't make him realize I wasn't listening...Selene silently prayed.

"I was clarifying if you understood everything I just said. Were you even listening in the first place, ensign?" James asked. He saw her slowly shake her head. _Shit! I'm dead. Its because of his chin_. she thought, as her brain went again to same direction about his lips, a small blush started to creep to her cheeks. James noticed the blush and immediately got the idea of what she was thinking about. Loving the thought that he could get the girl to blush without him trying, he smirked. As soon as Selene saw the cocky smirk grow on the captain's face, her eyes, on cue, narrowed into slits. Here we go again, she thought.

"So, care to share what it was you were thinking just now? It must be good to make you blush like that." James quipped.

"N-no." Selene stuttered. James couldn't resist as more blush spread to her cheeks, even to her neck. He leaned closer and Selene leaned back. He continued to stare at her before whispering, "Must be THAT good huh?"

Selene could've melted right then and there at the closeness of James...his eyes boring into her green ones, the smell of his cologne and a hint of him, invading her senses clouding her brain, and the husky, smooth, velvet sound of his voice on her ears made her want to jump him on the hallway—_NO! Stop it Selene! You must fight this!_

James leaned back smiling, resisting the urge to laugh. I must be that good! he thought to himself. James once again stood up straight and started to walk towards the lift to head to the bridge.

"Okay since you don't want to tell me what it is, I guess you can proceed now, Ensign." he instructed.

"Yes, captain." Selene nodded heading for the other direction. She didn't exactly know where she was going or what was it the captain wanted her to do, so she proceeded to the safest way out of this awkward situation—which is the opposite way James went.

"Oh! Selene?" James called out.

"Yes, captain?" Selena answered, turning around. What does he want now?

"The Archives Centre is this way." James said pointing to the opposite direction Selene went.  
As if on cue, the blush made its appearance again and Selene lowered her head in embarrassment at being caught that she really was not paying attention to the entire briefing they had earlier. She thought what her grandfather would think if he knew about this; _Papa would kill me!_ Of course, it wasn't that impossible since the captain could make his initial report about the ensigns—_Shit! My LOE, I almost forgot!_ She quickly ran from the hallway to the direction of the Archives Centre.

As soon as the doors closed to the lift, James chuckled to himself, recalling the brief yet exciting encounter he had with the junior ensign. He was slowly growing fond of her, he realized.

~~~

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Selene continued to scold herself as she entered the Archives Centre. Their brief encounter in the hallway was replaying in her mind over and over again. She could never forget the smell of him, and the sound of his voice making her melt. _You have to stop this Selene!_ She reminded herself again.

She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts about a certain captain that was slowly invading her mind.

As she entered the Archives Centre, she was surprised at how clean and organized everything was. The room was crisp white, with rows and rows of tall glass pads extending from the ceiling to the floor. Now, if only I knew what I was supposed to be doing in here, she mused.

"You must be Selene?" a soft male voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Ensign Isabel; you are?" Selene asked, as she turned to the only other person in the room. He was tall, with a long white hair tied at his nape; his face resembled that of a human, but with a few differences—his eyes, a piercing violet, his complexion, a pale purple, his hands clasp behind his back. He is wearing a long red robe, tied at the waist.

"My apologies; I didn't ask if it was okay with you that I call you by your first name—I'm Yuboco." he gestured to himself, showing his long slim fingers.

"First names are okay with me." Selene answered with a smile. "So what are you doing here? Researching?"

"No; I'm the starships archive encoder and organizer. Or, more popularly known as Librarian." he answered chuckling. Selena laughed along with the Gregorian. Their love for history and thirst for more knowledge, clearly shown in their need to document everything. Hence, why their talent was very useful for the Federation. They were peaceful race, and respectful of other species. Selene has met a number of Gregorians back in the Academy, they were always at the top of their class; some even were her professors, having more experience and understanding of the different species. Their open-mindedness taught her to be more understanding of the different cultures and technology other species may have.

"First day on the job?" Yuboco asked.

"Yeah and its slowly becoming my not-so-favorite day." Selene answered, making the Gregorian tilt his head to the side.

"Why?" he asked.  
"Well, If you really want to know. I showed up late for the crew assignments, met my first Captain and Commanding Officer looking like a mess, and then caught not listening to the initial briefing with the Captain just now." Selene explained, leaving out the awkward encounter she had with the captain.

"Sounds exciting, if you asked me." Yuboco commented, offering her a kind smile

"So how long have you been with the Federation?" Selene asked, changing the subject.

"Much longer than you have, that I can assure you." Yuboco answered. Selene chuckled to herself.

"Sorry to keep you holding, you may proceed." Yuboco added.  
Selene slowly walked forward, not sure where to begin with, nor what was she suppose to be doing. Archives Centre, so obviously he wanted me to retrieve something? Or maybe research about something? she let out a frustrated sigh and quickly turned to the Gregorian standing behind her,

"Er, I'm not exactly sure what I was suppose to be doing here...?" Selene asked. Blushing red, she was embarrassed by her previous actions that lead her to another awkward predicament.

"Ah, yes, the Captain did warn me you might ask me that. He said to inform you to do background check on all crew members, crew decitations, previous exploration missions, and everything else." Yuboco answered.

"So in short, he asked me to go every single entry, every single archive in here?" Selene clarified, albeit horrified of what the Captain asked of her.

"I believe that is correct." Yuboco nodded.

Stupid Seniority! Selene thought angrily. She quickly made her way to glass PADD that held crew decitations and previous exploratory missions, thinking it was the easiest than going through every single file of the 800 crew members on this ship.

She placed her hand on the glass PADD and quickly pressed for previous exploratory missions; it went back as far as the first exploratory mission of the Enterprise. Great! I don't think I was even born at this time...she mused. _This day just keeps getting better and better!_

**Yey! So here it is the corrected version of chap4 by trekki'n through. I hope I didn't give you guys a headache after reading the first version of chap4 I posted. **

**Again, thank you! Thank you! To everyone who reviewed, alerted and made this story their favorite..=) il try to update more, but with the holidays coming up, il be very busy at work..so don't kill me..hehe but il make sure to make it up by giving you longer chapters. And also if you guys haven't noticed, i want to take this love story slow, I don't want them to fall in love right away..but a little flirting won't hurt anyone-right? Hehe til next chap! Happy holidays! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Here it is, chapter 5.. Im so so sorry for the long wait. Work was hell! With the holidays and all, and add the delayed flights and lack of flight crew and angry passengers, it was a very merry xmas for me at work. They even called me to ask if I could come in on my day off Grrr.. **

**Hope the long wait was worth it. Im really sorry, Im already working on chap6 so that you guys don't have to wait any longer. **

**And thankyou! Thankyou! Again to those who have favorited and alerted this story! And to those who reviewed thankyou! =) **

**I don't own anything.**

**-chapter 5- **

Placing her tray on the last table available in the mess hall, she sat down opposite Mike. It was the only table available on the massive hall, that is ironically on the very corner beside the double swinging doors leading to the galley.

"What's up?" she asked Mike who had his head on the table trying to get some shut eye.

"oh nothing really. Just that my Senior Officer is one big pain in the ass!" Mike hissed ignoring his tray of food

"What did he made you do?" Selene asked slowly digging into her tray.

She expected food on the starship were those add-hot water types, she was wrong, she learned while waiting in line, that Maria, the Chief cook, made it a point to always serve fresh cooked meals onboard, hence the always crowded mess hall during breaks. The hall was complete from vending machines of all different beverages to instant snacks and sandwiches, to heating ovens, and the cafeteria-style they have of serving hot meals and her personal favorite: the veggy bar. Today's specialty was pasta. Slowly eating her salad and penny she got, Mike looked up from the table and gave her the sour look he's been sporting since reporting into sickbay 3 hours ago.

"He made me organize every single file in the patient's file cabinet, then after that he made me RE-organize, take note, _RE_-organize that medicine supply closet based on the manufacturing date and expiration date. And to top it off, he made me bring him coffee! I'm a PhD, Selene, I don't bring people coffee, I _GET _the coffee!" Mike half shouted half whispered.

Selene had to stifle her laugh. Mike was surely having bad day.

"'Didn't you guys get any patient in sickbay today? I'm sure that out of the 800 crew this starship has, somebody would've had a cut or a wound or have a broken bone or something..?" Selene asked hopeful that her friend might have actually practiced his medical degree in something useful than organizing file cabinets and coffee.

"Oh we did. But he wouldn't let me handle anything, not even a simple paper cut, because he said I wasn't dependable yet!" Mike said, his voice muffled by his arm, his head is currently lying on. Selene couldn't help but snicker.

"Hi! You guys are the new ensigns right?" a tall guy with black hair and medium built asked.

"Yeah.." Selene nodded

"Mind if I sit with you, I'm Vince, by the way" he said as he sat beside Selene and across from Mike.

On any given day, Selene would have welcomed a new acquaintance, friends was one thing she prided herself in having, _But not today_, she thought recalling the last 2 male crews she met, who did nothing but try to hit on her, she was clearly not in the mood.

_Best not to judge the book by its cover_, she mused.

As she thought this she turned to Vince, who turned to the table adjacent to theirs filled with guys she recognized from the engineering department who was giving this Vince guy a thumbs up. Her temper flared up immediately, upon seeing the exchange. _I dont need this right now!_, she thought angrily.

"On second thought, No." Selene said, swiftly turning to the guy sitting beside her.

"Huh?" he turned to her confused

"No. you can't sit with us." Selene clarified.

By this time everyone else from the other tables around them turned to look at the junior ensign who is giving her senior an attitude. The guy, noticed the tone, and immediately stood up taking his tray.

"Okaay...It's your loss babe, not mine." as he stood and turned to walk away.

"Oh! And on second thought, your not that pretty." he added just to save himself the embarrassment.

The rest of the crowd started to snicker. Leaving Selene blushing like tomato, hanging her head low, staring at her food. She suddenly lost her appetite.

" Asshole." Mike muttered, seeing the expression on his friend's face from the earlier humiliation.

"Ignore it." Selene trying to comfort Mike, immediately stood up heading to the doors.

"Where are you going?" Mike shouted confused as to why Selene ran off like that, was she angry at him too?

" Work. I'll see you later" Selene said waving at Mike.

"But what about your food? You haven't finished it yet! You love pasta!" he shouted, trying to convince her to come back and sit down with him, it wasn't that he is not hungry he was just trying to get some shut eye, but now that he wanted to eat, he doesn't want to eat in the mess hall alone.

"Not hungry anymore." Selene said as she passed the doors and into the nearest lift.

James sat across the other side of mess hall. He saw her enter , he noticed the tired look in her eyes. She was dead on her feet. He suddenly thought that sending her to her archives center was a bad idea. She walked directly to the veggy bar. _Women! _he mused. He watched her walk across the hall and slide into the last table at the very corner of the hall and sat across a guy he recognize was the same guy she was with when they were beamed aboard the ship. Although he couldn't hear them talk, he could easily guess they were talking about their first day. The guy, he recalled as Mike, was slumped on the table trying to sleep. He watched her eat her salad whilst trying to keep herself from laughing at her friend, _or boyfriend?, _he thought. She couldn't help but crack a smile and the humor in her eyes lighting her face slightly.

"James?" McCoy asked.

"Hmm..?" James answered absentmindedly still entranced by the ensign sitting across the hall trying to blend in with the rest of the noisy hall.

McCoy, not understanding the sudden change in his friend's behavior, followed James line of sight.

"Of course, it's a girl." he thought loudly.

This time it was Spock's turn to look and immediately recognized her as the junior ensign.

"What about her Doctor?" Spock asked uninterested.

McCoy simply answered with a nod of his head to the direction of his friend, who seemed to be unaware that he was the topic of discussion. Spock turned beside him to James, and quickly understood what the doctor was trying to say.

"Captain?" Spock asked trying to get James attention.

"Yeah?" James said turning back to the table only to find that Spock and McCoy was looking at him peculiarly.

Chekov with an amused expression on his face.

"You like her Captain." Chekov stated.

"Who?" James asked feigning innocence, until McCoy nodded toward Selene's direction, answering James question.

"What?..me?..No. I dont." James answered scoffing.

"vhat?..you? yez..you do" Chekov answered imitating James.

McCoy and Chekov started snickering except for Spock.

"Well..yeah..I mean she's pretty." James answered scratching the back of his neck. "But she's not _THAT _pretty." he added.

"uhuh..well, zhe got a vittle sumtsing, sumtsing." Chekov said nodding his head studying the ensign.

James threw a glance at her table and saw a guy approach. He saw the whole exchange and immediately tightened his grip on his fork.

"Not _THAT_ pretty huh?" McCoy chided, noticing the instant reaction James had after watching the ensign get hit on by the mechanic.

"Well apparently your not the only king kong to realize that." McCoy added smiling at his friend, annoying James even further.

He chose to ignore his friend and glanced back at the ensign who suddenly stood up and headed straight outside the mess hall. She was upset about something, he could tell by her lips forming into a thin line and the fake smile she would give her friend, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Captain, Sulu just paged, vere vanted at zhe bridge." Chekov said looking down at his glass padd.

"Right. Back to work boys." James commanded standing up and heading straight for the lift, glancing back at Maria standing behind the catering table and giving her the salute, as thanks for the meal they had.

Maria nodded in acknowledgement, as always she never fails to disappoint with her cooking.

Selene walked briskly towards the nearest lift, ignoring the looks everyone in the hall was giving her. She hated being the center of the attention. Entering quickly into the lift and pressing the floor for the archives center.

_I guess I can always come back later when no ones around, and grab something_.

"Hold the doors!" a female voice shouted, Selene immediately shot her hand in between the closing doors and found herself hissing in pain.

"Ow! shit!" she hissed cradling her now throbbing hand.

"Oops! Sorry. you know you can always press the 'open' button." the girl suggested as she entered the lift pressed for the bridge.

Selene gave the girl the best glare she could muster, senior or no senior, she just got her hand squished and all she could say was _'next time press the 'open' button'?_

"Must've missed it, next time catch the next ride." Selene answered back massaging her hand.

The girl, she noticed was a little shorter than her, with an African American descent, with long black straight hair. She was wearing the same uniform but with the Communications Dept logo on her left chest. Selene noticed that she pressed the floors for the bridge, and Selene got the idea that she is the Communications Officer up there. _Shit!. _To be assigned on the bridge means she must be really good at what she does.

"Feisty aren't we?" she answered back.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just.. I'm having a bad day today." Selene tried to salvage herself, the last thing she needs is to have a permanent enemy from the bridge on board the ship were she would be living for a very long time.

"I'm Nyota." Nyota introduced her self, extending her hand in greeting.

"Huh?" Selene turned to the Comms Officer, surprised that the girl was actually introducing herself after Selene almost bit her off just because of the lift doors.

"I said I'm Nyota, but you can call me Ny or Uhura, whichever you prefer. You are?" Nyota answered.

This must be one of the new ensigns that arrived today, Nyota thought. Already seeing the vision of Kirk hitting on the girl. _Of course! No girl left unturned!, _she mused. Nyota was sure if she would dress a tree with a skirt, Kirk would surely hit on it too.

"Your introducing yourself?" Selene asked shocked.

"Um..Yeah..?" Nyota asked unsure, why is the girl asking this, should she at least be grateful that Nyota didn't pull the old Seniority trick on her after the attitude she just showed.

"Why?" Selene asked again, still surprised.

"Because I like you. Your feisty. Unlike all the other bitches in here, who thinks they can rise higher in their ranks by kissing asses." Nyota answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Selena, but my friends call me Selene." introducing herself and extending her hand.

They both shook hands and exchanged smiles, as the doors to the lift opened into the Archives Centre.

"Well this is me." Selene stepped out.

"Nice meeting you! See you around!" Nyota shouted before the doors to the lift closed.

"You too." Selene muttered, thinking that having a senior as a friend is not such a bad idea.

And god knows she needs some estrogen company on this testosterone dominated ship. Continuing her walk down the hallway into the Archives Centre, next on the list to be reviewed were crew profiles.

_Yipee. _she thought which much fake enthusiasm.

As the doors to the lift opened Nyota stepped out heading straight to her post. Finally some female company on the ship. Some one she can actually have girl talks and sleepovers, _not like were not sleeping on the same floor!,_ and someone she can actually ask advice to with matters on the heart and of course bar nights, at this Nyota smiled.

"Hey Ny! got my message?" Sulu greeted turning around waving to Nyota and swiftly turning his chair back around to his face own post.

"Hey! yeah, I got it. What's it about?" Nyota asked sitting on her seat.

"Starfleet Command. I believe we're about to be given an assignment." Sulu answered.

"This better be good." James answered for Nyota as he entered the bridge with Spock and Chekov. Each of them going immediately to their posts.

"I'll contact them now Captain." Nyota said, facing her computer and dialing for the Starfleet Command.

"What's with the mood? Sulu whispered to Chekov while waiting for the order from Starfleet Command.

They noticed the serious mood Jim suddenly was wearing. Sitting down on his Captain's chair. _He was never this quiet before!,_ Sulu mused.

"Girl." Chekov answered whispering.

With just one word, it answered every possible questions forming in Sulu's head.

_What?_

_ "_Yup. You should've zeen him in the mess hall." Chekov answered, seeing the shocked expression on Sulu's face.

"Who is it this time?" Sulu asked, now suddenly interested. Jim was never serious about a girl before. Sure he had a record when it comes to girls but for him to be actually this affected was something Sulu never expected.

"Zhe new enzign" Chekov answered whispering.

"Selene?" Nyota answered standing up and handing James the glass padd were the new assigment was written.

"Wait!..You know her?" James asked surprised.

Nyota has never liked the women in the ship. They always saw her as a ticket to James, being the only lady friend James have that he never dated. James would always say, she was one of the guys. Hence, the fake friends she got which in time she named plastics. They would start as sincere friends until such a time when they would ask her to set up dates with Jim-not like the guy needed more dates!- but seriously, if a guy was really interested in a girl, should he be the one making the effort to court the girl, not the other way around?. So as time passed Nyota decided to just stay away from them, until today when she made history by introducing herself to the new ensign, impressed that Selene wasn't even fazed that she, Nyota was her senior, when she voiced out her opinion during the lift incident.

Nyota pointedly looked at James, _I knew it! I just knew it!, _pushing the glass padd into James chest.

"I met her at the lift. What's it to you?" Nyota answered back. Ofcourse she's also known for her attitude.

"N..n..Nothing." rubbing the spot to his chest were the glass padd was pushed.

"Ha! You zhould've been zthere at zhe mezz hall Ny! I don't zthink I've zeen zhe Captain jealous." Chekov answered turning his chair, a goofy smile on his face.

"I dont think I recall you requesting permission to speak." James glared at Chekov scaring him.

Chekov coughing into his hand and swiftly turning back into his computer.

"Why? What happened?" Nyota asked

"Apparently the Captain has some competiton." now it was Spock who decided to answer Nyota, joining in to the conversation.

"Really? who?" Nyota asked.

"You mean, how many?" Spock corrected

"Zhee the entire starship magnitude of a competition." Chekov answered with a smug smile on his face, he couldn't help himself, of course being the youngest on the group meant the butt of all jokes, but now it was payback.

Nyota eyes widened at the information.

"Wha..? So did Jim hit on her?" Nyota asked surprised

"If your talking about the embarrassing incident this morning at the transporter theatre, then yes he already did." Spock answered

"And?" Sulu added, suddenly James encounter with this ensign seemed interesting.

"She rejected him." Nyota answered Sulu seeing the expression on Spock's face already knowing the answer.

Smiling smugly. _Finally! Some one to finally put Jim in his place._ Nyota thought. Sulu couldn't hide the shocked expression on his face.

"Guys, Im sitting right here, you know.I would appreciate it if you stop talking about me in third person." James said, glancing up from the padd, pretending to be busy with the assignment.

"Yes, and we can all see you pretending to be busy with the assignment." Nyota answered dryly looking at James.

James smiled at Nyota. And she smiled back mirroring James. _This is going to be fun!_, she thought.

"Alright guys! We have an assignment. Were to proceed to Planet Pasil." James said, changing the subject from his love life to a more serious matter.

"Pasil?" Spock asked suprised.

Planet of Pasil, planets for thugs and criminals. A planet were every convict went in hiding after being released from prison. It is also the planet of trades. Anyone can buy anything from anyone, legal or illegal, as long their willing to trade or ofcourse pay it for a certain price

.

"What in the world is in Pasil that the federation thinks is important?" Nyota asked

"Apparently there are nomad settlers in that planet and the federatoin thinks that it would be possible to set up a starfleet station, if negotiations are successful." Spock explained after reading the letter from the padd.

"Well, now that we know the facts, time to inform the crew. Chekov you know what to do." James said standing and heading for the lift.

"Yez Captain." Chekov nodded and faced his computer and gave a concise annoucement on the next assignment.

"Where are you going Captain?" Spock asked

"To inform our Ambassadress of her first assignment." James said calmly walking into the lift.

"God! I can't believe I'm seeing this." Sulu said facing his own panel.

"What? See him finally like a girl for more than just her looks?" Nyota asked Sulu, who nodded in response. "I personally think its about time." Nyota added smiling, sitting on her chair and continuing with her work.

Running his hand across the sensor opening the doors automatically, James entered the Archives Centre, spotting instantly the brunette sitting on the very corner on the floor in front of one the tall glass padds, her head on her hands.

"Are you sleeping while on duty?" James asked trying to intimidate the girl.

Startled, Selene immediately stood up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, Captain..um I was..I was resting my eyes." Selene tried to cover, _Shit_

_!_

"She's been having migraines Captain. My guess would be from all the reading."Yuboco answered for her.

"Ok. Better have Bones check you up... or your boyfriend." James mutteres the last part.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend.." Selene answered looking confused.

At this, James internally jumped for joy._ Time for plan A,_he thought smiling widely. Selene could've swore there was something to his smile, but chose to ignore it.

Of course hearing the announcement the pilot, Chekov, made earlier, she thought this time she could maybe do something a little more adventurous.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you, that we will be beaming to a planet 2 days from now. The federation has sent an order to do an initial assessment of the place, and negotiate with the locals. The federation is planning on setting up a station on the planet. And I've decided to bring you along, this will be your first assignment." James explained.

Watching her face glow at the thought of finally getting a chance to get of this place. Of course even he would agree that the room really was just plain, glancing around the room seeing nothing but white walls and tall glass padds. The only areas of the startship that he actually enjoyed were the mess hall, bar and the female quarters.

Shocked and speechless at the information, Selene jumped from her position, covering her mouth with one hand the her other hand on her chest.

"Are you serious?" Selene's smile couldn't have been brighter.

"Yes I am." James said, he liked seeing her smile. This was first real smile she had after arriving on this ship, although the next favorite thing he liked aside from her smile was her blush.

"Ohmigod! Omigod! Thank You!" Selene said, running from the room the get her things ready, she needed to pack a few things, and review on the locals and the planet they'll be going, since she'll be the one to do the negotiating.

"Selena?."

"Yes Captain?"

"Since this will be your first assignment and all I'd like to do a little safety briefing before we depart, is that understood?" James said, trying to sound professional, though he couldn't help himself when he saw how excited she was about her first assignment, he could almost smile himself, _Work Ethics!_, he tried to remind himself. If Spock was here he would have already cited code ethics. Ha!

"Yes Captain." Selene nodded still smiling.

In all honesty Selene did not really care whether James was serious or not about the safety briefing, she was just that excited to get out of this ship and finally do something exciting.

"Ok, your done for the day. Better have Bones check that migraine of yours." James said dismissing the girl.

Selene nodded, and almost ran for the lift heading to the medical bay, she needed to tell Mike. Turning back around she almost ran into James who was also headed for the lift.

"Oh!.. um sorry.." Selene apologized, her face turning red.

Here we are again with the close proximity,_ I should really stop getting myslef into this kind of situations!_

"Was there something you forgot Ensign?" James asked, with her this close to him. He could almost smell a hint of her shampoo, vanilla. And he also noticed how vivid green her eyes were this close.

_I wouldn't mind waking up to her every morning! _

"I just..um I just wanted to say Thank you Captain. Thank you for this opportunity." Selene answered stuttering. Her blush spreading to her cheeks.

"Your um.. welcome.. Ensign." James answered surprised.

"Selene." Selene offered

"I'm sorry.. what?" James was sure he heard her wrong. Was she trying give him permission to call by her first name?

"You can call me Selene or Selena, or whatever you prefer, Captain."

Selene explained, sure the guy was a flirt most of the time but Selene thought there has got to be more to him than just that, being the Captain of a starship must mean you have got to excel at something.

James couldn't believe his ears, she was really trying to insist that he call her by her first name! James' grin couldn't have been bigger.

"Can I call you mine?" James knew he was pushing her buttons again, but he just could not help himself. She looks so cute when irritated.

"You know Captain, your pick-up lines are getting lame." Selene answered with a smile, walking away, heading for the lift.

If she has to work with him 24/7 she has to learn to be immune to his flirting, and that is what she was planning to do, of course if the guy wasn't so damn gorgeous, it would have been easy.

To say that James was surprised was the understatement of the day. No girl have ever resisted his lines before, either they were too dumb to notice or just didn't really care at all. But this girl, this Ensign just ignore his flirting! _I have got to step up my game!_ he reminded himself-again. Thinking about working with her for two straight days before the assignment was more than enough time to get this girl. Heck! he had picked up girls before in less than ten minutes, he can sure as hell get this girl to notice him in two days! Determination creeped into his system, like someone preparing for a battle._ Its just a girl! She'll give in!_ James once again reminded himslef for the umpteenth time this day.

"Selena, don't forget, breifing tomorrow. 0800H." James reminded Selene.

But nothing could have prepared James to the sight he was granted when Selene turned to answer him, he would definitely have a _hard_ problem after the look she gave her.

"I'll be there Captain."Selene smirked seductively, looking at him from under her lashes and giving him the sexiest salute before walking away. _Two could play at this game!_

It was already 0100H in the morning and Selene hadn't slept yet. She was to report to James later at 0800H to get started on their safety briefing. _Weird.., _she thought, that she was not scared or nervous but instead was actually excited and was looking forward to be seeing him again.

_Stop this Selene! This is the kind of distraction you need to avoid!, _she scolded her self.

Sure, the guy was gorgeous- _Yes! we have already established that!- _and funny, and charming..which is why she is cursing him for making it even more difficult for her to avoid whatever feeling it is that she is feeling.

_It is just a crush..a phase..it will go away_., she chanted to herself.

Chuckling to herself, funny, ever since she arrived in the starship, she has made composing chants as her recent hobby, especially when James is around. Ugh!, turning off her glass padd, she had had enough studying for the night. She was angry at her self for constantly thinking about the Captain. _What is wrong with me?.. _Standing from the bed, she went to her computer and started her video message for Rio.

_"Hey Ry! How's your first day?. I hope yours was better than mine."_ rolling her eyes remembering her first encounter with her senior officers this morning at the transporter pad.

_"As always Mike made a fool out of himself this morning, embarrassing him self including me. I'm in my room right now, can't sleep. I'm supposed to be studying for my briefing tomorrow with the Captain. We'll be beaming to a planet 2 days from now and the Captain said he has considered this my first assignment! Can you believe it? My first real assignment, not some simulation, not some cheap recorded video that they let you talk to back at the academy. But a real assignment. I'm already wondering who I'm going to meet in that planet. I'm so excited Ry!" _Selene said smiling, she could already picture Rio's face now, screaming and jumping. Rio has always beeen very supported of her.

_"And yes! to answer your question, the Captain is "the hottest captain they have on this side of the federation"_ Selene said matter-of-factly raising her hand and quoting in the air for effect.

_"I really wished you were on this ship Ry. At least I know someone familiar. Aside from Mike.. Well gotta go. Call me when you get this ok? Miss you missy!" _

Selene said as she ended her video message to her friend, typing in the address for USS Clement.

Now not sure what to do next, Selene stood up and decided on unpacking her things and arranging her room. Better make her day as productive as possible. Half way through the packing her stomach grumbled. Looking at the clock on her stand, it was 0215H in the morning. _Great breakfast is not even served yet!_, as she continued to arrange her things around her room, making it more homey. When her stomach grumbled again. sitting down on he bed, she pulled her boots on and decided to wear just her grey tank and black shorts, and decided to go rummaging on the mess hall to eat whatever she could find. She could do vending machines, she thought. Remembering the incident on the mess hall, she decided it was safe for her to go now, now that everyone is asleep and only the ones on the graveyard shift on duty. Exiting her room, she paddled down the hallway and entered the lift for the mess hall.

The mess hall was dimly lit when Selene entered. Stopping in front of a row of vending machines, she read each one looking for something to eat. Coffee. Noodles. Cold Sandwiches. Cold Beverages. Chips. Nothing. Selene was not exactly in the mood to eat fast food.

Looking around she spotted the double swinging doors leading to the galley. Ha! Maybe Maria left something there that is edible. Making her way to the galley, Selene noticed the stainless cooking appliances arranged around the 'kitchen'. Most of them were turned off to conserve energy. Turning on the lights to dim 1 mode making the galley a little more bright. Spotting the refrigerators she made her way to the back of the galley. She spotted turkey, and immediately grabbed some mayo and mustard. She turned around and placed the food on a counter top, and turned around to grab the apple pie she saw hiding behind the turkey she grabbed. Turning around she almost dropped the pie and jumped startled when she saw James standing by the door of the fridge.

"Oh my god! Shit!" Selene shouted.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." James said holding his hands out to try and catch her or the apple in case she stumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Selene asked irritated, she was caught off guarded and almost landed flat on her ass by the same guy she was also trying to avoid, she noted.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but seeing what you were doing, I guess you could let me join?" James asked politely.

"I was just trying to grab some midnight snack. Here you could help me slice that." Selene answered, handing James the turkey.

Selene was surprised that James knew his way around the kitchen.

James immediately turned around grabbed a cutting board and pulled out the drawer and got a knife and a butter knife for Selene. Turning around he handed Selene the butter knife and noticed Selene was looking at him surprised evident on her face.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." Selene answered turning around and heating the bread on the toaster, and opening the bottles for the mayo and mustard and got two round plates near the sink that was dried.

"So a midnight snack, huh?" James answered trying to break the tension between them,_ More like sexual tension!_, he told himself.

When he entered mess hall, trying to find something to eat, he saw the lights on the galley suddenly turned bright and decided to go check it out. He had been to this galley at this time of the night to grab something to eat, something he only does alone, kitchen reminds him a lot of home, and something that only Maria knows, which even went as far as scolding him one time, for leaving the utensils he used and her kitchen a mess after his midnight adventure in the galley. He decided to go to the mess hall and get something to eat. Sleep was not coming to him tonight, he mused. He had so many previous reports to review and he had to prepare his own report to be submitted after their negotiations on Pasil two days from now. He also had an ensign to brief later. Which is, he was honest enough to admit was the main reason he couldn't sleep. He kept replaying in his head her reaction was when he told her about her first assignment, and how constantly she was able to ignore every flirty remark, every sexy smirk he threw her way. Sure, he noticed the blushes and the argument in she had in her head when he'd noticed the wrinkle in her forehead whenever her brow would meet. But other than that, she never responded to any of his advances. Except. That sexy smile and the look under lashes she gave him which almost drove him insane. She was beautiful, but if she'd try and use it, it was disaster on his part. He could not even stop Chekov, Sulu and Nyota from laughing at him when he entered the bridge. Those three eggheads were watching them through the security monitor!, He almost died of embarassment.

He entered the galley thinking it must be Maria, expecting him to trash her galley again. He heard the sound of the refrigerator door opening and slamming shut, and noticed the turkey, mayo and mustard on the counter, _nice choice!, _and thought, somebody else must be hungry tonight. He went directly to the back of the galley to were the refrigerators were situated and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw that cute ass when she bended over to grab something else on the fridge. He knew that ass anywhere. It was the same ass he was trying to land on, ever since she arrived on the ship this morning. He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard the fridge door slammed shut and saw the startled expression on her face and heard her scream in shock.

"Yep" Selene answered popping the 'p'. Pulling James out of his day dreaming.

James watched her as she prepared the sandwich, his eyes raking her body, the way she was dressed was making it uncomfortable for him. She watched her stack the turkey slices and then spread some mayo and mustard, some of it reaching her thumb which is holding the bread down. He watched her pull her thumb and suck the mayo, James had to swallow hard.

"Here try it. And tell me what you think." Selene said offering the sandwich to James. James took a bite out of the sandwich and fell in love with it. The taste was a perfect balance between the turkey, mayo and the mustard.

"Wow. This is great. You should try doing this more often, You'd give Maria a run for her money." James answered. Selene laughed.

"Oh no. I'd rather not. I'm perfectly contented with being the ambassadress of this ship." Selene answered, smiling at James. Slicing the apple pie and giving both of them a piece.

"Yes, about that. Why Ambassadress?" James asked, his interest peaking.

"Well, I never saw myself, working in an office pushing papers. I've always loved adventure and found out that field work is my calling." Selene answered smiling, eating a small slice from her apple pie.

Remembering the time her papa had tried to convince her not to join the federation.

"True, but why the Federation?" James asked again.

Sure, he was attracted to the girl, any guy would if they saw her, but his infatuation with her is growing into something he was not prepared for, to be quite honest, he was actually really scared were this could lead to.

"Why not the federation?" Selene countered. She already knew the answer to the question, but giving her identity away would make working for her a lot more complicated.

James nodded at her answer. She was avoiding the question, it was obvious. The reason to that avoidance was peaking his interest even more. It must be that important for her to be keeping it from him. Finishing his sandwich, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton for orange juice and poured them both a glass.

Selene slicing more of the turkey and making her own sandwich.

"No. Please let me do that." James said grabbing the knife from Selene's hand, the slightest touch sending shivers through her arm. Selene decided to take a sip from her juice and hopped slightly to sit on the counter top to watch James prepare her a sandwich.

"Here try mine." James said offering her the sandwich he made. Selene bit into his sandwich and moaned.

"What's in it?" she asked, digging into her sandwich much faster.

"Pretty much the same but with a few garnish, but I left everything cold, more like a cold turkey sandwich." James answered watching her eat more of the sandwich and grabbing his own glass and taking a sip form it.

"You know if I wanted a cold sandwich, I've would've gotten one from the vending machines." Selene joked. The humor in her eyes evident.

"Yes you could. But it won't be a Kirk Special." James countered.

"Of course.." Selene nodded smiling. Biting off the last of her sandwich.

"You know if we could keep this up, we could probably make 101 different ways to prepare a turkey sandwich." As soon as the word left her mouth Selene immediately clamped her mouth shut.

Did she just say 'we'?. And did she just suggest that they keep this up? Meeting every night in the galley for some midnight snack?. Casting a cautious glance at James, Selene noticed he was battling with himself, seeing the surprised expression cross his face when she suggested they keep meeting here for a midnight snack.

James was sure of what he heard and he was certainly expecting this to be more of a routine thing for them. Something about her presence is very calming, like he could tell anything to her and not be judged. Right now, at this moment making the snack, everything just felt light and easy, no flirting, no sexy smirk, no bantering, just him and her and nothing else mattered. He was actually considering proposing to her to make this more a regular thing, _the midnight snack thing!_, he added. But he wasn't exactly sure how to approach the subject but now that it came to her, he couldn't help but smile.

"You know that might actually be possible." he answered smiling and glancing at the girl sitting on the counter top beside him.

Selene let out a silent sigh, relieved that he was open to the suggestion that they keep this up. Smiling towards James, silently thanking him that she did not deliberately embarrass herself, yet again.

"You have something.." James tried to point out the mayo that was left on her upper lip, making her look funny with her smiling at him.

"Huh..what?" Selene asked, confused to what was James trying to say to her.

"You got.." James couldn't finish the sentence, instead pointed to her upper lip and gestured to the mayo.

"Oh!" realization struck Selene as to what was it James was trying to tell, she immediately looked down hiding her now, red face and tried looking for a napkin to wipe her lip, but James beat her to it.

"It's okay, Here I got it." James said as he stood a little closer to were Selene was sitting on, and wiped the mayo from her lip.

Their eyes locked, and James swore he could live happy just staring into those green eyes of hers. He glanced down at her lips and they were pink and soft, how much he wanted to taste her at this moment. He slowly leaned in, the napkin completely forgotten, his hand now positioned on either side of her on the counter locking her in.

Selene was hypnotized by his eyes, now darkened blue. He leaned closer and she looked up, their faces now inches from each other. She felt his breath fan out across her face, his nose touching hers.

_Stop!_

"Um.I'm so sorry, Captain..I.."Selene was jolted by her brain telling her to stop whatever it is she was about to do.

She shook her head to clear her mind of him, and got a clear view on things. She was going to do something that would not only embarrass her but also him. She couldn't do this! Quickly jumping from the counter, she made a run for the double doors.

"I'm so sorry Captain. I..I have to go." James stood dumbstruck.

What the hell just happened?

Everything was going well until she pulled away, regret crossing her features. Was it something he said?, did he offend her or something?. He was not really sure but everything seemed to reel back to reality, he didn't even had the chance to explain himself or ask her what was wrong, when she ran out of the galley and realized he was left alone, suddenly making his own snack alone didn't sound appealing to him anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is chp6, so sorry for the long wait.. I just noticed that it took me 15 days since my last post, and I hope its worth the wait. =)**

**Also I would like to explain some parts, as I've made some star trek fans angry with the contents of this one; I know I promised to write the story as close to the real thing as possible, but as I found out, it was harder than I thought, so I decided to make my own planets and characters, even codes and regulations of the federation, since its fanfiction, im thinking its only legal..no offense to star trek fans. And I know im not the first writer with the 'bar in the starship' idea, but what the heck! Haha it would prove itself useful as the story unfolds..=)**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who have read and reviewed this story and to those who have added this story, including me (yey!) to their favorites! Much love and appreciation.!=)**

**To be honest it actually took me while, battling with myself, where to stop with this chapter, as much I hate reading cliffhangers, I realized that from a writer's point of view it is healthy to leave cliffys here and there to make the story interesting, and I promise you guys, that I would take this story slow and it will get interesting. Anyhoo, here is chap 6. ENJOY! =) xoxo**

**p.s 'shemagh' – Arabic scarf =)**

**I don't own anything.**

**-chapter 6-**

Selene dragged herself to the lavatory. She didn't receive much sleep last night-or should it be this morning? _Two hours..._She only got two hours of sleep when her alarm woke her up.

She stood groggily under the shower, now. Washing her hair and lathering soap on her skin...she felt somewhat awake now. She walked back to her room and changed into her uniform, still thinking about _him _and the almost kiss.

"What the hell is wrong with me? He's the captain!" Selene asked herself while pulling her boots on. "And I'm not the type of person to go around kissing people!"

She turned to her stand and grabbed her glass padd. Recalling what happened last night, every single comment, every single line exchange, she couldn't exactly figure out what happened to lead them to almost kiss._ Almost! _That was the keyword. She suddenly smiled brightly, realizing that nothing really happened. _Nothing really happened_, repeating it to herself. She laughed.

_But you would have liked it if he did, wouldn't you? A_t this she fell silent.

"Knock, knock."

Selene turned around to see Nyota standing by her door. She was slightly startled.

"Sorry, the door was ajar; I was hoping we could get breakfast together?" Nyota asked, hopeful.

"I'm not really hungry but sure." Selene answered, checking to make sure she didn't leave anything behind before exiting her room.

Walking through the hall, arm in arm, they entered the lift and pressed the button for the floor for the mess hall.

"So...How was your first night on the _Enterprise_?" Nyota inquired.

Of course, she knew exactly how it went. She, Sulu, and Chekov had watched both her and Jim on the security monitor. Whenever Jim would disappear from the bridge, they always knew where he would go to. Even if he was supposed to be dealing with something, he would find himself in the Archives' Centre where he assigned her.

"It was, um...interesting." Selene mumbled, remembering again the events of last night. She could feel her face heating up again.

She could not even look Nyota in the eye. Suddenly she found the lift floor interesting as she studied the intricate patterns of light designing the lift.

"It's just a lift, ninny, you don't need to make study of it. Now, tell me." Nyota commanded. Now she was interested-something must have happened last night that she was not aware of. She hoped Jim didn't cajole her into sleeping with him on her first night.

_I would kill that man! _she thought.

"Tell you what?" Selene asked, feigning innocence. She couldn't tell her, not Nyota of all people! The only lady friend in the Captain's circle would be sure to make fun of her if she found our.

"Oh, please! You're as red as a frickin' tomato-tell me." Nyota insisted.

"No." Selene countered.

"Is it a guy? It _has _to be a guy." Nyota trying to guess. More blush spread to Selene's cheeks and neck this time.

"It _is _a guy! Tell me who it is?"

As the doors to the lift opened, Selene took one step forward, grateful to finally escape Nyota's interrogation...but was only to stop dead on her tracks when she saw James standing on the entrance. They eyeballed each other for a moment.

"Spock and I were wondering why you're late, Ny," James broke the silence first.

"I know, I just stopped by Selene's room, and invited her to join us this morning, I hope you don't mind,_ Jim_." Nyota answered, keeping the conversation rolling. She obviously noted the sudden tension between them.

She also noticed Selene had her head low and would not even look at the captain, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Jim, on the other hand, seemed fidgety himself, constantly running his hand through his hair and whatnot.

"No, of course not. Please..." James stepped aside to let the ladies walk first.

Selene was glad to have left the lift-she felt trapped inside. Taking in a deep breathe, she allowed herself to relax. _Nothing happened. Nothing happened_, she kept repeating to herself. She walked briskly into the mess hall, leaving James and Nyota arguing behind her.

"What did you do?" Nyota asked, venom seeping into her voice.

"What? Me?" James innocently answered.

"Yes _you_. What did you do? She was as pale as a ghost. Now what the hell happened?" Nyota demanded.

Of all the years she had known Jim, she knew that if anybody was responsible for the sudden change in the girl's mood, it would be him.

"Nothing. We just met at the galley last night while getting midnight snacks. That's it. I swear!" James answered, throwing his hands up in defense.

Nyota didn't even believe him the slightest. Even if he was telling the truth, he was not telling everything. Nyota looked at James pointedly, prompting him to continue.

"And, we sort of..well almost kind of kissed." James cowered back slightly, already expecting the onslaught of curses and nags that he expected to come from Nyota.

Silence.

He could almost hear the crickets. Never in a million years did James expect Nyota to be this silent after hearing such information. It would always be the glare and then the yelling and the storming to the bridge, after hearing from the entire female population on this starship that he'd broken-again-another girl's heart on the ship. James let out a sigh of relief.

_Slap._

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" James asked rubbing the spot on his arm were Nyota slapped him.

"Jim, how could you! The girl has only been on this ship for 24 hours and your already trying to get into her pants!" Nyota heatedly whispered, looking around to make sure nobody heard her.

"Well, what was I suppose to do? Walk out? The moment was just to good to pass out on." James reasoned. Of course, he wouldn't admit that he was already intrigue by the girl, as well as attracted.

"So you were just caught up in the moment?" Nyota clarified. She didn't exactly like what she was hearing.

James could be a real gentleman if he wanted to be, and be a real asshole the next. This time his going for the asshole role, and she wasn't liking it. Selene was becoming a dear friend to her, and she didn't want that ending soon all because this ass of a captain was just 'caught up in the moment'.

"That's what I said, didn't I?-"

_Slap_.

"Ow! Jesus, Ny!" James cursed, rubbing the spot again

"God! You're insufferable!" Nyota answered back, walking away and looking for Selene. She wasn't sitting with the guys today, she decided. Spock would understand.

Sitting across James in the small conference room located beside the bridge, Selene couldn't help but feel nervous all of a sudden. Less than 14 hours ago, she was excited to be spending time alone with the

Captain.

Honestly, she enjoyed his company, but after their little adventure last night, she couldn't wait to get out of the room now. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. She tried inhaling and exhaling before the briefing but nothing worked. She tried reviewing her padd, prepping herself for this briefing, but all she could think about was last night. It wasn't the briefing that she was scared of, she knew it. It was the thought of being with James on the same room, alone, that scared the wits out of her.

James finally looked up. He was actually talking to himself to finally look at her. She was nervous, that he could tell.

"Ok Let's begin." James started, breaking the awkward silence between. He was actually looking forward to meeting her today alone, to finally have the chance and talk about the incident last night. He was sure it made things a lot awkward now...more awkward, when he saw Selene almost jump at the sound of his voice.

'We will be beaming tomorrow on Pasil at 1000, upon arrival please establish radio communications with _Enterprise-any _discrepancies inform me. As per standard operating procedure if were not contacted by the ship, we will be beamed in 24 hours, got it?"

"Yes Captain." Selene nodded, finally relaxing a bit. Thank God.

"Initial assessment of the planet should be made, initial contact with the local should be established. Everything should be documented. Now, the planet is known for its extreme weather. Extreme high temperatures in the daytime and below freezing temperatures by nightfall. Bring only what is necessary. Water, might I add, is scarce on the planet. Now, we know it is a trader's planet, water is considered pricey-we bring enough amount to keep us hydrated. We are also informed of the inhabitants that reside there, make sure you are equipped with self defense. With you being our Ambassadress, the sole representative for the federation, you are to conduct peaceful and successful negotiation with the nomads. Are you with me on this, Selena?" James asked.

"Yes Captain, I understand." Selene confirmed.

"Good; now if negotiations are unsuccessful, we are to report right away to the ship and immediate evacuation of the planet must be made. They're not exactly friendly so to speak, especially to the Federation." James explained. Selene only nodded in response.

"Okay...stop." James suddenly commanded.

Selena looked at him like he had grown two heads. She thought she was doing fine understanding the briefing, it was actually all about the SOP's, but right now she was just lost.

"Relax, Selena. You're as stiff as a board. Breathe. I'm not going to bite."

He was slowly getting irritated with her reaction to him, like he was going to eat her all of a sudden.

"I am relaxed. Thank you for your concern, Captain." Selene said.

"No, you're not. Now try and take a deep breathe-you like your going to faint." James said. Why was she like this? Nothing really happened. Sure they almost kissed, but it's not like they slept together.

"I said I'm fine." This time it was Selene's turn to become annoyed.

Why couldn't he just finish with the briefing and be gone? She was nervous as it is, but she was no where near going to admit it to him. And with him, making side remarks that she should relax even prolonged this exchange even further.

"No you're not. What's wrong? Is it because of last night?" James asked, his temper rising.

Selene could feel the heat on her cheeks. She ducked her head to hide her face, silently cursing him for bringing up that incident. As if she wasn't uncomfortable enough as it is.

"No." She said firmly, trying to hide her embarrassment by faking confidence.

"No? Your already blushing Selena, so stop lying to me." James said. He couldn't stop himself now, his temper is now getting the best of him.

"Well, what did you want to say-?" Selene asked.

"What did you want _me_ to say?" James abruptly asked, cutting her off.

"Did you want me to say 'I'm sorry'? I'm not the one who walked out, _you_ did!" James said, his voice rising.

"And thank God I walked out!" Selene answered standing up getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going? I haven't dismissed you yet. And what did you mean by that?" James said also standing up grabbing Selene by the arm.

She shook him off in disgust. "Don't you get it? You're a Captain. _My _Captain, and I'm just an ensign. I don't want to be labeled as the one who slept her way into the middle. Whatever it is your trying to do, it's not going to work. It's unethical." Selene finished.

"Well, _dear,_ you'd be surprised on how many women would be dying to be in your shoes last night." James answered calmly, his famous smirk plastered on his face. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not like most women." Selene answered back. "Now, if you have nothing else to say, I'll see you tomorrow at the transporter theatre, _hon_." she hastily added, running her hand at the sensor and walking out of the small conference room.

"Hey! I'm the captain here and I say you're not dismissed yet!" James yelled after her. The only response he got was a wave from her; she didn't even bother to look back, as she entered the lift to continue her work.

The bridge became instantly silent the minute James walked in. He looked around and noticed everyone pretending to be busy with their work.

"We're still not on course for Pasil until 0800 tomorrow so tell me, what is with the sudden silence?" James asked to no one in particular.

He was not in one of his jolly moods this just got into a fight with Selena bout last night, and she walked out on him. To say he was pissed was the understatement of the day.

_'Whatever it is your trying to do, it will not work. It's unethical.',_ Selene's words replaying in his head.

He could not get pass the idea that Selene is avoiding any personal relationship with him. _'Any girl would be dying to be in your shoes.' _and the only response he got was a wave in his direction. She did not even care that she that lucky to be at the receiving end of his affection.

_Affection._

James scoffed at the word. _More like lust_, he thought.

At this, everyone at the bridge turned to look at the captain.

"He's finally lost his mind." Sulu whispered to Chekov.

"I'm sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" McCoy asked as he briskly walked into the bridge.

Nyota had called him a while ago about an incident involving Jim, but he had been caught up with a patient, who would not accept any medical officer but him.

"Yes. Please do care to share, what _did _Bones miss?" James asked this time, directing the question at Nyota, Sulu and Chekov.

He had a hunch it was about him and that damn security monitor.

Chekov could not resist glaring at the doctor. Now James would know they were watching him - again - through the security monitor.

"I said I'm sorry. Cheryl from the Research Department dropped by the medical bay, again, saying she was suffering from a headache she got while experimenting on some aquatic lily plants, like I care. And she would only ask for me." McCoy explained, muttering the last part and rolling his eyes for effect.

McCoy noticed the glare the helmsman was giving him and to be honest, it was his fault, he did not recognize right away that Jim was already in the bridge when he entered. They were all actually hoping to keep this a little secret between the group, excluding James.

"She's into you too?" James asked McCoy.

"She's into _everybody _Jim, and I can't believe you even slept with her." McCoy countered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! You saw the Doctor. She was...decent. "James tried to salvage whatever dignity he had left.

"Decent my ass. Imagine the sexually transmitted disease you're likely to get, then you tell me if it's decent." McCoy explained.

Nyota had had enough about James' attitude. Sure, he was yelled at - she'd have Selene to thank for that - but for him to take it out on every one else was unfair.

"James and Selene got into a fight earlier. She yelled at him for trying to get into her pants last night. "Nyota explained, looking intently at James.

"My god man! Have you lost your mind?" McCoy asked. He could not believe what he just heard.

He knew the kid was fast when it came to women, but the girl hasn't been on this ship for 48 hours and he already tried his 'Kirk Charm' on the poor girl.

"Do you want to see a replay, Doctor McCoy? I guarantee you, it would be very entertaining." Spock interjected.

"Wait; you're in on it, too? How come no one ever told me about this?" James asked, surprised to find that even Spock was interested in his personal life. The Vulcan could not even express his emotions to save his life, and now ge was suggesting they watch his encounter with Selene like a daytime TV show?

"'Cause you never asked." McCoy bluntly replied. As he walked directly to were the security monitor was placed, everybody began to crowd around him. So the cat is out of the bag. _This should be fun_, McCoy thought.

James sat down at his chair, listening to the various reactions from his crew as they watched the exchange between him and Selene earlier this morning.

His humiliation was getting the best of him and he could not take it anymore. His crew was never interested in his personal life before, nor did they give a rat's ass who he slept with. Yes, he had slept with quite a few women. _Half of the female population, _as Nyota would put it. But still, this is the first time, the only time they have been adamant on knowing every single detail about his new found attraction to this ensign, who only seemed to resent him more, each time he tried his 'Kirk Charm' on her.

"Unbelievable!" McCoy exclaimed.

"I know, right? And then he asks what he should have said? Could he be anymore thick?" Nyota excitedly answered.

"Vell, if you vould look at it from ze Keptin's perspective, vhat _zhould _he have zaid?" Chekov rushed to the captain's defence.

"It's simple, actually-Ensign Isabel was looking for a confirmation." Spock stated.

Everyone turned to him, staring at him like he had grown two heads.

"Confirmation?" Sulu clarified, his brow scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes, a confirmation. A girl like Ensign Isabel-"

"_Woman_." Nyota bluntly corrected.

"A woman, like Selena, was looking for a confirmation. She was not looking for 'one night stands' as you humans call it. A confirmation that this is more than just a physical contact for the Captain. She is the type for a long term relationship. Something that involves more than just mating for satisfaction. Although I'd have to commend her, she does not act like most humans. Propelled by the sudden impulses of emotion. Between the two of them, she is the one with a rational thinking on the approach of the subject, that is why she was able to stop herself from their almost kiss. Captain on the other hand, is thinking with an entirely different head, hence the failure to impress the girl..._woman _every single chance he gets." Spock explained.

Brief silence.

"Impressive Spock. I would not have expected you of all people, to have explained the complexities of a human relationship." McCoy clapped the Vulcan on the back.

"Vait. I didn't understand." Chekov complained.

"It means that if the Captain wants to get it 'on' with Selena, he has to step up his game. Be more sincere, more...serious. " Sulu clarified.

"Thank you Sulu, for pointing out the obvious, and Mr. Spock...I never thought I would get advice on relationships from a Vulcan, especially one who cannot even express his own emotions to his own girlfriend." James interjected standing up from his chair. He was becoming irritated by the fact that everybody was treating him like he wasn't there. They just discussed his entire behavior with the ensign without even including him in the conversation.

"Sucks to be you now, kid. Gotta go, have to see something about aquatic lily plants." McCoy trying to escape the now boiling James.

An angry James is never good company, and he suddenly felt bad for the rest of the group who would be working with him for the rest of the day.

"And as for the rest of you, don't you have work to do?" James glared at the group, who immediately returned to their post to resume their work.

Standing on the transporter pad, Selene felt nervous. She along with two guys from the Security and Defense Department, a Medical Officer and the Captain, would be beaming down today.

_The only flower amongst the thorns_, she thought.

Tightening her grip on her small bag slung over her shoulder, she mentally checked if she had everything she needed. They would be staying for two days, three at most. She reviewed the details she read about the planet and the habitants residing in the planet.

"Alright guys, you ready?" James asked the group as he entered the bay.

"Ready whenever you are Cap'n," Scotty answered back. He was sitting in the same chair where Selene met him when she arrived on the ship not but three days ago.

Every member of the team slowly climbed onto the pad, positioning themselves on each circle, identifying how many signals were there needed to be transported.

"Nervous?" the medical officer standing on the right of Selene asked.

"Yeah-first assignment." Selene answered.

"Cool. Bradd." he introduced himself, extending his hand in greeting.

"Selena."

"Yeah, I know. Heard a lot about you from Mike." Bradd coyly added.

"Beaming you in 5,4,3,2,..."

Little white beams of light surrounded each crew as they slowly disappeared from the pad and onto the desert plain. Wind was blowing in from different directions, sand getting into their faces.

Almost instantly Bradd and the two Security officers started pulling scarves from their duffel bag to cover their faces and shield their eyes from the very hot glare of the planet's nearest star. Selene saw the action and started rummaging for her own to protect her head.

If _I don't find mine, soon I'll be washing my hair from all the sand blown into it_, she thought.

Still not finding her scarf, she almost dumped all the contents of her bag onto that sand, until she saw a hand stretched out holding a shemagh.

"Use this. I bought two. And cover your hair, we don't want them recognizing you as a woman." James handed her his extra scarf.

"Why?" Selene asked holding the scarf James handed her.

"Because women tend to be the weak link in a group." James explained, irritation laced in his voice. He wasn't in his talkative moods today, and he definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

_Juniors, _he added.

Selene turned the other way and silently worked on putting on the scarf, tying her hair on a messy bun then covering it up with the scarf.

_Weak link my ass_, she thought with a scoff. If he thought she was a 'weak link', then why bother bringing her in the first place?

Walking towards nowhere, looking into their glass PADDs for the direction of the nearest settlement. Climbing atop the highest tip of the sand hill they found James looked around for any sign of civilization.

"Maybe were going on the wrong the direction." Bradd suggested.

"We're following the direction from our PADDs-how could we be 'going in the wrong direction'!" one of the security officers answered.

"Hey Captain, shouldn't Lt. Montgomery beamed us a little closer to the city?" Bradd asked James, who was standing atop a sand hill.

The wind was slowly picking up, and they were nowhere near any form of civilization. James' mood was getting no better. The medical officer was right, shouldn't have Scotty beamed them a little closer to the city? They were already losing time as they speak.

"Do we have clear communication with the _Enterprise,_ gentlemen?" James asked the three who were standing at the foot of the sand hill.

"Yes, Captain." One of the security officers answered.

"Excellent. Contact them now inform them of our current situation. Also, provide them are current coordinates." James gave the instruction. The officer nodded in acknowledgement.

"Captain, they say we are on the right track. The coordinates they gave us on the location of the city is accurate. The Federation couldn't have been wrong." the officer answered a few minutes after establishing radio contact with the ship.

"Then why don't I see anything?" James muttered asking himself, squinting his eyes and looking as far as his eyes can see.

"Maybe the city is underneath us?" Selene suggested, climbing atop the hill. She stood beside James, both scanning their surroundings. All she could see she was endless sea of sand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you been here befo-What the hell are you wearing?" James was being sarcastic when he was cut off, surprised to see what Selena was wearing under the scarf.

"You said to bring what it necessary, and you did specifically mention the extremes in weather on this planet, and I myself did a little studying of my own." Selene explained. "Turga."

"What?" James asked, perplexed.

"Turga, ball of gas burning...? A star? Their star, or should I say their sun. That's what is giving off the extreme heat and unbearable radiation and sunlight, hence..." Selene explained further adjusting her sunglasses for effect.

"I knew that." James shot back.

"Then you know you should wear one to protect your retina and prevent wrinkles around the eyes." Selene added the last part just to irritate him.

"Whatever. Well men, you heard the Ambassadress.,." sarcastically bowing in effect towards Selene, "maybe the city is 'underneath us'." imitating Selene's voice, causing for the three men to snicker.

Selene could only glare at James from behind her glasses. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

Looking back at the scene before her, she noticed a tiny dot on the vast desert. As it got closer she could almost hear a faint song being sung by a grumpy voice, sounds of metal clamping together, and what seems to be something riding a camel like animal.

"What is that?" Selene asked, squinting her eyes and moving a little nearer to the edge to get a better look.

Without warning, the sand on her feet gave way and she felt herself off balanced, falling from the edge of the hill face down, when strong arms grab hold of her waist pulling her upright.

"Watch it, _weak link_." James scolded. The last thing they need is to attend to an injured crew on this hell-of-a-place planet. It was getting hotter and they needed to find some shade soon, or they'll be melting their asses off. They only bought enough water for the duration of their stay. Wiping the sweat forming on his brows, James looked intently at the figure Selena had pointed earlier.

"Well whatever. That, Captain, looks like a settler. I'm going to see if he's going to be some of assistance to us." Selene stalked off, running downward hill onto the direction of the traveler.

"Hey! We're supposed to be inconspicuous!" James raised his voice, already too late, Selena was already half way down the hill.

"Why don't men never stop for directions!" Selena muttered.

Unbelievable-they were already behind schedule, dehydrated, and James could not even get pass his big ass of an ego to ask for help.

_Does she want to get killed? _James couldn'tt believe his eyes.

There were protocols to follow when in a hostile planet, and she didn't seem to care to follow these protocols.

"She will get herself into trouble and then we'll have to save her." Bradd stated the obvious.

"Tell me about it." James answered as he walked past Bradd and the two other officers to follow Selena.

"Come on boys; we'll soon to have a 'damsel in distress' to save." Bradd said, rolling his eyes. Sure Mike told him all about her, but not everything.

"I don't believe this." James muttered as he and his crew members followed the Nadra, a strange looking camel-like animal.

The animal was being pulled by its owner, Huson, a small man, with rough grayish skin almost like an elephant's, his clothes barely covering his man-regions. His animal was packed from kitchen-wares to sleeping bags.

"Are we there yet?" Selena asked Huson.

They have become close friends in a short time she had known him, of course it was easy to use her charms on him. No wonder James insisted they keep her identity a secret, water as well as women were scarce on the planet.

As soon as she hailed Huson and asked assistance on the direction of the city, he quickly offered help, and insisted he himself lead them to it.

Sitting atop Nadra, smiling, thinking about the nick name James invented for her, _Weak link my ass_, she snickered. Casting a glance at James and found him walking along side the camel, his arms folded across his chest. He glared at the sand they were walking on.

"Almost there, milady. As soon as we get past this hill, you may be able to spot it from were your sitting." Huson answered, glancing up at Selene. He gave her his most dashing smile.

"How come she gets to sit on the camel, and we don't?" Bradd asked James in hushed tones, not wanting to offend the settler.

"Because a Lady should be treated properly and with respect." Huson answered for James,

"Thank you Huson; its nice to know that some men haven't forgotten a little common courtesy." Selene asked glancing at James, who held her gaze just the same.

"Great now. I'm getting advice from a street rat." James muttered.

"What did you call me?" Huson asked.

"You heard me."

"I swear to-"

"Hey! Hey! Stop it." Selena commanded, looking keenly at James.

The guy was unbelievable! Here they were, trudging through the desert with limited supplies and were lucky enough to be saved by this settler, and all James was doing was run his mouth on the poor fella.

"One more word, human, and I'll cut off your balls and throw them into the crocs." Huson threatened,

"Bring it, elephant boy." James sneered.

"_James Tiberius Kirk_." Selena hissed.

"What?" he asked looking up. He just couldn't believe it-did she just call him by his full name?

"Drop it." Selene ordered.

Sexy.

One word to describe the whole name calling that Selena did. It was drop dead sexy. Nobody ever called him by his full name, or because he never allowed any women to call him by his full name, not even his first name. It was always Jim or captain, when they were addressing him. He did not even give her permission to call him, but she still did, and it was damn sexy. Reprimanding him like that sent shivers down his spine. The way his name just rolled of her tongue, it was just perfect.

"So tell me again milady, what you and your company were doing lounging in the desert?" Huson asked again, it was unlikely that this strange group would end up lost in the desert, without supplies, and only belongings they have are everything they have on their backs.

"We...we were cast away, banished from...our planet." Selena answered, casting a curious glance towards James. He also had the same cautious look on him.

This settler was asking one too many questions and he was not liking it.

"Oh yes, right. You and..." Huson gestured towards James and three other crew members,

"Husband." James answered, "and our entire household was banished, for not being able to pay our taxes." James added completing their fake story, that would have to hold for now, until they reach the city and find the council were they would have to bring the news of the federation's proposed plan.

"You two are married?" Huson could not believe this,

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" James asked, looking the settler dead in the eye.

"No, I should have known; you two bicker and banter like old couples." Huson answered, earning a snicker from Bradd who was listening on the entire exchange.

James whipped his head around to face the medical officer. If the settler heard Bradd, he would have known instantly it was a lie. Bradd could not resist laughing at the reaction of the settler, the two did banter like a married couple, now he knows the reason why the whole bridge was intrigued by this two.

Bradd raised his palms to admit to no argument needed, tyring to hide the smile forming on his face.

"And I would appreciate it, settler, if you don't look at her like she's something to eat." James added, earning a glare from the settler.

Selene's blush at the moment could rival a tomato. Thank god for the scarf and the sunglasses. Feeling her face heat up more at the mentioncoming from James. They did not exactly plan the entire story, nor did they expect they'd be forced to make one up for security reasons, but it seemed the right idea for the moment. Although she considered Huson as harmless, things might change completely, once they reached the city and he found himself in the advantage position. Now that they would be in his home court, seeing as he is out numbered now with the current status.

"Ah, there it is." Huson announced once they reached the top of the hill, giving them the full view of the great city.

"Wow." Selena whispered.

The city itself was big and looked liked it was carved from the rocky mountain in was leaning on, it was surrounded by a vast wall made of scrap metal and junk, huts and houses made of light material were scattered at the bottom of the city, the structures adorning the side of the mountain must be were they would find the people there suppose to negotiate with.

Arriving at the massive gate of the city, they were stopped by what could look to be like guards. They resembled huge hippos that could stand on its hind legs, with long tusks, dressed in rusty armor,

"Slaves?" one of them asked Huson, his voice low and grumpy. He stopping directly in front of them and immediately began inspecting each one.

"No. Banished." Huson answered, walking past the guard and into the city.

Stooping in on one of the fountains found in the center of the city, Huson assisted Selena as she stepped down from Nadra.

"Here's your stop. Goodluck."

"Thank you Huson. How could we ever repay you?" Selena said.

"I'll think of something." Huson answered as he walked away and

disappearing into the crowd.

James scanned their surroundings and found out they would not be safe for long. They stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the crowds. He could already see some males glaring at them from what looked like a pub. _This is not good._

"Stay close, Don't stray." James instructed Selene, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her beside him.

Walking through the crowd, James had to drag Selena who wouldn't stop inspecting every single stall they passed.

_What part of hostile doesn't she understand? _James thought, bitterly.

Selene could not stop the blush that would constantly re-appear every time James would drag her away from a stall. It would always remind her that he hasn't let go of her hand since he grabbed it earlier.

_Stay close, Don't stray_, she heard him say. He was keeping her safe, and that would cue another appearance of her infamous blush.

She couldn't stop herself from checking every stall they could pass, they were in a market, that she could easily identify. It was packed with a lot of people: there were pubs on one side, stalls of organics and non-organics on the other end from jewelries to appliances to gadgets, clothes and weapons, the smell too, was something she would remember for the rest of her life. But what shocked her the most, was that it was hostile as she had previously expected-no one even recognized they are from the Federation and no one made a move to bother them...yet.

Their walk was slowly cut short when four tall, well built hippos stopped them, each of them glaring intently at James.

"New guys." one of them spoke out.

"Nice watch." one in the middle commented, standing directly in front of James, "Can I have it?" he added,

"I would love to, hippo, but it won't fit you." James retorted. On instinct, he pulled Selena behind him. He was not one who could predict the future, but he could already see were this is heading and it wasn't good. They were seriously outnumbered but he was not the type to go down without a fight.

"What did you call me?" he growled standing closer to James. He looked him dead in the eye. Without warning one of them grabbed Selene and tossed her to the one standing front of James.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked. He removed Selene's scarf, revealing her.

"A woman!" Cheers could be heard from the group and everybody who surrounded them suddenly stopped to watch the spectacle.

"I'll give you my watch and you give me back the girl." James offered. Instantly, both security officers went to grab their gun out if their holsters.

"What do I need the watch for, now? Thanks, but no thanks." he said as he went to turn, dragging Selene with him.

Selene could not believe her fate. Tying to escape she kept wriggling her arm and pulling the opposite direction from were the hippo was trying to drag her.

"Let me go." Selene growled. Wriggling some more she tried to grab her sword she had placed on her waist.

"Under Executive Order 578 of the Federation, release her or I'll have you arrested." James stated, venom lacing his voice. His anger slowly rising, he aimed his phaser directly at the hippo holding Selene.

Gasps could be heard around them, whispers and murmurs could heard at the mention of the Federation, of course declaring out loud that they were the part of the Federation was a wrong idea. Most of the habitants of the planet were here because of the Federation. Some were previously arrested and some were in hiding. However, he did not have any other choice. They would have taken her, and he needed their attention directed at him.

"Federation? You say your from the Federation? The Federation doesn't exist here buddy-your in the wrong place." he answered stating the obvious. Everybody around them started to laugh.

James gripped his phaser tighter. They were making fun of him and he was not enjoying it. That was suppose to be his job.

Selene was nervous-she had never been into this type of situation before. Of course, getting herself killed meant being part of the job description but she hadn't expected it to be this soon. Trying to free her arm, she figured that this the best time since this hippo was distracted by James.

Casting one last look at James, she was surprised to see concern etched in his features. They locked eyes for a moment, and as if reading each others minds, James nodded in understanding, before his glare turned murderous. He directed his full attention at the hippo.

"I will not repeat myself, hippo. Let her go." James hissed, as Selena tried to free her arm.

"Stop moving or I'll break your arm!" the hippo yelled at her, instantly causing Selene to stop what she was doing.

As the hippo turned his attention back at James, Selene tried one last time with every strength she got, and pulled herself free. Grabbing ahold of her sword, with one fluid motion sliced through the arm of the hippo that tried to grab her again. Standing upright and aiming the tip of her sword to the hippo lying on the ground cradling his now broken arm.

"I broke your arm." Selene stated as if it was the common thing in the world.

The rest of the group growled angrily as the spectators around them started to vacate the market. James pulled Selena close and began to run when they were stopped by a group of guards-they could identify them by the flag their camels carried.

"Stop!" the leader stepped out from the group and aimed his spear at James and Selena. The rest of the guards got down from their horses and took hold of each one of them. They tied their hands together and before tying them to their camels.

"The Emperor wants to see you." the leader said. He lead them away, dragging James, Selena, Bradd and two other security officers behind them.

**Till chap7! =) **

**p.s revised version from trekki'n through..=) **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Omygod! Im so sorry for the long wait. There is no reason to excuse my behavior. I was just lazy.. and the thing they call 'writer's block', or something like that. I have the second half of my story all written and I just couldn't figure out how to connect this part to that part…if you guys get what I mean.. I have ideas on my head, and I am having a hard time translating them into written word. In short IM SINCERELY SORRY..=(**

**I would like to send a special shoutout to **_**MOONLITESERENADE**_**, yes guys!, THE moonliteserenade, for reviewing every single chapter in this story.=) the same moonliteserenade who wrote two of the most beautiful stories for dark knight! **

**To Stephanie, who made it her daily routine to check this story everyday for any possible updates, im so sorry for making you wait.. hugs to you!=)**

**And to all who have alerted, favorited and reviewed this story – much love and appreciation! Xoxo**

**On with the story…**

**I don't own anything=)**

_Previously on 'of greens and blues' _

_"Stop!" the leader stepped out from the group and aimed his spear at James and Selena._

_As the rest of the guards, got down from their horses and took hold of each one of them. Tying both their hand and tying them to their camels._

_"The Emperor wants to see you." the leader said, as he lead them away, dragging James, Selena, Bradd and two other security officers behind them._

**-chapter7-**

Walking through the long hallway, dragged behind the camels, Selene couldn't take her eyes away from the magnificent architectural designs surrounding them.

_I thought this planet was poor!_, apparently not.

Tall pillars, stretching from the floor all the way to the ceiling adorn each side with complex carvings of languages and drawings of past, and maybe, recent events that made it into their history. Interesting, that majority of the carvings were all about battles which clearly depicts what kind of culture the habitants of this planet has. It should not have come as surprise to Selene, knowing that, if not all, most of the habitants were or are wanted fugitives and convicts from the entire galaxy.

Stopping in front of one of the pillars, Selene could not stop herself from staring at one particular carving of what looked like an arena, with spectators surrounding the circle of a sandy lot, watching what looks like a giant worm, devouring a man.

"Move!" one of the men behind Selene shoved her, urging Selene to move forward.

Selene could not help but glare at the guy responsible for that particularly hard push.

Entering the huge bronze double doors, the guards lead them into what looks like a throne room. The room was covered in glass windows, their sat in the other end of the room was their supposed Emperor. The 'throne room' as Selene has dubbed it was circular in shape with intricate patterns designing the floor. At the center on the other end of the room, sat what will be the biggest guy she has met in her life. He was dressed in what looked like black leather robe with piercings on his face. Selene noticed that even the his entourage carried the same look. Hairstyles differ from color and cut, and tattoos adorn their bodies.

"Welcome!" the emperor boomed from were he was seated, raising his right hand with a goblet for effect, " I trust, that you enjoyed your little tour of our market. I do hope its to your liking." he added.

"Charming." James gritted between his teeth.

"See I told ya that man has a tongue. What I wouldn't give to have that tongue cut off!" Huson added as he entered the room, through the back door, behind the throne.

The Emperor nodded in response.

"Huson! Thank God! Help us, please. Tell them were innocent. We mean no harm." Selene interjected,

"What's this? A Lady?" the Emperor said astonished, signaling the one of the guards to bring her forward.

Selene tried to struggle as one of the guards tried to drag her forward closer to the Emperor.

"No, no, no.. We had an agreement. You said I could take her. She's mine. "Huson tried to move forward between the Emperor and Selene, when one of the guards held him by his shoulders stopping him.

"Well I lied trader, get over it." the Emperor hissed, he was slowly getting irritated.

"But I thought we had a deal. You said - "Huson tired to negotiate,

"You son-of-a-bitch! You sold us!" James hissed, his anger getting the best of him now, he knew there was something off about that Huson, when he did not ask for anything when he brought them into the city. That dwarf was eyeing Selena all this time.

"Enough!" with a wave of his hand, the guard holding Huson dragged him behind the doors were he came from, and disappeared. Turning his attention back at Selene, he tried stand from his seat and walked towards her.

"Pity. I would have given him anything he priced at..But not you." the Emperor said as he stood closer to Selena, reaching behind her head and snapping her band, letting dark locks fall behind Selene's shoulders.

"Definitely not you." he stated, admiring the heart shaped face, big green eyes, and pink lips. Dragging his gaze lower, he noticed long slender neck, when his gaze stopped at the emblem peaking from underneath the scarf hanging on her shoulder, covering most of her chest. Reaching forward, Selene tried to flinch away, when the Emperor roughly grabbed her on her arm, and pulled her flushed against him, raising the scarf, he immediately recognized the sign that was pinned to her uniform.

Selene tried to hold her breathe; the odor was too much for her. She tried to flinch away, when she saw his gaze stopped dead on its track on her chest. she was hoping he would try to ignore the emblem on her uniform but it was too late. As he reached and raised the scarf above her chest, his gaze turned to her eyes and it was deadly.

"Aaaarrgh! Can someone tell me, why the federation sent them here?" the Emperor growled, grabbing Selena by the hair and pulling her, facing the rest of the room.

As the rest of the Emperor's guards moved forward and pulled everyone's scarf. revealing the emblems on each of their uniform.

Selene tried to grab hold of the Emperor's hand, who was holding her by her hair, but could not move much, when her hands are also tied together. Tears prickled, but Selene had to swallow her fear, she was not used to being treated like nothing. Her scalp was protesting, he was pulling on her hair, using her for leverage, when he clearly was having difficulty standing on his own feet due to his weight, she assumed she would be getting a headache later, IF, she could get out of this scenario. Maybe this is the reason her grandfather did not approve of her joining the academy.

"What is your purpose here?" the Emperor hissed into Selene's ear, glaring directly at James and the rest of their group.

James could not take it anymore and tried to run towards Selene, he saw the expression on the Emperor. There is a reason why after all this years there is still no peace between the federation and this planet. The guard behind him all had but to pull the chain attached to cuffs to his hands and he fell to his knees. Casting a glance at Selena, he could not keep the growl that escaped from him. He saw the Emperor pull Selena by the hair and dragged her to were the rest of them were standing.

"The federation wanted to negotiate a truce. They want to set up a station on this planet." Selene tried to explain, masking her fear with a calm resolve, hoping to God, that this Emperor would understand that they truly meant no harm.

"So now the federation wants to NEGOTIATE? There will be no negotiation." the Emperor hissed, pulling Selene once again.

This time the pain on her scalp was too much, and Selene let out a cry in pain. She grabbed hold of his hand again, trying to loosen his grip on her hair, but it was futile.

"We mean no harm. Please if you would just listen, this proposal will benefit not only us but you too." Bradd tried to explain, moving forward.

"What do you know? Your just an officer. " the Emperor sneered towards Bradd, he was not the head of the group and he knew it.

"He knows more than what your fat infested brain does!" Selena hissed, she was slowly loosing her patience, Bradd is part of the team, and she was not going to allow anyone to talk to her team mate like that. If th Emperor was bot believing any if their explanation. then to hell with him. Selena had had enough. casting glance at James. she saw how fed up., he also was of their situation. She thought, if the Captain had his way, this 'peaceful negotiation' would take back seat, and let his fist do the talking.

"And what do you know princess? For all you know your just a bait in this 'negotiation'." the Emperor spat on Selene's face.

Selena turned and glared at the Emperor, looking at him dead in the eye. Before kicking his shin, and tried to loosen the grip on her hair, turning around, before she felt his hand on her hair tighten and pulled her back.

"You little bitch!" the Emperor hissed, grabbing Selena's face in one hand, forcing her to look at him again, before he slapped her into unconsciousness.

As the rest of the team tried to run towards Selene before the Emperor could slap her, as the two of the Security officers fought with two other guards holding them down, they were clearly outnumbered and unarmed.

"No! Selena -! " James tried to stop the slap, before he himself felt the stab of pain on his neck, were one of the guards smacked him with his spear, as James fell unconscious to the floor.

"Take them to the dungeons. We'll have Karkhas deal with them tomorrow." the Emperor stated, turning around to his chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It has been 12 hours and we haven't heard form them again. Where are they?" Nyota exclaimed from were she was seated on the bridge, she was getting impatient, it was not likely for the initial team to just vanished into thin air.

Her instincts are trying to tell her something. She knew that sending the initial team for negotiations was a bad idea, she could not even understand the reason of the Federation for doing so.

"Relax Ny, Im sure they are juts lost. That was what their last call was all about." Sulu tried to calm Nyota down.

"I know Sulu, but I just couldn't get past the feeling that something might have happened to them or will happen..you know?" Nyota expalined.

"I understand, but see, I have their signals all clear, their Vitals all looking good, a little increase in heart rate and respiration every now and then, but its all good." Sulu answered, gesturing to the vital monitor on his panel that monitors regular vital signs like hear rate, respiration, body temperature, etc.

"Increase in heart rate and respiration..you don't think..?" McCoy interjected,

"No." Nyota answered flatly.

"What? I'm just saying, you know the sexual tension between those two are thru the roof.." McCoy tried to elaborate,

"No. Selene's not like that. Plus, there is like the rest of the team to deal with, I don't know with Jim, but an opportunity for something like that is hard to come by." Nyota ended the topic.

"We'll never know. You know how Jim is..if there's a will, there's a way.." McCoy stated.

Nyota couldn't resist rolling her eyes in response to what McCoy said. Truth be told, the doctor did have a point.

"Any news?" Spock asked the group as he entered the bridge, he just came from the engineering department to inquire about the coordinates of the city with Scotty, both were confused as to why, the coordinates the federation provided were way off the correct location of the city.

"No." Nyota answered, letting out a breath, the entire group was now getting anxious, and it was not good.

"If only they kept their radios turned on, maybe we could have an idea of what they're doing right now." Chekov said,

"Not that again. Honestly, I'll have to agree with Doctor McCoy about the sexual tension thing, but the bickering and bantering, I can not stand." Sulu answered, leaning forward massaging his temples for effect.

All of a sudden, the vital monitor beeped went off, letting out a series of beeping noises, as everybody crowded towards the vital monitor.

"Something's wrong, the entire team just went unconscious." Sulu stated, tension lacing his voice, turning in his chair, he turned to face Spock.

"We have to beam them back, who knows what happened down there." Spock ordered,

At this, Chekov stood up, racing towards the transporter theatre, arriving there to find Scotty a mess of locating their signal.

"Are zhey located yet?" Chekov asked standing behind Scotty, looking down at the panel.

"They signals are goin' on and off, they won't stay online long enough to be beamed out."Scotty stated, still trying to lock on the signal of the team.

"Zhere! Zhere! lock on it now." Chekov urged Scotty,

"Beaming them in 5,4,3 -." Scotty tried to scan again, when the sound of an error echoed on the panel, losing their signal, he tried to scan for their signal and could not locate them.

"I lost them." Scotty stated dumbfounded, it was like their signal never existed.

"Zulu, ztatuz veport on szheir Vitals." Chekov said into his speaker, panic was slowly creeping into his system, a lost signal is never a good sign. It could either mean a dead spot or the team were already dead, and he was not liking the latter.

"I lost the signal, I know they're not gone, it was like the signal was cut off..." Sulu voice cut through the silent theatre.

"Ve have to do something." Chekov stated, running back to the bridge, to find Spock giving out orders,

"Myself and an officer will be going down there, Mr. Sulu I leave the authority to you. You know what to do. In 6 hours, if you haven't heard from us, beam us aboard. We'll update you for changes." Spock ordered,

Sulu nodded in response, already arranging the coordinates from the last known location of the team into the theatre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pain stabbed her head before she could get the bearings on her surroundings. Craning her neck, she tried to sit upright, feeling the gnawing pain on her shoulders from lying too long on the hard concrete floor. It was dark, blinking her eyes to adjust to her surroundings, she found that she was in a cold cell, the stench strong and everything else was damp.

"Captain, she's awake!" Bradd whispered,

"Ow.."Selene moaned, placing one hand on her head to try and lessen the satbbing pain on her head.

"Selena!" James whispered-yelled, extending his hand thru the metal bars to grab hold of Selena.

They were placed on separate cells, James, Bradd and the 2 security officers in one cell and Selena on the other cell. It was dark and damp; the only light coming is from the nearby window with metal bars high on the wall.

Selene tried to strain her ear, to locate the one voice she wanted to hear since gaining consciousness.

"Selena, right here." James whispered, this time much softer.

He was dead concerned for her, he saw the slap that rang through the room before he himself lost consciousness. He was hoping it did not do any permanent damage to her. He could've blamed her for that though, he was well aware of her attitude and she picked the perfect time to illustrate it.

_Damn her_, he thought and he admired her at the same time. He knew the reason, she was not one to allow anyone to belittle her teammates and he would commend her for that.._as soon as we get out of here, _he added.

Shifting a little to her right, she inched closer, patting her surroundings for any sign of James. Feeling the cold metal bars to her right, she felt him grab her hand and pulled her towards him. If it weren't for the metal bars between them, she would have cuddled into him more. They were separated into different cells, she figured.

"You ok? Does your head hurt?" James asked, feeling her head any lump or bleeding.

"I'm fine. A little head ache but I'll leave." Selena answered, at any circumstance she would have rejected any reason to be close to the James, but not now. She needed him now; she needed any comfort he is willing to give.

"Better have Bradd have a look at that." James stated, as he suddenly let go of her hand, and went to go get Bradd.

Selene silently whimpered at the sudden loss, feeling around the air for James.

Despite the minimal light, she still could not see much. Squinting her eyes to get use to her surroundings, she wandered what else they kept in here.

"Selena!" Bradd appeared on her side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it,

"Let me see that head." Bradd immediately went work on inspecting Selene's head.

"A broken lip and bruised cheek, I think you'll survive." Bradd said, tyring to lighten the mood.

"How long was I out?" Selene asked,

"I don't know, maybe a couple of hours, you were the longest one out of all of us to regain consciousness, you scared me there a little, and I think even the Captain." Bradd explained, glancing at James who was busy talking with the other two officers.

Leaving the two officers, James went back to Selena who was sitting by the metal bars. He wanted to pull her into his arms, she never looked so fragile. Hoping she won't go into shock, James lifted her hand and placed it in between his, sitting beside her.

"What are we going to do? Surely the Enterprise would know that something went wrong, right?" Selena asked, fear slowly creeping into her system.

"I really hope they do, we have no form of contacting them, the guards have taken everything." James answered, he doesn't want to lie to her, she is still part of the team, and she needs to be informed of every single detail. Noticing the fearful expression on her face, he doubted that if maybe it was wrong idea after all.

Letting out a shaky breathe, Selene gripped James hand tighter. She wouldn't have needed the support if she weren't placed on a separate cell.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." James tried to lighten the mood, he will not admit that he'd rather have a blabbering Selena than this, fearing she would crack at any moment.

"You don't know that." Selena whispered, turning her head and looking at him, even in darkness, she thank God she could still see his startling blue eyes looking right back at her.

"Yes, I do." James stated, staring at her in response, to assure her. "We'll get out of this." this time he was not sure if he was trying to lift her mood or his.

"I just hope they don't sell me, or worse rape me." Selene added shivering at the thought.

"As much as you like to think you are, sweetheart your not that pretty." James answered humor in voice, he as trying to lighten the mood and that earned a smile and chuckle from her.

"Says the man who claimed to be my husband." Selena whispered back,

"Whatever." James retorted, earning another laugh from her.

"Well, well, well, me princess is awake." a scratchy voice interrupted them, both instantly turned their head to the source of the voice.

"Huson?" Selena whispered, facing the cell to her left, seeing nothing when two rough hands grabbed the metal bars, separating her and the settler.

"Yes, its me milady. You didn't think I'd give up on you that easily, did you?" Huson taunted, venom lacing his voice. He was furious when the Emperor did not keep his end of the bargain, and he was even more furious when he found out that this people were not who they said they were.

_Federation_, Huson scoffed at the word.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but part of it was your fault too. You sold us." Selene immediately backed up more into the James' cell, if she could fit herself between the bars, she already did.

"Yes, and for a very good price too." Huson added, staring intently at Selena.

James felt the shiver that ran through Selena's arm. He gripped her hand tighter. He wanted to kill bastard. he didn't even understand, why the Emperor still kept him alive, or why he kept them all alive.

James was cut through his thought when they heard footsteps, descending on what seem to be a nearby staircase, as light filtered in through the cells. Three giant hippos emerged from the corner, one them holding a torch and the other jiggling a set of keys. One of them approached the first cell, opening it and releasing James, Bradd and the two Security officers, placing them on handcuffs then attaching them into long chains, as one dragged them back up the stairs.

"Wait! Wait!" Selene tried to stand, extending her hand towards her teammates, another cold stab of fear ran down her spine, she didn't want to think of what would happen to them, to James. She was even more scared to have to spend her time in the cold, damp cell with Huson.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch beauty, we'll ba back for ya." One of them said, not even bothering to turn and face her.

As the light slowly disappeared upwards towards the staircase, Selene stood waiting. She made sure to stay as far as possible from Huson. She wasn't sure how far gone the settler has, but she was sure, he is far from being sane. As darkness once again enveloped her, she wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that this all will soon be over.

"Don't worry princess, it will all be over. They'll have Karkhas deal with us now." Huson said, cutting through Selene's thoughts.

"You're insane." Selene hissed, fed up with Huson. If there is anything more she wanted to do, would be to be able go back to the Enterprise and rewind everything.

Maybe if she had planned it well through, prepared herself better for the worse than busy herself of trying to fight with James and occupy herself with the events in the galley, which clearly meant nothing to him, then maybe they would have avoided their current situation. If there was any blaming to be done, she thought it was only right that they point the finger on her. She was appointed as the federation's Ambassadress and on her first assignment she failed. And if anyone would ask her, she may not admit it, but those striking blue eyes would be a major reason for her stupidity.

Light beamed through the dark cell and once again the trio came back, this time to take her and Huson. Stepping on the last step, Selene tried to shield her eyes from the sudden light that blasted through, temporarily blinding her, when she heard the loud roar of what seem t be large crowd. Cheers and screams could be heard from around her, when she opened and adjusted her eyes, she was astonished to find an vast arena.

_Just like the one in the carvings! _

When they stopped her, in what looked a box, facing the mob. She stood beside James who was standing beside Bradd, with the two Security officers on the other side of her, thankful for putting some space between her and Huson.

Behind her was the Emperor in all his glory, his topless showing off his piercings and tattoos, his fats hanging from his arms and abdomen, Selene had the sudden urge to gag.

"People of Pasil good morn!" as the Emperor's voice boomed throughout the arena, earning cheers and yells from the mob. "Today is a day of celebration for us!" he added,

"Release Karkhas!"

As if the audience couldn't get any louder more scream erupted from the crowd, as a loud roar could be heard. Selene squinted her eyes to the vast field but could not locate the source of the sound. She knew what was coming; she saw it on the carvings the day before. They were going to feed them to a monster.

"Oh God." Selene breathed out,

"Selena?" James asked looking at her,

"They're going to feed us to that." Selena answered gesturing to the sandy plains inside the arena,

"Feed us to what?" Bradd asked

"I have prepared a little gift to all of you. Let this be reminder that treachery will not go unpunished.", as more cheers erupted from the crowd, "and let this be an example, to anyone who dared to come to our planet uninvited, that the Federation is never and will never be welcome here!", finishing his speech, feeling pleased with himself., when he gestured for the guard to push Huson and the two Security Officers over the fence and into the arena.

Out of pure panic one officer tried to hold to Selena resulting to both of them falling into the sandy ground.

"I would have saved that bitch for last, but this will have to do." the Emperor said nonchalantly. sitting back on his seat, biting off a chunk from his turkey leg, grease dripping on his chin.

James could not keep his glare on the Emperor, as he turned his attention back to Selena who was trying to regain her balance, trying to stand upright with both her hands tied. James tried to scan the surroundings for whatever it is she was trying to tell them earlier but could not find anything, when the ground started to shake and he spotted a rather large lump on the ground moving fast towards the fallen trio and Huson.

"Selena! Run!" James yelled to get her attention past the thousands of screaming spectators, when she whipped her head towards him panic written all over her face, as she started to run away from the group.

As the rest of the group tried to scramble away from the huge lump that is moving way too fast towards them. Each of them scattering around the vast lot.

"We have to try and distract it, until one of us can find a way to kill it, or at least find an escape" one of the officers shouted, earning agreeing nods from both the other officer and Selena.

As Selene tried to run to the other direction, she felt the wind knocked out of her as she fell to ground face first. Turning on her back, she saw Huson climbing on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Selena shouted, pushing Huson off of her, with both her hands as panic soared in her system. That thing could be under them and needed to keep moving.

"I told ya, I'm not done with you yet."

"Keep moving Ensign!" as one of the officers yelled, kicking Huson off of her.

Selena scrambled back to her feet, when the ground beneath her feet suddenly rose up, causing her to roll of the now newly formed hill, as it suddenly burst and sand flew everywhere, revealing a huge looking worm, its body lined with creases, its head round with big red clippers, as it suddenly descended on Huson, disappearing into the sand with the settler firmly on it's clippers.

Selene stood frozen not exactly sure how to process what she just saw.

As the officers moved her and jerked her back to reality. If she doesn't move fast and move now, she would become just like Huson; Dinner. Spectators went wild, screaming and cheering when the thing merged from the ground and showed itself, taking with him one under.

As dust and sand settled around them, everything became eerily quiet. Selene thought its probably because that worm-thing was trying to digest it's recent meal, Selene couldn't control the shiver that shot up her spine. She suddenly felt disgusted by it all.

James stared shocked by what just happened. He knew if they don't get out now, they would all end up just like that settler. He needed to think fast. He needed to come up with some sort of a plan or something, he was not going to stand there and watch as his crew get eaten one by one. He needed to save them.

And her.

He looked around, raising both hands to inspect the chains. Bradd noticed the Captain, and tried to follow what he was doing, he knew they were trying to escape, they have to do something.

"Captain, what are we doing?" Bradd whispered, looking around him and noticing everybody in the box was occupied with watching the spectacle.

"Try to find the weak link between this chains, maybe we could break it." James answered,

"I'm sorry Conan but the weak link your trying to find is out there on the field running for her life." Bradd stated, irritated that there was no way they could try and escape and help their friends. He knew that there is something between the Captain and Selena, he was not going to deny it, nor will he try to bring the idea but, even if those two won't admit it to themselves and that maybe for a very long time, but there is just something, a connection between those two that he just couldn't put his finger on. Not yet. Smiling he finally thought of something.

"You know Captain, instead of trying to break the chain why don't we use it?" Bradd suggested,

"What? try to choke them to death one by one?" James asked.

As Bradd continued to stare at him like he had grown two heads. Seriously, is this guy for real?. Bradd knew he was a great Captain, he respected him, not by his rank but beacuse the man did know how to run a ship, but the guy could be really thick sometimes.

James knew what his medical officer was suggesting, but how? there were just two of them and entire royal entourage to choke?..better than to have a stupid idea than no idea at all. Nodding in response James looked around, scanning the surroundings.

Honestly there were only two guards, one so-called adviser, and the Emperor. If their lucky, they could take them out smoothly.

"Hey, I didn't pass those stupid combat trainings for nothin' Captain." Bradd assured him, he knew what the Captain was doing, they were gauging the odds, and to be honest, it was stacked against them.

Selene looked around her, she was positioned the one farthest from everyone. The ground started to shake again, and she had to push her legs to keep running. They have to keep moving or else. As the two other officers shifted positions, Selene saw the once infamous lump again trying to move towards them.

Selene tried to wring her hands while to loosen the cuffs or get her wrists through them, when she lost her footing and fell again on the ground face first.

_Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! _

When she felt the ground beneath her start to lift, using her arms Selene tried to crawl when the ground lifted more and rolled her to her side. The crowd went wild, cheering on for her death. Selene was able to stand and tried to ran away just in time for its head to pop out of the sands and went for her, when a sudden ray of a stun gun halted the entire action, cutting through one of the monster's clippers. This earned a growl from the monster and immediately dove under the dirt.

The crowd started to disperse, chaos erupting everywhere. James squinted his eyes, looking for the source of the stun, when his eyes landed on a certain Vulcan and an officer, jumping through the railings to get to their side.

This is the only cue James needed to initiate their escape. He reached out and grabbed one guard b y the neck with his chain and squeezed the life out if him.

As Bradd punched the other guard in the nose, when he did not fall down, he went to grab Bradd by the neck, quickly ducking to avoid the guard, Bradd turned and had his own chain wrap around the guards neck.

Selene watched as the crowd went from cheering to screaming the next as everybody scrambled for their own escape. There could only be one reason for the stun, and she thanked God it was the federation. She scanned the crowd for any sign of the federation, when she spotted Spock and an officer frantically jumping the railings to get to James and Bradd who in turn were having their own fight inside the boxes. Selene was pulled to her feet by one of the security officers, running towards were Spock was also headed, It was the only part of the entire arena that was low enough for them to climb on, since it was also the same wall they were pushed from earlier.

Out of nowhere, the monster once again emerged and grabbed the officer behind Selene, hearing the sudden yelp behind her, Selene turned as she saw the officer as he was raised higher and higher in the air, caught in one of the clippers, when the other end of the worm emerged from the sands revealing it's other head, with one of his clippers missing.

_Oh God!_

The two heads each got the end of the officer and yanked on different directions, hearing a sickening snap as his body tore into two pieces before the worm again went back under the sands. Terrified even more, Selene ran faster towards the wall and scrambled to grab onto the crack to try and lift herself up, with both her hands tied. Slipping and falling back on the sands, Selene tried to slip her wrists again through the cuffs but to no avail.

James felt the lifeless body of the guard fall into him, when he felt the ground shake and his gaze fell instantly to the arena were he saw one of the officers were eaten, his body torn into two. He noticed Selena and remaining officer ran towards their wall, and quickly understood what they were planning to do. Spock's stun did not kill the monster, he only angered it more.

Spock got into the box, just in time when Bradd stepped in between the Emperor and the only door out. They were all trapped inside. The other officer went directly to James and Bradd, shooting his stun gun into their cuffs and breaking their chains.

"I want you to call your pet off my men." James growled, coming face to face with the Emperor.

"You can't kill me. You will only cause war. Killing me will only make the federation's plans more unattainable." the Emperor spat into James face,

".." James voice was low, he was not going to lose one more crew, and he intended to keep it. He was scared shitless recalling on how many times, since arriving on this damn planet, how Selena managed to put her life in danger every single time. The longer she stayed in the arena, the more her chances are of getting killed, and he was not pleased with the thought.

"I can't call it off, it doesn't answer to anyone." the Emperor answered laughing.

Selena felt the ground shake again, spotting the lump again coming towards them. Getting up she scramble to cling on the wall, her wrists now wounded and bloody from all the forcing. She gripped the edges tighter. She was slipping and fear rushed through her, like a bucket of ice cold water. Tears prickled her eyes, when she felt her hand slipped through the edge. Instead of falling on her butt, she felt two strong hands push her up on the wall,

"C'mon! Do it again." one of the officers shouted, he was holding her up,

"I can't! I'll just fall!" Selene cried, this time tears flowing. Her fear, frustration and exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"Do it again! You have to Selene or we'll never get out." the officer argued,

Selene took a deep breathe, mustering up any remaining courage she had, and tried to pull herself up grabbing hold the edge of the wall.

James bent over, extended his hand, trying to grab a hold of Selena's cufffed hands. He noticed the bruises, the wound on her wrists, and the tear stricken face, struggling to climb the wall. Reaching over and grabbing ehr hand, James tried to pull her up.

Seeing this his chance to escape the Emperor launched himself towards Spock knocking him to the ground, when his adviser slammed his wooden staff on the other officer, as both of them headed for the edge of the wall for James and Bradd.

Seeing the turn of events, James had to let go of Selene's hand and turning just in time as the Emperor had pushed all his weight on James. James shifted his body to avoid the Emperor and gave him a strong push enough to push the Emperor over the wall. His Adviser ran for escape, seeing there is no way he could win this fight against the federation.

James reached over again grabbing hold of Selene's hand and used all his strength to pull her up. As soon as Selene's weight was lifted most over the wall her lower half dangling still, the sandy ground opened revealing a huge hole, that was the monster's mouth, devouring the officer holding Selene up.

"C'mon honey." James tried to encourage her, Selene could not resist looking back down, making sure the officer got up the wall just in time, but what she saw would hunt her for the rest of her life. The officer was in between the clippers, reaching out his hand, trying to grab onto anything. He was being eaten alive, and Selene could only watch on horror as the monster dragged the officer back with it under the sandy plains.

"No. Don't look." James ordered,

Using the last bits of her remaining strength, Selene hooked her arms around James neck and pushed herself up. James grasping her waist completely pulled her over the wall.

"Beam us." Spock said into his communicator attached to his wrist.

As soon as the call was made little white beams of light surrounded them and the once dusty, heated environment of the arena, transformed into the now crisp, clean atmosphere of the transporter theatre inside the Enterprise. With their positions still the same as when they were beamed from Pasil minutes ago, medical officers scrambled around James and Selena.

James was still seated on the floor with Selene between his legs, and her arms around her neck his hands on her waist, after pulling her out of the arena; no one dared to ask what happened, until McCoy knelt down in front of the pair, and gently took Selene's cuffed hand off James head and proceeded to inspect her wounds on her wrists.

"We need to get her to medical bay Jim." McCoy commanded quietly, not wanting to startle the pair. It was obvious the negotiations were unsuccessful. But he knew James would bounce right back to work, a result of numerous experience in exposure to hostile species. Although, he was not quite sure of the ensign, this was her first assignment and she was almost eaten alive. If the reports were true.

"Get this two to medical bay, Lt. Montgomery have a mechanic meet them there, we'll need to get the cuffs off of her. Doctor McCoy, you know what to do. As for the rest of us, the federation will need a complete report within 24 hours; we might as well start doing them now. We have a lot of explaining to do." Spock commanded, as he stiffly stepped from the pad, his directions towards the bridge.

All of them looking disheveled, uniforms torn, bruises and wounds their face.

Rest was not on their mind right now, they have to answer the federation and it was not going to be easy.

"Thank you Mr. Spock, but I'll take it from here." James stood, handing Selene over to McCoy, who had a wheelchair ready for her.

"I beg your pardon Captain, but you need medical assistance stat." Spock interjected,

"Not necessary, I'll get the medical assistance when I need the medical assistance. We still have work to do." silencing the Vulcan,

"Bones, don't leave her. I'll see you in medical bay as soon as I can." James added, turning to McCoy who was now ready to move the still silent Selena from the theatre to medical bay.

Bones nodded, _something definitely happened_.

**Yeah, so I noticed the technical problems of this story and I am fixing it asap. I also noticed the lines I placed to separate each scene from the other were also missing..also fixing it asap. =) **

**Special thankyou to Trekki'n through for being my beta! Xoxo **

**Til' chap8.=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Its me! Yes I know, its been more than 17 days since my last update and there is no excuse for my laziness..=( and aside from my little trip down the lazy lane, I was also caught up with one more amazing story to add to my list..i don't really know if I should mention it here, if you guys are interested you can check out my page, its under the movie transformers haaha=)**

**First of all a big XOXO to the following:**

**HeraOfTheStars, Heathermay22, amroberts17, moonliteserenade, Stephanie, moodbeam, PureAngelEyes, and to trekki'nthrough and to everyone who alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. **

**I went into panic mode a few days back actually when I forgot my password into ff and I couldn't get in, I had to reset my password twice haha stupid me! But alls well, if there is any consolation I may update longer than most writers but im not planning to put this story on hiatus. (no offense to those who put their on hiatus..haha), but i just have a lot of idea on this story and even I don't know how to put them in written word. Just give me time 'kay?=) **

**So for those who are still into this story….enjoy! =) **

**p.s I don't own anything. I wish I do, but I don't. =( **

**-chapter8-**

Wheeling her to the direction of the medical bay, McCoy tried to start a conversation with Selena. It was clear she was traumatized by the events, but what and how would be questions he would have to put on hold until she was ready to talk. She needs to get it out of her system, or she will never be able to complete her own report on the assignment. He feared that if she failed, the federation might classify her as emotionally compromised and might remove her from service until further notice. That is something McCoy would not allow. He saw the damaging effects that decision might cause on the poor girl. For someone who has given their life in the service and just to be put on hold because she was not able to get through her emotions about the assignment might be detrimental to her career in the federation. On worse cases, they might ask her to quit from the service.

After asking her to sit on one of the medical beds, McCoy immediately made a work on inspecting the wounds and bruises on Selene's face and hands. There might be more on were he could not see, but he might as well pay more attention to the more serious wounds, that may pose more damage if not treated right away.

Administering pain relievers and antibiotics, McCoy took a good look at the cuts on her wrists. The mechanic had met them upon entry to the bay, and he made a good and quick job of removing the cuffs. After cleaning, McCoy applied antiseptics and ointment on her wounds and did a quick work on getting it bandage to hasten the healing process. Using his hand held x-ray gun, he tried to asses Selene's internals for any injury that might need immediate attention. Silently thanking god, McCoy gave Selene medications to counteract the infection, if there are any that she might have contacted while on the planet.

"Isabel, I need you to talk." McCoy asked, letting out a heavy sigh looking Selene in the eye.

"I'm fine Doctor McCoy. Thank you for treating me." Selene responded, devoid of any emotion.

"No, you're not. I need you to talk. Heck! I need to throw something, mess up my bay..I'll have Luster clean it up later.. Right now, I need you talk. Get it out of your system Isabel." McCoy ordered, he was not usually one to deal with emotional incapacities, but right now he just could not bear to look at the girl. She was trying to bottle everything in.

"Where's Bradd?" Selene asked,

"uh..He's in the other room getting treated and assessed. You should really think of yourself now Isabel." McCoy answered, perplexed as to why she would ask the whereabouts of his medical officer.

"No." Selene replied barely above a whisper, but he caught it.

"No?" McCoy tried to get her to talk, _at least she's talking now_.

"No. It's because I've been thinking all about myself that they're dead."

"Who's dead?" McCoy asked, he already knew the answer.

"Pederson and Scott." Selene whispered. Even mentioning there names brought a wave of nausea and Selene had to jump from the bed and ran to the nearest sink, heaving whatever contents left on her stomach.

McCoy ran to her side and pulled her hair away from her face. Leading her back to the bed, McCoy tried to clarify whatever it is she was trying to say.

"The security officers?"

Selena nodded in response, she remembered their faces, remembered how Scott kicked Huson off of her and how Pederson tired to keep her on wall, when he clearly should've saved himself first. But they were gone now, and there is no one to blame but her.

"Isabel listen to me, they died in the service of the federation. They knew what they were signing up for. Don't blame you self for their deaths."

As soon as the words left McCoy mouth, another wave of nausea hit her and she ran back to the sink, this time pain shooting across her abdomen. Feeling the urge to gag but nothing would come out. Tears prickled her eyes, he was wrong. She knew when she was at fault and she would accept their blame openly.

James entered the medical bay, massaging his temples. His head ache is getting worse. Work was hell. He had already reported back to the federation, and to say they weren't pleased and perplexed at the same time confused James even more. The federation did admit on wanting a station at the planet, but was perplexed that it was ordered this soon. This thought brought anger to James; he just lost two of his men, and now an Ambassadress who might possibly go on shock and the response he got after his report was that they'll look into it. He loves his job, but there are days were he wished he could just walk right up to the admirals and tell them to shove their egos up their asses. This day was an example to that. How could they just randomly give out an order without proper endorsement was beyond him, but this is just proof that someone up there was clearly lacking behind on their job.

_Another report to make_, James thought.

He was never one to respect the so-called _Seniority_ in the program, some were more intent on rubbing it on some juniors faces, even some admirals still practice that. He was just not into that kind of tradition. He gave respect when needed and that is why he earned so much respect and popularity within and outside his starship. He treated everybody equally, referred to them formally when on work, and hang out with them, devoid of any rank or position when outside work. Hence, why he was never bothered with the thought that he might be offending an admiral, reporting that some one from the council is obviously not doing their job.

Pike would have supported him on this, that guy was like a father to him on many different occasions.

Another pain shot through his temple and scanned the bay to find Bones. Seeing sudden movement on his peripheral, he whipped his head to find Selene hunched over to the sink, heaving. Bones behind her, trying to hold her hair up.

Immediately walking to her side, James watched as Bones assisted her back on the bed, her wrists now fully bandaged, her wounds clean and her face cleaned from the dirt and dust. He could clearly make out the bruise on her left cheek, where the bastard slap her, and James clenched his fist at the thought.

"I should've ran faster..." Selena whispered, she was staring at the floor, her face held no expression her eyes glassy seeming to be recalling some distant memory,

"Ensign?" McCoy asked,

"I should've negotiated better...I never should've spat in his face.. " Selena continued, oblivious to her audience.

"Selena, look at me." James commanded holding her face between his hands, looking directly into her green watery eyes.

"I should've climbed that wall...I should've..." Selene could not even form words coherently, every scene on the arena replaying on her head. No matter what angle she looked at it, it was her fault through and through.

"Selena, listen to me. Don't blame yourself for something that is not your fault to begin with." James tried to reason with her, bending on his knees to try be on eye level with her.

Selena pulled herself from her trance. The one voice her mind would only seem to listen to. James.

Her eyes found his and for a moment she thought everything that happened a few days was only a dream, until she finally noticed the cuts and bruises on his face, that she came to a realization that she could never change what happened. Trying to blink her tears, but feeling the huge lump on her throat, Selene cried into James chest. Wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, like she was holding on for her life, she cried. She cried for everything, for the things she did, things she should have done and for her actions that caused the death of Pederson and Scott.

"Shhh. Its okay sweetheart." James cooed, he held her tightly. Feeling the same loss he felt for his crew who got perished on the arena. He felt her whole body shake, as she cried her heart out. Not caring that McCoy was watching, James held Selene longer. He knew what she felt. He saw others who had gone through the same path after coming from their first assignment. He hope she was strong enough to over come this, emotional incapacitation is not something one would want on their records.

McCoy watched in awe, as the exchange between the two continued. Something was at work, and neither had any idea what was slowly transpiring between. At this moment, McCoy knew that whatever happened and will happen, will only strengthen their bond.

Swallowing the lump on her throat, clearing her head. Feeling a lot better after arriving at the starship earlier, Selena finally unwound her arms around his torso. Noticing the damage she made on his uniform, she muttered a sorry and quietly thanked him for allowing her to cry on him. Turning her attention to Doctor McCoy, she them gave her thanks for his assistance and quietly tried to stand up.

"Isabel, I need you to take a warm shower, change into some comfortable clothes and get some rest. I have already ordered a complete crew rest of nine hours for the team. You're expected tomorrow at 0900h." McCoy explained and Selena nodded in understanding and exiting the bay heading off to the female quarters.

"She's a wreck, Jim." McCoy finally stated after making sure Selena was out of earshot.

"I know. I never should have brought her in the first place." James answered,

"Well, what did you expect? It was her first assignment for Christ's sake. It was bound to happen." McCoy stated,

"She was not prepared; I never should have forced her to go." James reasoned, he saw how wrecked she was, and he had himself to blame.

"She was prepared Jim, you'd think starfleet would give her to us if she wasn't good?, and besides that negotiation was a failure form the beginning. You know Pasil would never negotiate with the federation." McCoy reasoned back, "and don't give me that crap of blaming yourself fiasco, we've got her to take care off." McCoy added.

Going over the supplies the cabinet and getting a few stitch kits and some anesthetic, McCoy went to work on James' wounds.

"I mean it Jim. Get your head in the game, she needs you. And I need you to be there for her. Try to cut on the flirting for a while and actually be there for her." McCoy instructed, looking James directly in the eye, hoping he'd get the message that he was serious.

"I know." nodding in response to Bones, and God knows he needed some one to talk to too.

"And, I'll give you the same advice I gave her. Stock up on the strength, we have a big day tomorrow." McCoy ended their conversation, cleaning up his supplies.

James sat a little longer on the bed, not moving. Collecting his thoughts and regrouping himself. He knows the council will be furious of the result of the negotiation, and he will not allow them to belittle his crew. He would defend them if necessary.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Selene stood in the middle of a desert. Wind picking up speed. Sand and dirt surrounding her. Looking around her, she could not find one single life form with her. _

_She was alone. _

_Walking the endless sea of sand, Selene tried to gauge her odds of surviving alone. As if on instinct, Selene reached into her pocket looking for her glass pad, coming up empty, panic slowly creped into her system. How as she suppose to survive in this situation? Why was she here in the first place? _

_Continuing her walk towards nowhere, Selene thought she heard faint voice in the wind. A male voice calling out to her. _

_ "Ensign!"_

_Selene whipped her head, searching for the source of the voice. As it got louder and louder, goose bumps travelled on her skin. Squinting her eyes she saw a silhouette, of what looked like a man running towards her. As it got closer, she realized it was some one from the federation, the same red uniform he wore, relief flooded her system, when she noticed he was waving frantically at her, and her brows furrowed in confusion on what it was he was trying to say. _

_When all of a sudden he bellowed, seeming like he was yelling at from a foot distance. His voice deep and clear._

_ "Keep moving Ensign!"_

_At this the ground started to shake. Selene couldn't help the bile that rose in her throat. She thought she had escaped this ordeal, but it was obvious it still wasn't over. The sand on her feet started to part, as she realized she had to keep moving. _

_Quickly avoiding the lump on the sand, Selene made a quick dash towards the officer, trying to catch up to him. As she got closer, she recognized the face almost instantly. _

_Scott!_

_As soon as realization hit, horror rushed through her, when another voice joined in. Slowing her pace, she tried to decipher what the other voice was trying to say. This could not be happening! They were dead! Trying to shake her head to rid herself of the memories, Selene stopped dead in her tracks, trying to locate the voice._

_ "You'll have to Selene! Or __**you'll **__never get out!" _

_She instantly knew who the other voice belonged to. Turning back around to find Scott, her breath caught in her throat when she found him and Pederson standing in front her. Their uniform was torn and their face bloodied. Anger was not evident on their faces, but a friendly smile and soft look in their eyes told her they held no grudge._

_ "There was nothing you could have done." as Pederson smiled as they slowly disappeared into the wind, like dust and sand._

Bolting up in bed, Selene tried to catch her breath. Her fore head lined with sweat, her hair in tangles from sleeping on it wet. Panting, Selene couldn't help the tears that flowed. Her dreams had been vivid. She remembered each one. Each one different but so similar at the same time. Sometimes they were horrifying that she had force herself to wake and other times it was forgiving and kind. She never slept for more than 2 hours, sleep will never come to her tonight.

Deciding better than to go back to sleep, Selene stood dragging herself to the ladies' lavatory; splashing water on her face she decided better to go and find something to eat. Her stomach had been complaining all evening after her horrendous display back the medical bay. _And you made a mess of the Captain's shirt!, _blushing at the memory.

James tossed and turned in his own bed. The Captain's chamber were located far from everyone else's. His room was closer to the bridge than he would have liked. Of course this would mean easy access for the crew and bad for him. Since his arrival in the starship, he has done nothing but bury his head in truck loads of paper work. His report was quickly responded by the federation, and his duties as Captain on the ship itself was not easy to ignore. His little excursion on Pasil a few days back, caused quite a lot of delay on his pending paper work even before he decided to jump on the first mission since the beaming of the two new ensigns.

Ensigns.

This thought has brought him another wave of insomnia. After her display of, rather , series of emotions back at the medical bay he was not even sure she was still stable yet to go back to regular work. Her refusal to open up whatever pent up emotional dilemma she had acquired while on Pasil should have to be put on hold. It is part of her duty as an Ambassadress to relay those incidents on their flight log, Captain's log and in their Archives' Centre, and this he feared would bring another fresh set of tears from the girl.

It was 0400H, deciding that sleep will not come to him tonight, he jumped out of bed and putting on his boots and a ratty v-neck white shirt. James quickly made a route towards the mess hall.

Entering the quiet mess hall, he noticed the galley lights turned on. Must be Maria working on some delicious breakfast. Morning meals were usually served between 0700H-0900H, since morning shifts usually start at 0600H, and the crew then are still too lazy to wake up early and get breakfast, and would most likely opt for a late morning meal during their breaks between the said time.

Walking directly to the direction of the galley, James spotted Selena, working her way around the kitchen. Noticing the rather large long sleeved shirt she wore that fell off on her one shoulder and the black shorts she was wearing her hair tied in a messy bun, he assumed she also had a rough night. She still hadn't noticed him enter, as he walked to her side peaking from her shoulder, noticing a bottle of peanut butter and jelly.

"PB and J huh? nice choice." James commented, earning a not so lady like yelp from Selene.

"Do you always have knack for scaring people?" Selene retorted, holding her hand on her chest. She was maneuvering a knife for Christ' sake!

"Nope, only you." James whispered,

_Cue awkward silence_, Selene thought. _Why does he always have to do that?_

Moving to the other side to be a little farther from James, Selene continued to finish her sandwich. She was planning to make only for herself before James showed up.

"I'm assuming you want one?" Selene asked James, peaking at him from under her lashes.

James eagerly nodded in response smiling. He was glad she was finally talking again, He guess Bones was right. She just needed to get it out of her system. Although Bones did warn him about cutting on the flirting, he admitted that he just couldn't help himself when he's around her. _Or women!,_ James scoffed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Selena asked, getting a pan from one of the drawers and heating it.

"Nothing." as he continued to watch Selene maneuver her way around the kitchen. She looks adorable when nervous, he could tell. She kept moving around, pretending to be busy when all she had to do was wait for the pan to heat enough so that she could toast the sandwich on them.

"Are you nervous about something?" James asked,

"No." blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You're not a very good liar, you know." James stated matter-of-factly.

"So I've been told." letting out defeated sigh. Sure she'd heard that line before from her grandfather. He did do a little snooping around on her files while she still at the academy, and that got her wondering if he is did still the snooping around until now.

"By who?"

"My grandfather." James nodded, _so she was close with her grandfather_.

On cue Selena, placed the two sandwiches on the pan and heated both sides until their a little crisp. Handing James his piece, Selena bit into her own loving how it was crisp out and gooey on the inside.

"This is good stuff Selena. Though, you didn't have to heat it anymore. I would have settled for a normal PB and J." James said,

"I know. I just wanted to make you wait a little longer." Selena answered, couldn't help but smirk. She loves taunting him just like back at the cell, her smile slowly fading remembering the events that followed.

"Hey, you alright?" noticing the sudden shift in her mood.

"Yeah." she whispered, biting into the last bits of her sandwich.

"Look Selena, I know you're blaming yourself for the deaths of Pederson and Scott. Don't be. " James stated, this earned a surprised look from her. He was standing in front of her now pressed against the stainless counter. There was no way she could escape this conversation.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Selene countered, trying to push past James but he wouldn't move.

"No. I want you to talk about it." James stood his ground, she was not going to escape this, and she will not go back to blaming herself. After the progress she had made yesterday, he will not allow her guilt to eat her up.

"That's an order." James voice was low, and soft. He didn't want to scare her; he wanted her to confide in him.

Selene couldn't stop as her vision became blurry, tears prickled her eyes again. She was independent.

IS independent.

Se never needed someone to 'talk' her feelings to. She has always been fine on her own. She never bothered anyone and no one bothered her. Except.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Selene continued to stare at the floor. He just knew how to get passed her, and it angered her and surprised her at the same time. He can read her like an open book, and for God's sake she just arrived not a week ago!

"There was nothing neither you nor I could have done. Things happened for a reason Selene. "James added,

Selene knew he was right. There was nothing they could have done. Even going back in time and try to change things will not help. Selene cried. She cried for the families of the officers who would receive the news.

"Its going to be alright."

"I know." for the first time in the last 24 hours since arriving, James felt relief flood his system. She was finally accepting what happened. James couldn't help but smile at her, her head still hanging low, her eyes downcast.

Wiping her tears, she was glad she resisted the urge to lean on him again and ruin another one of his shirts. She was slowly trying to accept that their death meant something. They died trying to save her, and she was not going to let their deaths go in vain. There is reason she was alive and she would make damn sure their names will not be forgotten. The world doesn't revolve around her, and she realized she was still thinking about herself until now, it was about time to change that. Raising her head she looked right into James.

He saw the hint of fire back in her eyes. Finally she was starting to accept the events that would forever change her. Pederson and Scott were one of his best officers on board but he would never trade them for her, even if he sounded like an asshole. There was something about this girl that he would admit got him hooked. She was not most girls. She never threw herself at him, never attempted anything beyond the boundaries of work, never tried to impress him with her snarky attitude, but still despite all she got him hooked. And he still won't admit.

"Guess I better start working on those reports huh?" Selene commented snickering, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah..and I need you there with me when the Federation calls." James added, snickering himself.

_God! why does she have to be so adorable!_

James was less than a foot from her, she was trapped between him and the stainless counter and it was causing crazy things to his body. Her left shoulder exposed through the too-big shirt she wore, her creamy flawless skin peaking. As he traced the exposed skin from her shoulder, to her long slender neck, James stared into those green pools. Her red puffy eyes held a slight tint of humor, her nose red from all the crying. She never looked more beautiful.

Biting her lip feeling the butterflies in her stomach in frenzy, Selene tried to hold on the counter behind her to keep herself from jumping James right there. _You really are insane Selena! Last minute your grieving and now your thinking about kissing the living daylights out of the Captain!_

He was close, too close for her and she couldn't help the crazy sensations she was feeling. God how she wanted him, but her mind was screaming how inappropriate this is.

James lost all his sense as soon as he saw her bite her lower lip out of habit in nervousness. He watched different emotions pass through her face but he only caught one. No matter how she tried to deny it, he saw it and it was the only one he can see in her eyes right now.

Want.

She also wanted this, him. Replaying the last time they almost kissed and the very publicized argument after, James could not care less. He would gladly fight with her every time, after every single time they kissed. He slowly leaned, gauging her reaction. He was so close now his nose touching hers, when her eyes fluttered closed and he knew she was not stopping this.

He slowly closed the gap between them and her lips are not like anything he has ever tasted. His mind didn't do her lips any justice. The kiss started out as sweet, he nibbled on her lower lip, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue for permission. Gasping at the sensation he was creating not only to her lips, he pounced on the chance to delve his tongue into her hot mouth. Deepening the kiss, James had his hand on the back of her neck. She tasted sweet with a hint of peanut butter and something he came to call as Selena. Just like the scent of her that seems to cloud his mind and throw all logical thinking out the window. The best part of it all, was she was kissing him right back.

_Bones will kill me for this!,_ remembering McCoy warning him about cutting back on the flirting. _Not if Nyota will get to you first!_

She couldn't stop her self. He just tasted so good and damn her but he was a very good kisser! The kiss was starting to become hot and needy their tongues battling for dominance and she wanted more. Her hands finding a permanent place at the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair there. His one hand at the back of her neck and the other hand holding her firmly to him by the waist, when a moan escaped her.

This is the only signal James needed, as he slowly release his hold on her neck and both his hands found their way on her buttocks, lifting her onto the stainless counter. Her legs wrapping instantly around him. So absorbed their own little world of lips, tongues and hands, they were jolted back into reality when a throat cleared gaining their attention.

Still wrapped in each other, they slowly turned their head towards Maria who was standing in the doorway. And she was not very happy.

"I really hate to break this little affair of yours, but I do have a whole starship to feed." Maria stated, staring at James and then glared at Selena.

Heat quickly rose to her cheeks, and Selene had to slide down from the counter, hiding behind James. How long was she standing? How much did she see?

Touching her lips, she could still feel the tingling sensation left by kissing James. Instead of regret, Selene couldn't help the goofy smile that is now plastered in her face. They kissed! And if her memory was correct, he liked it too. Still holding his hand, Selene tried to wriggle free. The next thing she needs is for the whole ship to know what happened.

His grip on her hand tightened as soon as he realized what she was trying to do. She was not going anywhere. And he intended to finish whatever it is they started.

"You, leave us. You clean this up." Maria commanded, pointing first to Selena then to James. Maria would have laughed at James expression; he was like a kid who just found out Santa didn't exist. But irritation was becoming her primary mood this morning, and they'd better separate or hell would pay.

Slowly slipping out behind James, Selena made her way around pass him towards Maria, who seems to make it her new hobby to stare her down. Without noticing that James still hadn't let go of her hand, she was jerked back. Pulling her hand from his, she continued her way out the galley.

As soon as she was out of earshot, cleaners, dishwashers and cooks filed into the galley. Maria still had her attention towards James. She maybe over 50 but she could still pack a good punch or two. James fidgeted; he knew how Maria can be when angry, as he tried to clean up whatever mess, he and Selena made earlier. Putting the butter knife into the sink, James tried to return the bottles of peanut butter and jelly back into the pantry.

"Maria - " James was cut off when Maria raised her hand to silenced him.

Maria continued with her work around the kitchen purposely ignoring James, "I thought I made myself clear when I said not to bring your whores in my kithcen."

"I kno-"

"But you still did."

"Look, she's different."

"Hmm..? Shockingly your into dark heads now." Maria countered, she personally like James. The boy was just too charming for his own good, and he did know how to appreciate good food. She saw him as the son she never had, of course she gave up her life in the service of the federation.

"I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again...or uh..it will never happen again _in here_..hows that sound?" James asked smiling,

Maria only stared, "C'mon mama?" James resorted into calling her the nickname he gave her. She did act like their mother on this ship sometimes. _Too may raging hormones for my liking_, she mused at one point.

Maria stood their, how could she resist this boy and those blue orbs?, he was using his charms again and he was even calling her the endearment he himself invented, which is what the rest of the crew are now adopting.

Letting out a loud sigh she asked, "And how long might this beauty last in your radar?"

"Trust me, when I say its going to be for a very long time." James answered smiling, he felt like a schoolboy saying that, who just found out his crush also had a crush on him too.

"ha! Trust! Try telling that to half of the female population of this ship!" Maria laughed, waving a wooden spoon she held for effect.

"Love you and your secret stash of peanut butter and jelly!" James said, as he jogged his way out of the galley.

"Hey! Those were mine!" Maria tried to yell back, but James was already out of the galley, turning back around she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at? Back to work! and not a word of this understood?"

Selena continued to make her way out of the crowded mess hall, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Turning around she saw Mike weaving his way through towards her.

"Hey, I heard about what happened yesterday. So sorry I wasn't there with you. I was attending to Bradd." Mike explained,

"Its ok I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Rio has been calling me nonstop, she's worried sick about you." his face lined with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm actually feeling a lot better now." Selena answered, giving a small smile to Mike.

"Ok. C'mere." Mike said, gesturing for her to come closer, opening his arms and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Mike."

"Anytime. Gotta eat, apparently everybody is nervous about the call today. Better be prepared." Mike said walking away, as Selene continued to make her way back to her quarters to get ready for the long day ahead. _Long day indeed_.

James stood there watching the exchange between Selena and that ensign. Luster. He remembered that name. He thought she said they were not together?, when his vein almost popped out of his head, when he saw him pull Selena for hug. That's when he lost it. Quickly avoiding the pair, James made his way down the hall on the other side. He was going to avoid her, no matter how immature that decision sounded. He thought they had a connection, he felt it and it scared him at first but he took the chance, and now he knows it was only one sided.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So tell me again Captain Kirk, how did you manage to get two of your best security officers killed when you clearly stated in your decitation that your team had clearly expressed peaceful negotiations with the Emperor of Pasil?" Berns Hackh, Cheif of Staff; Starfleet command has been grilling the team for almost two hours now. He was already getting into James' nerves.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to try and rein in his mood, James tried to answer the question again. He was not in his cheerful moods today, maybe because of the endless back and fort questioning, but he knew it was because of what he witnessed earlier in the mess hall.

Glancing to his left, he saw Selena shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She was bored and tired; standing for two hours, James could only imagine the pain she was in.

_Pfft. _

Completely zoning out from the investigation, James continued replayed the scene in his head. He must've done something wrong? Did he say something to offend her? Did Maria scare her? –

"Captain, are you listening?" Hackh asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Every one on the bridge slowly turned to James.

"uh..um..The death of my security officers were not in vain Admiral. They did it to save the Ambassadress. The negotiation was a fail from the beginning, the Emperor refuses to hear what we had to say, He then went ballistic after seeing our emblem. He ordered our deaths soon after finding out we were from the federation." James answered seating a lot straighter on his seat.

"So that's why you ended up killing him?" the Admiral asked,

"Killed who?, Admiral."

"The Emperor. Were you not aware of his death Captain?" the Admiral clarified, his temper slowly rising.

"I recall pushing him off of me out of self defense Admiral, but-"

"Well, let me inform you Captain, that the Emperor is dead. Eaten by his own pet." Admiral interjected,

"My condolences to the citizens of- "

"Your condolences were neither needed nor demanded, Kirk." James was slowly gettign tired of this Admiral cuttong him off.

Glaring at the screen before him. James could only hope this investigation would end soon and fast, or he would snap.

"So I was informed you had an Ambassadress with you on this assignment?" Hackh inquired his tome eerily calm. James visibly stiffened at the mention of Selena. Even after what he saw earlier at the mess hall, he was not going to allow some wannabe Admiral to humiliate her in front of the entire bridge.

"I am Admiral." Selena answered, noticing James to be a little out of himself lately. How can he afford day dream at a time like this was beyond her.

"Step forward please."

"Ensign Selena - "

"Ensign?"

"Y..yes Admiral." Selena stuttered, already sensing the barrage of questions and sarcastic remarks to follow.

"Do you know how gravely important it is for an Ensign to complete their first assignment?, Do you have any idea the effect this negotiation had on the federation?" Selene tried to open her mouth again but was cut off,

"The allies the federation has on the galaxy are already talking about it; if one does not agree with the federation, they get terminated. Do know what kind of effect that has on us? _Ensign_?" Hackh just rambled on,

"Admiral, I think I have clearly stated in my decitation, the negotiation was a fail from the beginning. The Emperor refuses any settlement with the federation. Any further contact would have resulted in more casualities." James stood up from his seat. He was clearly not enjoying the route the investigation has taken and he will end it now.

"Yes, and it was also clearly depicted in your decitation how this Ensign clearly manages to get herself into trouble, resulting in the death of your security officers. Am I correct?"

"Permission to speak Admiral, but the actions of Ensign Isabel were justifiable. Judging by the current state she was in when she arrived back after the assignment. She was also badly wounded mentally and physically. A result that would also mean she had to fight for herself and for her team. Blaming her for the death of Pederson ad Scott would be futile." Spock was now one who answered, defending his own ship. There was just something off about this admiral, and he was not liking it.

An admiral should have approached the subject with clear sound judgment on the matter, he should have listened to both sides of the story before making any final conclusion, but here he is pointing fingers on the crew who almost lost a Captain and an Ambassadress. The death of Pederson and Scott, as horrible it is to even think about it, was a small price to pay to keep James and Selena alive.

"Ensign who?" the admiral asked as he visibly paled, glancing down into his own padd. _It couldn't be! _

"Ensign Selena Isabel 025231-8, admiral." Selena answered for him, please don't make the connection. _Just don't make the connection. _Selena chanted in her head. The last thing she needs is for Admiral Hackh to grill her more because of her grandfather. That, and she wasn't prepared to make that kind of announcement to her Captain either.

"Y..yes. It would seem there is more to you Ensign. But still, the death of two federation crew members will not be taken lightly. I will be putting this ship and your crew Kirk, under full review." Hackh ended the conversation.

James noticed the sudden change in the Admiral. He was visibly a little pale, and was quick about his decision. He was even surprised that was all they got.

_A full review of the ship?_ His day might be turning out better than he expected. But then, he would have to call Admiral Pike for the back-up. He also needed to report about the discrepancy in the endorsements of the assignments. Taking a quick glance at Spock, he also noted he was sporting the same perplexed expression with one of his eyebrows raised. What did the Admiral mean about Selena?

"Pardon me Admiral, but one failed assignment does not mean were incompetent - "

"Period. And I do not recall granting you permission to speak in the first place Commander Spock." Hackh answered, as the line went dead and the screen turned back inot a full view of the galaxy.

Selena let out a gush of breath. That was one confrontation she would love to not have again. Walking towards James, Selena had to be cautious. He was a ticking time bomb after that interrogation, everyone in the ship knew how he was when not in the mood.

"Ensign, can I talk to you?" James turned, facing Selena gesturing towards the conference room.

Selena nodded, surprised. 

_Ensign?, _since when did James bother with formalities?. He never called her ensign since she arrived in the ship and the cold blank stare he gave her..what was that suppose to mean?

Selene was confused as hell. And that kiss! How can someone not warn her how good that kiss felt. Did she say something wrong? Was she not that good of a kisser? Did he finally realize what she has been trying to tell him? , Not now, after realizing she liked him-

Gasping, Selena couldn't believe the thought that occurred to her. She liked him. The egotistic, conceited, cunning, funny, gorgeous James T. Kirk.

Pausing before following James out the bridge, Selene tried to lean on the railing that separated the Captain's seat from the helmsman.

_I couldn't!_

Taking a deep slow breathe, Selene tried to regroup her thoughts. How did this happen without her knowing?

"Selena?" Nyota broke into her thoughts, "I think the Captain wanted to talk to you in private."

"Oh. yeah." Selena answered, walking out the bridge. Of course she couldn't let the bridge know about it. Not Nyota. The girl would surely rip her to shreds. She might think Selena was her using her to get to James.

Walking into the conference room, Selena stopped dead seeing James pace around. His face lined with confusion and what looked like his in.. _Pain? _

_ "_ Selena, I wanted to talk to you about - "

"The kiss. I know. It was a mistake. You don't have to explain anything."

James stood, mouth hanging open. What was she trying to say?,Tthe kiss was not a mistake. They both wanted it. Or did she? He as hell wanted it. And God! just being in the same room with her arouse feelings in him that he thought he could control, when he was any other girl. But not her. Of course not her. She was not like any other girl.

_Because she is the only girl who managed to beat you in your own game!_

Momentarily closing his eyes to refocus his thoughts, his eyes became cold as he stared Selena down. Remembering what he saw at the mess hall, after he thought she had left.

"I did not ask you to be here to talk about trivial matters Isabel. I wanted to remind you about your report on the assignment. I do not allow laziness within this ship. You were expected to submit that report within 24hours upon arrival back from the assignment as any other crew," glancing at his wrist watch he added, "and you have 4 hours left until that deadline."

Selene's blush could rival the uniform she was wearing. How can he just dismiss their kiss like it never happened? It a damn good kiss, and if he didn't enjoy it, she sure was hell she did. Staring at him, his hands clasped behind his back, his stance tall and proud, staring at her with those blue eyes, she had to resist the urge to jump him.

"Did you hear me Ensign?" James asked he needed to get far away from her as possible, being this close to her was doing crazy things to his body that he doesn't think he can hold any longer.

Selena nodded, her mind not on what James was talking about. Tension was thick, she could feel it and she was sure he could feel it too. He was trying to avoid the topic that she knew well was the reason he called her in the first place. and just like a light bulb illuminating atop Selena's head, she realized that if he wanted to talk to her about that damn report he could have just easily reminded her at the hallway, not in here alone.

Raising her chin and returning the stare that he gave her earlier, Selena noticed the internal battle James was having against himself. If he was chicken shit to approach the subject than fine, but she wasn't. She wanted him and she damn well knew he wanted her.

"Why?"

That question caught James off guard, he knew what Selena was talking about. He knew it was a stupid attempt at trying to divert the subject about her report. She as smart, he'd give her that. He saw the look of determination in her eyes when he raised her head to look at him directly in the eye and he would be a god damn liar if he wouldn't admit it turned him on more. How badly he wanted her up against that door and have his way with her!

Looking back at her, he realized she as still waiting for an answer.

"You wanna know why I don't want to talk about ou-, the kiss?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why don't you go and ask your boyfriend." he could almost hear Nyota, Chekov and Sulu laughing at him. He sounded like a little girl!

"What are you talking about?" Selena asked, confusion evident on her face.

"You know who I'm talking about. That medical officer working under Bones. I saw you two at the mess hall."

And just like that, the pieces of the kiddie puzzle fell into place. Selena almost said it out loud that he sounded like a little girl, complaining what should have been his. He was an adult for Christ's sake! A little competition won't hurt him-

"Wait! Are you jealous?"

"What? Me? No of course not!" James answered faking his laugh, _too fake bro!_

"I can't believe it. You're jealous of Mike?"

"I'm not jealous. Oh and it's Mike now huh?"

"Mike's not in love with me, his in love with Rio."

"Who?"

"Rio. He's been buying for her ever since were cadets."

And just like that James remembered the 'Selene-up-on-the-wall' scene wasn't such a bad idea after all-

"Clearly the kiss was a mistake."

James could almost hear the background music suddenly halt to a dead silence.

_Wait! What?_

"What?" repeating what his incoherent horny brain was thinking.

"Look, clearly the kiss thing was a mistake Lets just forget about it and pretend that it never happened." Selena suggested, she just couldn't take any more humiliation. He was obviously not into her and she would just have to save her self from further embarrassing her self. She should have stopped herself, but how could she? It was too late now, way too late. His lips are nothing like she have expected, and his tongue! Someone with that kind of talent should not be allowed to roam free, thinking of his tongue was triggering the crazy butterflies in her tummy to go nuts again.

"Fine." James gave in, clearly seeing the pained look on Selene's face. She clearly regretted and James had to blame himself for that.

"Good." Selena had to swallow the lump on her thought. God! How it hurts to be right, she half expected him to at least give a good ass argument but to her utter surprise he just agreed. Guess, she was right all along.

Walking past Selena out the conference room, James had to entertain one feeling he was failing to rein in. His need to run from her. She clearly didn't' want him as badly as he wanted her and he was not going to humiliate them both any further.

Leaning against one of the walls on the hallway, James had to clear his head, but could he when he was still sexually aroused from his encounter with a certain dark head beauty, even if it was just a talk he couldn't help himself. And now that he had tasted her, he only wanted more. More of her. Thinking of burying his self in work to try to distract himself, he straightened up and headed straight back towards the bridge.

"Hey Captain Kirk!"

"Hi Doctor Cheryl." James greeted back, facing the blonde doctor from the research department. But then again, he could always welcome any form of distraction.

"uh, Doctor may I just ask what time do you get off work?"

"I just got off work now, why?" the doctor's eyes' sparkle would rival that of a nearby star, of course she knew that when it comes to James Kirk she was always available.

"I need you to assist me with something." James had to force a smile, anything to get his mind of a certain Ambassadress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ok so James is clearly a douche in the last part of this chap but what the heck! Its all part of the story.. I may have also created another character that is clearly not part of the original star trek cast *hint*hint.. ehe I hope I don't make any star trek fans angry..**

**So what do you guys say I upgrade this to an m-rating ey?=) **

**But no sex scenes, I don't think im talented enough to write one, an m-rating just so I could stuff that is clearly not allowable with a t-rating hehe **

**So far this has been my longest chapter to date! I was actually a little nervous about putting this up because of the whole kiss scene, as I have clearly stated Im not a good writer when it comes to the sexual stuff but lemme know what you think. Love love to all.. xoxox **

**Till chap9.=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**There is no excuse for my laziness..****I sincerely apologize for the late update.**

**First of, thank you so much to the ff: **

**Amor Mio, Kisa Megini, UniquePopsicles, JuliaRosexoxo, mrcharming, IHateTryingToThinkOfPennames, sesshygirl12321, indy's girl, CalligraphersNib, .selfishly, Reedy-Girl, Medieval Nero, littleanjel, MoodBeam, PureAngelEyes, HeraOfTheStars, MoonliteSerenade, angel's lil devil angel, Jeanice91, ILoveReadingAndWriting, kriai, VampireSlayerlol, imadevil247, thetraveller2627, tanya1996, Petite Cherie, GaveItAllForOne, Seressi10, AngelicWings24, Annabella Pike, Celestia101, Stori Brooke, annemmora, Saissa, amroberts17, daydreamrose, tromosdef2010, Con4ti**

**And thankyou so much to everyone who enjoyed this story! =) **

**Much xoxo guys! =) **

**Again, I don't own anything. Enjoy=)**

**-chapter9-**

"You like him, admit it."

"What?" Selene asked whipping her head towards the monitor located atop her study. She and Rio had been chatting non stop. It was the first since arriving on the star ship that they had the chance to finally catch up. She had finished filing reports and encoding all pertinent data into the star ships system and archives, finally some R and R, as her grandfather would like to call it.

Lying on her back with both her legs resting on the head board on her bed, Selene tried to give her friend the best glare she could muster. She heard what Rio said clearly and she'd be damn if she was to admit that her friend was right.

"I said you like him, why try to deny it?" Rio answered her friend nonchalantly, continuing to paint her nails a blood red color. "And don't try to give me those upside down glares, it won't work." she added.

"I don't like him." crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. She just couldn't believe Rio. She just spent an entire hour retelling the tale of their entire encounter and Rio just dismissively waved it and concluded that Selena likes the Captain!

"Sure you don't. That's why spent half of your time hiding from him after your kiss." smirking through the monitor. Selene let out an exasperated sigh.

True. She did spend half her time hiding from James ever since the encounter after Hackh grilled them about the assignment. She is avoiding him and god forbid if he ever notices just how good she was already at besting him every time their paths would almost cross along the long hallways. It has been three weeks since their encounter and Selene still cannot get the feeling of his lips from her mind. She has kissed guys before and she has slept with a few men too, although she wasn't the one to go for one night stands; every single men she slept with had been her boyfriend or at least on her part she was emotionally invested with.

Although she had to admit that all the hiding is already starting to take a toll on her. She was a grown woman for Christ's sake! She's not some teenage girl who's trying to hide from the guy who lost her virginity to but fuck her cause' it felt that way. Rio would definitely laugh at her and will not let her live this one down if she ever found out the emotions James was evoking in her. Even the thought of being in the same room with him will cause the butterflies in her stomach to go crazy and she would suddenly become deathly pale because of nervousness or become scaringly red due to embarrassment. But it was disappointment that she felt when James did not even bother to argue with her when she suggested that they forget the entire thing. Deep inside she was hoping that he would at least offer a good ass argument about why they should continue whatever it is they were about to do, emotionally invested or not, Selena would have willingly slept with James if the time came but sadly it never did. And all she could ever feel right now was regret.. And relief?

Regret since she was never brave enough to take that leap of faith, to fully trust her gut feelings enough to take a chance with James. Relief, because at least with herself she could justify how stupid and an utter fool she would look like in front of the entire star ship if the whole fiasco were to be made public that she an ensign slept with a captain, oh and the verbal beating and possible expulsion from Starfleet courtesy of her grandfather if the word ever reaches him.

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since the said incident and to say that Selena's life on the ship has been dull would be the biggest lie of the century. Ever since her decision to stay away from James as far as possible, Selena had been up to her nose on her places to hide. There were times that she had to stay in her room as long as possible even risking being late for duty. There were also times that she was forced to go the long way around the ship to avoid meeting him along the hallway resulting in her getting lost and on one worst case ended up getting trap in one of the busted lifts that was scheduled for maintenance that she wasn't informed about. That earned her a laugh from Nyota and one of the helmsman named Chekov. She couldn't even show her face in the mess hall days after the incident and to have that Vince guy rescue her made the whole ordeal more mortifying. It was safe to say that she gave herself a very concise tour of the starship. She has already tried to hide down at the hydrogen purification system, the docks, and even down the engineering department and god help but she was not going back down there again! She even went as far as try to eat her meal inside the galley while Maria was on duty and that was saying something, the old hag hated her and she was willing to prove it to anyone available!

_At least I was able to familiarize myself with the ship_!, she mused.

"Seriously Selene, what don't you like about the Captain? He's hot!" Rio exclaimed pulling Selena out of her thoughts.

"And rude, Arrogant, cocky, conceited-"

"And funny, charming, witty and absolutely gorgeous! Again, what's not to like?" Rio interjected smirking through the monitor.

"Rio, he's the captain of the ship I'm currently stationed at."Selena tried to explain,

"Yeah, so?"

"And I'm just an ensign"

"Yes we have established that."Rio added looking bored,

"Ugh! You know what, whatever."

"Whatever what?"

"Just drop it Rio okay?"

"Okay,Okay..jeez. Touchy"

"Can we just talk about something else?" Selena offered,

"About what? I thought we were making great progress with your love life." Rio answered muttering the last part.

"Rio!"

"Alright! I was just messing with you." Rio countered laughing raising both hands to signify defeat, "But seriously missy, you'll thank me some day." Rio added ending the conversation about the Captain. If Selena wanted to continue denying whatever it is that got her mind in a mess then so be it, Rio just prays that Kirk is not playing her friend or she'll have to beam his ass into oblivion.

"Whatever I'm getting food." Selena answered standing up heading for the mess hall.

"What if you meet him?" Rio added,

"I won't. He's not up yet, and if he is, he's probably at the bridge." walking out of the room leaving Rio smirking through the monitor.

"I don't like him my ass." Rio muttered before signing off. Rio knew that if something happened she would call right back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I don't know. You tell me."

Slap.

"Ow! Jesus!"

"What did you to her Jim? That it seems she made it her life's goal to avoid you for the remainder of her stay here in the enterprise!" Nyota nearly screamed,

"'."

Slap.

"Jesus Ny!...shit that's going to bruise." James muttered,

"I don't care! Dammit Jim!" now everyone's attention was fixed to the pair who hasn't realized yet that they were being watched by the entire mess hall.

"Hey guys..." Sulu tried to intervene, roaming his eyes around them to tell the pair that the entire mess hall has been watching them with amused expressions on their faces.

Straightening up James and Nyota tired to take their seats as if nothing happened. James would have thanked whoever was watching up there that the subject was forgotten. The guy can only hope for a miracle.

"Yes Jim. Please do enlighten us.. The ensign even had the guts to eat in _**my**_ galley, imagine that! And the only time I actually got her to leave was when I threatened her that I would report her to you." now it was Maria's turn in interrogating.

'Wow. That is desperate. "Sulu commented, shoveling forkfuls of spaghetti into his mouth.

"See. Now don't tell me you didn't do anything because I know something happened Kirk." Nyota added,

"Nothing." James tried to convince the Comms Officer. Nyota can be very persuasive if she wanted to be, _guess I better make her part of the Interrogation Team of the ship!, _he mused.

"Sure, because being pressed up against my stainless counter top did look like nothing." Maria muttered, this earned a gasp from Nyota, a wide eyed look from Sulu and a whine from James.

"You did what?" Nyota could not believe her ears, "I'm sorry. You did what?" Nyota eyes forming into slits.

"..."

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Nyota was now seething in anger. Hadn't she made herself clear about were James stood when it came to Selena? but did he listen?, of course not!

"..." James was not sure he should be telling Nyota exactly what happened. He knew how Nyota could be when she is mad and right now he was not about to get himself in the line of fire, _might as well be honest with it_, he thought.

"You didn't" Nyota breathed, she doesn't need the confirmation from James, she could already read the guilty expression written on his face and the fact that he tried to deny it the best he could was getting Nyota even more angrier.

"James Kirk, tell me you didn't."

"um..you know Ny your really confusing me right now.." James wasn't sure if Nyota could hear herself, was she really asking him to tell her or not.

"Yeah Ny, no offense but your confusing me too.." Sulu added looking from James to Nyota.

"Tell me or I swear to God I'll poke your eye with my fork." Nyota hissed,

James visibly cringed, shifting in his seat to lean a little farther away from Nyota, "We kissed."

"And?"

"Nothing. That was it. We kissed and nothing more." James answered feeling smug. Looking back at it now, he was proud he still had the decency to keep it as a kiss and not allow it to progress into something or Nyota would really have his eye by now.

"Captain how could you?" it was Sulu who first reacted on the news,

"Dude who's side are you on?" James was getting aggravated by the minute. All the questions are starting to hurt his brain.

He missed her, if he was honest with himself. Aside from Nyota, Selena was the only girl he would actually talk too. One who can actually stand his flirting and not feel flattered about it. She wasn't the gossiping type. He knew about the girls he'd been with, heard the stories they shared after their encounter with him and to say he was disgusted by them was an understatement. There were times he had to debate with himself if he should go and talk to her first. He saw her disappointment and he was stupid enough to have caused it. He also knew she was hiding from him. He saw her through the security monitors. He knew about the lift incident and even went as far as reprimand Chekov for laughing at her like that when the helmsman knew nothing about her current predicament. He knew about the commotion she caused when she tried to hide down at the engineering bay, he almost suspended half of his engineers saved for Scotty who defended that the engineers were just being men. As much as he hated to admit it, she became a confidant without her knowing, even without her trying. She didn't ask about his past or judged him by the way he ran his ship, she was just there. And God did he miss their late night galley run ins, up until recently he had enjoyed sneaking into the galley, and he was smug to say that it was not for sex or anything else, but simply because he enjoyed her company. The kiss was never a mistake. And he knows she knew it too. He had to talk to her; this was becoming childish and stupid. If only for the sake of their friendship, he was going to talk to her.

The mess hall was becoming more and more crowded; he needed a quiet place to think. He wasn't even listening to Nyota any more. Scanning the crowd he spotted the Ensign, he now knew as Mike. Stupid that he became jealous of someone that was clearly significant to Selena. He had insulted her, suggested how she was playing them and she had every right to be mad, but not scared. She was humiliated by his accusations and instead of getting in his face she chose to ran away and hide. He never should have involved Mike. Never should have insulted some one from her past, the only connection she had of her home. Some one she knew by heart. He knew how lonely a crew gets, especially when one is assigned on a ship and barely know anyone, and Selena was lucky enough to have a friend on board with her. He was jealous, of that he was sure. He was jealous because this ensign knew her longer than he did. Why he was jealous, he doesn't even know.

_I'm slowly losing my mind_, he mused. Standing up, he made a quick route amongst the crew scattered around the mess hall and made his way towards the exit.

"Kirk! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Nyota asked,

"I needed some place to think. Some where quiet." muttering the last part, he needed to rethink his strategy and he needed to think fast. If he wanted to keep whatever civility they both have he needed to talk to her and soon.

Maneuvering his way around the crowded the noisy mess hall, he immediately made it to the double doors leading out. It was almost like an excerpt from a bad romance flick when he felt everything come to stop and saw Selena standing not a few feet from him. She had showered and was completely rested. Her dark locks falling freely past her shoulder. He knew that today was her rest day. She was wearing an all black uniform indicating she was on off duty, which made her pale skin stand out more, her emerald eyes becoming more vivid.

_I' am__ slowly loosing my mind, if I find the uniforms hot on a girl!_

But it was the expression on her face that got his attention. She was mortified! And to make things worse she was slowly inching away farther from him.

_Talk to her!_

" um..hi?" _Hi? That's it? Is that all you can come up with?_

If she wasn't so shocked to find him standing there, Selene would have laughed at the whole scene. _This is like an excerpt from bad romance movie!, _she thought. She was expecting him to be busy; she didn't exactly see him as the breakfast type of guy. Of course he was the Captain of the ship, but that doesn't mean the guy acted like his rank would demand. He was always on the dot when he came to work and was always the first to break regulations when he find it was pointless, or in his term- stupid. So why was he in the mess hall at this early in the morning? Was he suppose to be full after rummaging in the galley at the wee hours of the morning?

_How? When you're not there when he arrives?_

_ "_Ha Ha very funny." Selene muttered, _great! now I'm talking to myself!_

"I'm sorry, what?" James clarified, of course she's mad. After everything that happened, and the undeniable sexual tension they both have, James was dead sure she was mad. They had kissed. Any woman would have waved that off, but not her. Especially not her, James knew this, because she was young and he knew Spock was right when he mentioned that Selena was not the type to go jump form one guy to another and for him to dismiss it like it was nothing was a valid reason for her to get mad.

"Huh? What?" Selene wasn't sure if he was listening or if he heard something. Did he know she was slowly losing her mind? She was dead sure it was considered insanity if one was arguing with oneself. She could feel heat creeping across her cheeks and if he tried to ask what she was thinking he would instantly know she was lying.

"You said something.." James was sweating now; he is waiting for her answer and would give anything just to know what she was thinking just now to have her blush like that. _Not the blush!_

"Hi?"

"Hi." James smiled; at least they were greeting each other. That was a good sign. Right?

"um, I was just.." Selene couldn't even form a complete sentence. It was embarrassing as it is to meet the one person you were avoiding and to be caught talking to your self was worse. Almost running away from James, Selene made her way inside the mess hall.

"um.. Yeah sure.. "James smile faltered, _progress my ass_. Sulking, James continued his way out of the mess hall towards the bridge. If there was one thing he was good at, it was to bury his self in work.

"That was awkward." The entire table was watching the exchange between the two. They half expected that both of them would at least be civil, honestly it was just a kiss though it was clear that it meant something for the ensign. It was understandable since any girl can fall for James' charms, that is why Nyota felt sorry for Selena. It was obvious even if Selena tried to deny it; she felt something for the Captain. If Nyota really wanted to be a true friend to the ensign she should start playing her part and stop interfering with the two. But how could she when it was so much fun watching both of them try and play hide and seek? But she knew if they don't interfere now this could go on much longer than any of them would like.

"And its about to get worse. C'mon." Nyota added urging Sulu to stand.

"But I'm not done with my spaghetti yet..." whining Sulu casted a sad glance down on his plate still half full of spaghetti.

"You've had three servings already?"

"So? It's divine!" bowing for effect towards the plate of strings.

"I completely agree with you on that note, but we have to do something. If we want this play of hide and seek between the two to stop."

"Like what? Can't I just finish my spaghetti first before we go?" sporting the puppy dog eyes hoping this would work. Nyota was always the hard one amongst the guys but they knew she was soft inside when it came to them.

"No and besides your getting fat." ending the debate dragging a whining Sulu from the mess hall to find McCoy and Chekov.

"I' am not fat. It doesn't matter if I eat a lot I'm a guy and besides I have my fencing practices. That is like work out for me." Sulu answered crossing his arms.

"Really? When was the last time you had your fencing practice?"

"Fine." feeling defeated, Sulu knew Nyota was right. He hadn't had the time for his fencing practice lately and he has been looking for sparring partner but couldn't find one. You can't exactly practice fencing accurately without a sparring partner. Casting one last look at his forgotten spaghetti Sulu followed Nyota out the mess hall.

"See you around Mama. Thanks for the meal."

"Sure, Sure." Maria waved back, shaking her head back and forth. Trying not to laugh at the two. This entire starship is one big high school if anyone would ask her. _Again, too many raging hormones for my liking_. Quickly casting glance at the ensign that seemed to have the Captain in a twist.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We have got to put an end to this Dr. McCoy!"

"Why?"

"How?" Both McCoy and Sulu spoke at the same time, causing Nyota to stare at the two.

"What do you mean 'why?' " Clearly shocked that McCoy was not a bit interested in helping his friend. And raising a hand to silence the Asian helmsman who was about to answer the question even though it wasn't directed at him.

"I mean 'why should I help him?'"

"Oh, I don't know. Because he is as much of a friend to us as he is to you." waving her hand in air hoping the Chief Medical Doctor would get her point. _For someone smart, he sure is dumb._

"So?"

"So what?" Nyota was fuming at this point.

"Sure, were friends and we were close back when we were still at the academy, but if you really want to help Jim you should've asked Spock not me."

"Me? if you could clarify Doctor McCoy, what is it that you need my assistance with?" Spock interjected, directing the attention of the group to him. He was sent by James to collect his crew, and how ironic that they find them all in one cubicle in the medical bay.

"We need you to talk to Jim and tell him already to stop being such a pussy and talk to Selena." Sulu answered for the group, still a little irritated that he didn't get to finish his pasta.

'Why me?"

"Because you two have little bromance thing going on...ow!" McCoy answered the Vulcan all the while rubbing the spot on his arm where Nyota hit him.

"Spock is not gay."

"May I clarify Doctor McCoy what is a 'bromance'? and what does me talking to the Captain have anything to do about his relation to the Ambassadress?"

"Nothing." Nyota immediately cutting into the question so as not to confuse Spock anymore about 'the complexities of a human prank' as he at one point commented.

"We need you to talk some sense to Jim. Make him understand that this whole thing with the Ensign is just pointless." Sulu explained,

"Stupid." McCoy quickly replacing with his own term.

"Unreasonable." Nyota added,

"Still Stupid." McCoy ended earning a glare from the Asian helmsman and the Comms Officer.

"Why?"

"What do you mean wh-"Nyota was immediately silenced by McCoy's hand covering her mouth,

"Seriously Ny, if you raise your voice one more time," McCoy threatened slowly releasing Nyota,

Huffing, Nyota had to adjust her now ruined pony tail that took her the entire morning to fix, "Elaborate," directing her attention to her boy friend who may get himself into trouble if he doesn't side with her fast. The boys were clearly ganging up against her. Was she missing something?, was she correct in understanding that the boys were suggesting that they let this little escapade with James and Selena play out and let everything fall into place?

"Everything will just fall into place. All I'm saying is, just to leave the pair alone. Sure, they may not realize it yet that what they're doing is stupid, pointless and unreasonable, but this is all they need to figure out what is right in front of them. And I do think it is quite entertaining to watch the Captain get all worked up by some girl. And in addition to 'what is clearly right in front of them', don't you think it is a little too early for both of them to realize that they're attracted to each other?, Just let it play out, trust me you'll enjoy watching the Captain fret about a girl. A thank god, it's about time." Spock taking a deep breath, finishing his explanation of the whole scenario, nobody really dared asked what he thought about the pair and now was a good time to voice it out.

"So, we'll just leave them be. Wait for them to realize that they are right for each other?"

"Yes." all three answered in unison,

"And what if it doesn't happen. What now?"

"Ny, you should really start trusting us more. Especially on this. A guy like Jim, doesn't change overnight." McCoy answered,

"Fine." feeling defeated by the three stooges, Nyota huffed crossing her arms across her chest turned and headed straight for the bridge.

"Are you sure about this Doctor?" Sulu asked, as soon as the Comms Officer was out of ear shot, even he was not entirely sold on the Vulcan and the Doctor's idea of leaving James and Selena be.

"Nope." McCoy answered dryly, "If there is any blaming to be done, blame him" directing his gaze towards the now silent Vulcan staring right back at them. As McCoy went right back to work about the crew profile regarding upcoming Annual Physical Exams of those undergoing recurrent trainings next month. The star ship will be experiencing a shortage on crew for the next few months due to RT's and a load of ensigns will be sent to substitute the missing trainees.

"Sure, blame it on the silent one." raising his one brow for effect, the Vulcan. Humans did have a habit of blaming other people for their mistakes. _I never should've opened my mouth._

Breaking the sudden silence as Sulu's radio began to ring, "Yes?"

"He's in one of **his** moods." Nyota's voice came through the speaker,

"Shit!" was the only word heard throughout the medical bay as Sulu and Spock hurried to get into the fastest lift towards the bridge.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Isabel to the bridge please.'_

"Great! What does he want now?" Selena muttered, forcing herself to stand from a very comfortable position on her bed. She was on off duty for Christ's sake! Can't a girl get a good 48 hour rest without being bothered?

Not even bothering to change her shirt, she opted to remain in her black long sleeves and pants combination to clearly show the Captain that she was suppose to be enjoying her 48 hour rest period. It wasn't even legal to have to call her to work today. Grudgingly pulling on her boots on, she made a slow pace towards the lift to take her to the bridge. Recalling the most recent run-in with the Captain just this morning. Rio was right about running into him, but her empty stomach wouldn't take it, resulting in the most awkward situation ever since their encounter 3 weeks ago.

And it wasn't even **HIM** that was pissing her off, it was her reaction to him every time she would have the time to even think about him. Did she not convince herself that she was not a schoolgirl any more? And did she not try to convince herself that this thing with James is not going to last?

"I am slowly loosing my mind, and I don't even know why it's about him." tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

_I think __**I**__ would know why it's exactly about him!_

"Good God! Now I'm talking to myself." muttering, silently cursing herself.

"Who's talking to who?" gasping Selena whipped her head towards the direction of the voice to find Nyota standing in front of her. She has already reached the bridge without her knowing. Nyota who seemed to be perplexed at Selena's sudden pale complexion made a note to ask the ensign later in the day if something's bothering her. It was easy to see how the awkward situation with James has been weighing down on the poor girl. Maybe a little trip to the 'bar' would do the trick.

"Nothing." answering Nyota's earlier question, silently cringing at the rather higher tone her voice seemed to sound. "You guys called for me?" changing the subject to divert the Comms Officer's attention to business rather than busy herself in probing Selena's personal life.

"New assignment. Heads up Silly, he's in one of his moods." using the newly acquired nickname everyone's been calling her lately since arriving on the star ship.

"He's not the only one." entering the bridge with Nyota on her heels.

"I feel you." giving Selena's outfit a once over. Being called for an assignment when one is on off duty is not on every one's favorite list.

Giving the glass pad one last glance Selene tried to remember the last tiem the Enterprise was given an assignment.

"It did not end well." James voice jolting Selena back to reality, answering to her first thought upon receiving the assignment.

"Captain, this is different. The Starfleet command is not asking us to do any negotiation, we are to return to Talus to provide supplies, engage with the locals. One that we have done numerous times before. It should not be a problem to us now."

"And besides, I think Selene would love a good change of view. Don't you think?" Nyota tried to lighten the mood. If she could punch James right now the man would be sporting a black eye for the rest of the day. He was being an ass, to bring something like the last assignment with Selena around was never a good idea. He was there, he saw how that assignment almost got her dismissed form the federation.

"Talus? As in Premio Talus?" Selena asked, not sure if she heard Spock clearly. She had heard her grandfather's stories about the planet. The locals were friendly, their food exceptionally delicious and their harvests always fresh albeit their practices and lifestyle maybe considered primitive, the federation has always been in good relations with Talus and with their leader, Habagat.

"Thank God she speaks. I was beginning to think I called you here for no reason." came James snarky reply, "is there another planet by the name of Talus you care to share, ensign?" James has already made up his mind. After everything that went down during their assignment in Pasil he cannot risk her safety like that again. She is fragile and he'd damn well should've known better to take care of her. He was not risking another trauma to scar Selena. She is the starship's Ambassadress and she can be the Ambassadress without her being sent on assignments. He knows she will hate him for it, he knew her love for adventure, but her safety would have to come first. The decision is final; the only problem is how to tell her.

Talus, just what James needed to regroup his thoughts. Since this morning after Nyota had almost blew his ears into deafness about the do's and don'ts on Selena. James knew he had to do something about their disintegrating relationship. He might hate the fact that the Enterprise is back on delivering supplies, at least there was something to do than pretend to be busy and plat hide and seek with the ship's Ambassadress. God knows she wasn't only one who got trapped on those busted lifts. That earned a hard smack to Sulu when he was left alone at the bridge while everybody else was out in the mess hall during breaks. He was sworn into secrecy that day, and up until today not a soul was said from that embarrassing experience. He knew, because if it ever got out, Nyota and McCoy would be the first to laugh at his face. 'The arrogant, sexy Kirk smitten by an ensign', what a headline it would make.

_Smitten. Jesus! _

Did he just thought of that word? Was it even the right word for it? Rubbing his nape, feeling his muscles tense at the word, his brow burrowing in confusion. When? How did this happen? He should've known right? He must've been aware when it occurred?

No. A big resounding No echoed through his mind. _I have just known her for three weeks. Four weeks max._

Recalling every exchanged work, every bickering back and forth, the glances, the late night ambushes in the galley. _God! The galley!_

"When do leave?" hearing the excitement in her voice brought a stab of pain in his heart. He would have to talk to her soon if he was to forbid her to go on this assignment, and he needed to do it soon. And alone, if he doesn't want to embarrass her and cause more strain to their relationship than it already has.

"1500H tomorrow. The Talusans will be commemorating their holy day in the morning, we were advised that it is best to arrive in the afternoon." came Sulu's response.

"What? That soon?" James wasn't excited about the schedule, it means that his plan of breaking the news to Selena would have to be done sooner.

"You know for a capt'n, you zon't really read zhe entire assignment, do you?" now it Chekov turn to piss the Captain even more.

Silencing the Russian helmsman with a glare; James turned to the ship's Ambassadress, "Isabel I need to talk to you. In private."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Selena, calm down."

"Don't tell me to come down Mike!"

"Selena please! You'll get me into trouble."

"Who the hell does he think he is forbidding me to go on the assignment on Talus! Asshole!"

"Well technically he is the Captain Silly, so he can tell who goes and can't go on an assignment."

"But not one who is part of the initial team. I know my duties Mike, I did not pass the academy just to stand by and let others to it for me!"

"Selena, shh!" finally having had enough of Selena' s rant. He understood very well why she was like this, but for her to rant it out on him while inside the sickbay on duty was something he was not happy. He'd gladly listen to her vent out her feelings but not here. Not when McCoy is on duty. "He'll hang me if he hears you!" whispering the last part hoping she'd finally understand.

"I don't care!" pacing back and forth, fuming. She was not pleased after hearing James' decision to not let her come on the assignment. It was like adding salt on an open wound, she knew she failed the last assignment but for him to generalize her as a failure and expect her to fail again on this assignment.

"Maybe the Captain had his reasons for not wanting you to go?"

"Like what? He can't order me not to do my job Mike." finally collapsing on an empty medical bed.

"Maybe it is for your own safety or maybe he thinks you are not ready yet to take on another mission." releasing a big breath thanking God Selena has finally clamed down.

"My safety? So now he thinks of my safety? Of all the assignments, this is Talus Mike! Premio Talus!"

"So? It is still a foreign environment Silly, no matter what the Talusans are known for, it doesn't mean their not capable of harm."

Finally giving up on their slowly growing debate, Selene buried her head on the nearby pillow. There was no logical explanation to forbid someone from going on the assignment, although she knew that a captain of the star ship still has the last say on the crew, it doesn't mean he has the right to forbid someone as crucial as her to the team. They were given specific assignments to engage with the locals and that was her duty! What else was she suppose to do while they were off on the assignment, who else is going to do the 'engaging' if not her. The only logical explanation why he wouldn't allow her is the man's huge ego! _I sincerely feel sorry for his future wife._

"Look Selena, you're on off duty right? I think it's best that you return to your room and sleep this okay? Give it a rest already." Mike walked over to his friend who is lying helplessly on the medical bed. If he could've done something he already did. He knew the Captain had his reason for not wanting her to go. He saw how James was after Selena arrived after the last assignment. The guy feared for her condition, it was actually safe to think James was concerned that she may not be ready to be exposed to that kind of environment yet again, or if that's not reason he'd better have a better one for not letting her go.

"But this is my job were talking about Mike.."

"And this are my ears, and they hurt from all your ranting. Just please do me favor and rest? You'll feel much better when you wake up." gesturing to his ears and directing Selena to the lift taking her to the female quarters.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll get myself a drink."

**Til' chap10 =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the long wait. =( there is so much to tell about my long absence but I don't want to give excuses. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter. =) I tried to proof read this before posting but I know ive made you guys wait long, too long so I had to post this now. But I do apologize before hand for any errors you will encounter and if there is any consolation the story is finally getting the first of its many twists, yey! =) much love and appreciation to all who favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. **

**I still don't own anything. **

**-chapter10-**

.Tap.

"Shh."

..

"Shh."

.Ta-

"Selena!"

"What?"

"We get it you're pissed. Just drop the foot tapping, please." glaring at her friend standing to her right. Selena had her arms crossed across her chest, casting a murderous glare behind James' head. Nyota was sure James was the one to blame for her friend's gloomy mood.

The starship had been in warp just minutes ago, awaiting their arrival on Talus. Something Selena would have been very excited to see if she was actually going.

_If,_

Casting another glance at the Captain who was actually in a good mood today.

_Jerk._

Of course that asshole would be happy, seeing that he would get to enjoy an environment that was different from the usual white walls of the star ship. The environment she was dying to experience for herself. One that she was not allowed to go, by the same man who couldn't keep his excitement at bay.

_Jerk. _

Thinking back at the events yesterday, Selene couldn't think of any reason why the Captain would forbid her to go. Unless it was about the...? _No it couldn't be_, shaking her head ridding herself of the thoughts regarding the most private exchange between her and the Captain. She knew he regretted it then what else is there? Maybe Mike was right, maybe the Captain was indeed thinking of her safety after what happened in Pasil,

"Are we there yet?" casting a glance her way giving her the cockiest smirk Selena has seen him wear.

_Yep, definitely a Jerk._

"Arriving in Talus in 6 seconds Captain." Sulu answered not even bothering to look behind him.

"In five, four, zhree, two.." and the greenest planet Selene has ever seen in her life suddenly appeared on the screen.

It was definitely green, too green with patches of what looked like bodies of water scattered across the plain. Not a sign of civilization nor technology could be detected.

"Well gentlemen, let's have some fun!" James couldn't help but get a little too giddy on this assignment. Finally a change of environment, and some much needed distance from the ship, the crew and a certain ensign.

James was not kidding when he decided that he needed some place to think. The much needed separation and distance that this assignment offered was to good to pass out on, which became one of the many reasons he had forbidden her to go. That, and the thought of her safety became his priority. He could not bear to look at a broken Selena again. Of course that didn't mean he did not need to be his assholic self when he informed her she could not go on this assignment. He could very well feel the glare she had been sending him since this morning when the coordinates for Talus was received for warp.

And he couldn't resist being that asshole again.

"Would you mind watching my seat for me while I'm gone, Ambassadress?" James had to resist the urge to laugh and feel guilty at the same time at the expression Selena was currently wearing. She was seething with anger and at the same time was humiliated.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, and both could not even read the emotions swimming in the pools of greens and blues.

James had to look away, hating the awkward situation he currently placed himself in. Quickly heading for the lift that would take him to the transporter theatre with Spock and Chekov following close behind.

"That was awkward. I'd hate to know what that was all about." Nyota inserted from behind Selena causing the ensign to jump in surprise.

Even Selena had no idea what that momentary lapse in judgment meant. She was supposed to be angry at the guy and with just one look, all coherent thought seemed to disappear right out the window.

Shaking her head, again, to reel herself back in reality, Selena knew she had to do something. Anything to occupy her too clouded mind than get lost in those hauntingly blue orbs again.

~0~

"Permission to speak Captain?" Chekov stated following James to the transporter theatre. After forbidding Selena to join the expedition Chekov was the next option for her place. Although to be honest, the Russian Helmsman did not even know the reason why he was the one chosen for her place. He did could not very well speak Talusan dialect nor could he be good for the combat if the situation called for it. All he could come up with, was that he was at the right place and right time walking in on the two arguing in the Archive Center when the Captain informed the Ambassadress she could not go.

_ "Him? Chekov? Your sending Chekov in MY place?" seeing Selena in seething in anger was not a good sign. Chekov accidently walked in on the pair, after being asked by Nyota to retrieve pertinent data about the Talus' landscape, which for the life of him, he did not even know why the Comms Officer had to ask him of all people, or just plainly why ask him, when she could have just downlaoded it from the system. _

_ "Yes, I' m sending Chekov. Isn't that right helmsman?" James cold voice cut through Chekov's musings, pulling him back to the situation at present. _

_The poor helmsman could not even form a coherent thought, if he was to side with James, he might loose the only few female friends he gained throughout his stay on the starship. And naturally vice versa, the Captain might demote him to a much less rank, which he doubt James would not do. The guy was an ass but he was not cold hearted. _

_Switching his glances between the two, Chekov could feel the tension slowly rise to a boiling point. Selena was currently giving him the evil stare and James just looked like he was hoping for his prized stallion to win the derby, which if Chekov will be honest, the Captain looked like in a state of panic. Sweat lined his brow, his lips pressed in a thin line. _

_ "um..I..I'd rather not git inzho zhe line of fire.." slowly backing out, heading out the sliding doors. Praying to God that the two would leave him alone._

_ "Stop right there!" Selena just had to cut through his prayer. Forcing himself not to pee in his pants, "are you or are you not going with this asshole on this assignment?" questioning Chekov, the helmsman could not even understand how this ensign could comfortably address the Captain so informally. _

_Since arriving on the ship, she had already shown she showed no signs of remorse when addressing the Captain, referring to him with names not caring whether he was present or not. _

_Casting another confused and panicked glance at the Captain, Chekov recognized the pleading look the Captain was throwing him while the Ambassadress' attention was currently directed at Chekov._

_ ", I'am" Chekov could almost see the air rush out the Captain, as he breathed a sigh of releif before composing his self again just in time hwne Selena turned to face the Captain._

_ "Unbelievable! Him? He could not speak their dialect nor was he trained in public relations and He could not fight!" Chekov could not help but agree with the Ambassadress._

_ "On the contrary, all crew members underwent combat training in the academy. And as for the relations, I think we'll manage. We have been fine with our relation with the Talusans before, and even before you were assigned on the ship." feeling the smugness radiating off the Captian, of course this answer brought another whole new batch of anger to steam off the Selena._

_ "Bull Crap! I don't know what your trying to do James T. Kirk, but you cannot order me not to do my job!" standing so close to the Captain, with their faces inches form each other. Selena had her hand on her waist, glaring at the Captain._

_Chekov could feel the tension shift. A different kind of tension filled the room and Chekov could swear he knew the expression that crossed James' features._

_Pupils dilated, check._

_Laboured breathing, check._

_Slight pink tinged along the neck, cheeks and ears, check._

_Intense, steely gaze, check._

_Flaring of nostrils, check. _

_Chekov was never an expert in human anatomy. He was not medical officer of this ship for Christ's sake. But he knew an aroused guy when he sees one._

_Leave it to the guy to get aroused in a situation like this!, he mused. And to a woman seething in anger nonetheless._

"If this about the assignment Chekov, then permission granted. If it is about the girl, you have my permission to keep your thoughts to your self." James answered him, pulling him out his reverie.

"We'll then permission to speak as your friend, Captain." it was not even a question.

"No."

"Why me?" trying to match the Captain's long strides, walking with him side by side.

"You were at the right place at the right time." Flat. No hidden agendas, no bull crap, as Selena would have put it.

"So that's it? No specifications, no special intention of wanting him to accompany you on this assignment?" Spock asked, inserting himself in the conversation.

"No." answering Spock like it was the most common knowledge one should know.

"I am a little inzulted by zhat fact." Chekov commented, staring off to the floor as they continued their walk towards the transporter theatre.

"Keep asking nonsense questions and you will be. Think of this as a long awaited vacation you have always wanted." James tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, except I vaz expecting to spend it with at least one member of the female species, not with a bunch of testosterone clad men." Chekov just had to open his mouth.

"You'll get all your female species once we get to Talus. Trust me." clapping the helmsman on the back, forcibly sending the younger crew forward before jogging the rest of the way towards the transporter theatre where two security officers, one medical officer and a research scientist were waiting.

_Great..all eggs, _Chekov thought faking enthusiasm, his entire composure deflating, while glancing at the all male team to be sent to Talus.

"!" entering the theatre stopping beside the engineer's pad to make sure everything is on schedule before leaving for the assignment. "Everything ready for transport?" giving his engineer a clap on the back.

Ever since the incident four years ago with the Romulans, and Jim accidentally landing on Delta Vega meeting the Senior Spock and Scotty on a remote federation Station, their friendship has always been solid. With the advance expertise of the engineer on transportation and teleportation process and on the proper and safe maintenance of the ship. Which, he thought was the perfect person engineering ensigns should learn from. Jim has always maintained a close friendship with the engineer. Another member of his circle that most crew forget to mention since the guy was not always spending his time in the bridge.

"Supplies readied and loaded, signals for communication loud and clear, coordinates for transportation uploaded. We're ready for beaming, Cap'n."

"Perfect. Everything standard until I get back." leaving his last reminder before turning and positioning himself on one of the circles found in the transporter pad. "Mr. Spock, I trust every action and decision will be based on protocol." it was not even a question but a statement, although James knew he need not remind his First Officer about protocol. If there was one person he would leave the ship to and come back to find in much order than when he left, it would be Spock.

"Gentlemen, we have all done this before. I don't think I need to brief you." glancing behind him to find the team properly geared and ready.

They only nodded in response. Excitement clearly written on their faces. Guess he wasn't the only one needing the break from the ship.

Looking directly at the engineer as they positioned themselves across the pad, James gave one last command before disappearing completely, "Energize."

~0~

Closing the glass pad after skimming the same line from the same paragraph from the same chapter for the last eight minutes, Selena decided that she will not be able to finish anything today. After the team has left for the assignment, Selena has busied herself with organizing and re-organizing the data in the archives. Reviewing Talus' landscape, it's culture, livelihood, and their language. _One can never be too prepared_, still thinking that she might be able to get the chance to see Talus for herself.

Of course, this brought another wave of anger when often reminded that she was not involved in this assignment and the insult that it brought knowing that none from the team sent was even half as knowledgeable as her in with the planet.

"I told you, you will not get anything finished today." Yuboco told her from behind one of the tall rows of glass pad.

Selena had only to release a breath she had been holding. How had things become like this? She had only wanted to serve in the federation. Be just like her grandfather. To think that one can influence change for the better of the majority was an opportunity too good not to take. She had studied and worked hard to get where she is now, even with her grandfather painstakingly trying to convince her quit every single chance he got. How did it get so complicated now? With feelings involve, things sure did seem a lot more complicated.

_Feelings? _

"Your falling for him." it wasn't even a question.

Would she even try to deny it? It was a completely different phrase yet the meaning is still the same as when Rio had stated it the other day during their call. She knew the answer and she knew well she would try to deny.

"How can I fall for the same person I want to choke to death?" she answered

"oh, I'm sorry let me re-phrase the statement. You ARE already in love with the Captain." of course she knew he was expecting her to deny his previous statement.

And she will die fighting.

"No, I don't."

"What was that phrase you humans use...?" Yuboco's head inclining to the side indicating the librarian was deep in thought, "ah yes, 'The more you hate, the more you love.' is that right?"

"That is not even a legal phrase Yuboco. That is just something kids make up to poke fun at the concept of love. Something their little minds cannot understand at such a young age."

"Yes, innocence can be the one to blame for their lack of knowledge on the matter but they cannot be considered truly ignorant about it. They know love of their brother or sister, even love for their pet, most especially the love of their parent. Is it not also considered knowledge on Love?"

Damn him and his brain!

"Still going to try and deny it?" Yuboco had to smile on his little victory.

"Still it's not some phrase you base some one's feelings on." feeling embarrassment run through her. If Rio can spot denial through the monitor while she was light-years away, she was scared for her life to think of how the people on this star ship view of her and the Captain.

Was she really that transparent? And worse how could she even bother herself of how transparent she is being if she hadn't even truly accepted her the she really was..

"But it still holds the truth in it, did it not?" Yuboco had to cut right through her epiphany,

"Oh my God" was the only thing she could say after realizing the one thing she had been denying herself the entire time. The one thing that Rio and Yuboco had been pointing out.

But.

"You can't fall in love with some one you've only met. How does that happen?" Selena asked, her voice much calmer now. Finally admitting to herself that she may perhaps hold some strong feelings for James. Whether it is love or not, she cannot really tell.

All she really knows is the flutter of the butterflies, the slight increase in her heart beat, the hitching of her breath whenever he was near. God how she does feel like a schoolgirl!

"I do not know. Why don't you tell me?" smiling at Selena again, his eyes twinkling indicating some hidden agenda behind his riddles.

Selena only had to breathe. What would she answer when asked something like that?

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and go check on the team. See if they are really doing well without you with them." Yuboco gave her one of his kind smiles, he was still her senior officer after all.

"Why does everyone seem to know what I should be doing?" muttering to herself waving to her senior before leaving the Archives Centre.

Yuboco had to resist shaking his head like what most humans do, finding his junior's predicament quite entertaining.

~0~

Walking through the sliding doors of the lift, Selene entered the bridge, quickly making a bee line for Nyota who was at the moment chatting with Sulu.

"Hey guys." she greeted, earning their attention.

"Oh hey Silly, what brings you here?" Sulu asked.

The bridge is one of the rarest state every time the Captain would be away on an assignment - relax, for which most of the crew was thankful for.

"Nothing. Yuboco sent me out the Archives Centre."

"Why?"

"I can't finish any work."

"So your here to bother us?" it was now Nyota's turn to ask questions.

"What? No..I mean yes..I mean I can't be left alone doing nothing or else my mind will wander off to that stupid assignment and I'll be fuming again." Selena answered feeling defeated. She so badly wants to go on this assignment, the one planet she was dying to see and she was not allowed.

"There is always a way." Sulu answered cheerfully gesturing towards his padd. Selene had that hopeful look in her eyes and Nyota could only stare at the Asian Helmsman confused on what 'way' was he talking about.

Directing both ladies to his padd, he pressed a few buttons for Terrain View on his radar.

"Voila! I give you the team." Sulu exclaimed, leaning back and giving the ladies a full view of the padd.

"Are those heat their signatures?" Selene asked viewing red dots appear on a green screen.

"Yep."

Selena leaned closer, studying the terrains and the five red dots moving slowly across the plains. _It would have been six if i was allowed to go with them_, she thought angrily. Her mind wandered on how Talus must look like up close. All those greens, the fresh air, the scenery.

"We know your pissed Silly, just get over it already.." Nyota said noticing her friends expression while staring at the screen, breaking Selena out of her thoughts.

"So what does thing heat thing have to do with the team or any assignment for that matter?" Nyota asked,

"Nothing, just another way for the federation to keep track of her crew whenever they are out." Sulu answered nonchalantly,

"So James and his team are those red dots?.."

"Yep." Sulu answered popping the 'p'.

Nyota had to lean closer to get a better look, there were now more red dots on the screen than when they first started to view them seconds ago. They were scattered across the plain a few meters from what she assumed was James' team.

"Sulu, how many exactly did James bring on this assignment?" Nyota asked, her posture suddenly stiffening glancing at the Sulu.

"Five." Sulu answered confidently,

"Then what are those other red dots?.." Nyota added, this earned Selena's interest quickly staring at the padd and scanning the view.

"I am sure he was not stupid not to bring just even one security officer with him." Selena stated glancing at Sulu for the answer knowing deep inside her that the Captain was really that stupid for not bringing any combat trained officer with him!

Sulu only had to look in horror at the padd knowing full well what the other red dots meant. _But why?_

"Its a trap." Nyota murmured,

"But Talusans were never known for being violent.."Sulu trailed off, while Selena remained glued to the screen just as Spock entered the conversation.

"What seems to be the problem here-"

"It's an ambush!" Selena screamed watching rather large group of dots move closer to the group, unknowingly aware of the ambush that awaits them.

Spock could only get a glance at the padd before springing into action, chasing Selene towards the transporter theatre.

"Mr. Sulu you have the con." his voice hard and commanding until disappearing to the lifts again.

"Mr. Scotty to the theatre stat." Sulu immediately jumping into alert mode punching the PA system, after seeing the Ambassadress and their First Officer scramble to save James and his team.

~0~

Both were panting by the time they reached the transporter theatre, busy strapping their phasers and finding their position on the pad.

Spock's mind was racing.

It has always been common knowledge that the Talusans were never known for their violence, and that the Federation were always right in schedule whenever an excursion has been agreed by the Talusans. They even had to adjust their timings to accomodate the Talusan's holy hour, a form of respect for their culture but never in a million years would Spock expect them to be violent. And an ambush at that.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked as he too entered the theatre gasping for air after a long run from the engineering department to the transporter theatre.

"They're getting ambushed." was the only reply before Scotty immediately understood the seriousness of the situation and immediately took his seat and began punching numbers, probably coordinates to the teams current location.

_"It is still a foreign environment Silly, no matter what the Talusans are known for, it doesn't mean their not capable of harm.", _remembering Mike's previous statement the last time they talked.

_I so hated it whenever you are right!_

"Set phasers to stun Ms. Isabel, after what we saw from the padd, I am still not convinced that the Talusans are capable of doing what we think they are trying to do." Spock ordered pulling Selena out of her thoughts and into the matter at hand. She wpuld rather be proven wrong than count body bags later. This thought brought a wave shudder to pass through her, all of a sudden there was different type of fear that went through her.

What if Mike was right ? What if everything the Talusans were known were all a lie? Selena could not even answer the questions for herself. There was only one person on her mind right now, and she'd be lying to herself if she would try to deny that Yuboco and Rio were right.

"Energize." bringing Selena back to reality. All of a sudden the little white lights appeared and she slowly felt herself getting lighter as her surroundings started to change right before her eyes.

From the simple white walls of the Enterprise, their surrounding changed into something Selena had been dying to see since knowing about the assignment.

Tall trees surrounded the pair. Lush, thick greeneries surrounded them, a faint sound of running water could be heard close nearby. Selene had to hold her breathe for the sight that greeted her. It was unlike any other garden she had been to but ironically it also felt like she belonged here. Remembering the days she spent when she was young out in her mother's garden, imagining she was in one of her grandfather's adventures, realizing now how real it was now that she was finally experiencing it for herself.

Thick mud already covered their boots as they made their way across the virgin rainforest. Not an ounce of civilization could be seen, only the smell of fresh air and musty wet ground surrounded them only realizing just now that it had just rained. Sunlight seemed to try and peek through the thick leaves and branches of the trees above, trying to catch a glimpse of the vegetation below.

Selena almost forgot the reason she was here, but the sound of body slamming against another body, a groan and then cheers and yells could be heard as she and Spock drew closer to what seemed to be a clearing just a few meters away.

She was not prepared for the sight that greeted them when they broke through the thick branches and bushes. It was non other than James his face all muddy and wet, guessing maybe from sweat or rain, he was face down on the ground and a big, burly man on top of him seemingly satisfied of James current predicament a big grin plastered on his face, arms folded across his chest. Chekov and the rest of the crew grouped on one side guarded by what she guessed were the Talusans. All of them tan, tall, big and muscular.

They were outnumbered.

Without thinking twice Selena pulled her phaser from her holster and made her appearance known. Shooting across the clearing aiming for the tree that stood on the other side, gaining all there attention.

The big, burly man from before stood up, fear and shock written on his face, his hands quickly raised in a universal language of surrender, so were the rest of the Talusans. They were not needed to be told twice, immediately grouping themselves together as how were Chekov and the rest of the team were.

"Remain in your position and you are not to move an inch. All weapons to be surrendered." Selena tried to remain calm, not caring that she was all damp now, from the slight drizzle that just started to pour.

"NOW!" screaming trying to make her point across, which seemed to work, as all of them had to froze in shock at the same time as all them took out their knives, bows and arrows one by one and placed them in front of them.

It was only then did Selene notice James walking towards her, face flushed, eyes hard. He was angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" as James stood directly right in front of her and her phaser, blocking her view of the locals. Trying not to yell at the woman.

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing?" Selene could not hide the irritation from her voice.

"I mean what the hell are you doing, firing your phaser at the Talusans?" James had to whisper-yell to get his point across. "Don't you know that they are the most peaceful race you'll ever meet in your lifetime?" he added.

"No, I thought I knew that simple fact, but seeing you face down on the ground is not exactly a sign of warm welcome in my language." she spat already feeling the heat rise through her because of her anger. Returning her attention back at the locals who still had their arms raised.

"As a matter of fact it IS a sign of warm welcome!" the thought of choking this girl to sanity did cross his mind. "And would you put that down." as he tried to grab hold of both her hands and try to lower her phaser.

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm the captain and I say-"

When a shot from the phaser interrupted both of them, "I saw you, get back behind the group!" Selena yelled, telling one of the locals who tried to hide behind one o the trees were the clearing ends.

"Would you put that down!" James had to wrestle her to get the phaser. It was when he had no other choice but to pull her face towards his and kiss her chastely just to distract her that he finally had the chance to grab that blasted phaser away.

Selena had to scream in shock from what James had just pulled on her. Pulling herself free from his grasp, "What was that for?" wiping her mouth with her arm trying to rid herself of the tingling sensation that started to spread from just one kiss.

"I got the phaser." James stated triumphantly, waving the phaser in the air walking away from her towards the Talusans who were now with Chekov and the rest of the team.

"Have you lost your mind? I was trying to save your life!" Selene yelled,

"I think I got all the saving that I needed." winking back at Selene, who was now blushing.

"When I get that phaser back Kirk, I'll aim it right at your head." Selene muttered following James towards the group.

"You wouldn't dare." giving her one of his famous cocky smirks.

It was almost dark when the group had reached another clearing, this time they were greeted with huts and nipas, vegetation on one side and an access to the river on the other. Little talusans running around, bonfires on every corner, the women busy preparing dinner.

A group of older men greeted them, one of them wearing the biggest head dress Selene has seen, she thought he looked angry maybe after hearing of what happened earlier she was sure she would be served for dinner, but the smile that broke across the man's face was one thing she would never forget.

How can one man look so hard and scary be so gentle the next?

"Greeting of peace, my friends from the federation. I trust you were welcomed well by Balis, my son?" the man boomed, this in turn earned snickers from the team, and few laughs from the locals and a blush from Selena, who had to lower her head in embarrassment.

"It was indeed a warm welcome Habby, until.." James trailed off, earning another round of snickers and laughter from the group.

"So I've heard James."the Datu himself was trying to hold his laughter, " We do sometimes get misinterpreted for the way we greet visitors, but we mean no harm. " holding his left chest were his heart was and bowing.

This caused James to smile at his long time friend and ally. Something Selena has never seen on James before. Rare does she see him smile like that in the starship, only when around his close friends and people he deemed could be trusted

.

"I suppose I earn the right to be introduced to this new member of the team I have not the pleasure of seeing before?" the datu asked,

"Of course," James nodded, stepping aside and pulled Selene beside him. "Habagat, I introduce you to our Ambassadress Selena Isabel, the little spitfire of the group."

_Weakling? Now a spitfire? What's next?_

"Selena, meet Datu." nodding from Selena to the Datu,

"Pleasure to meet you sir, " Selena nodded,

"Pleasure is all mine, my dear. Please ypu must me famished." as the Datu turned sideways to give the group a full of the view.

Selena was surprised to see most locals busy preparing for their arrival. Some occupied at studying the group, especially her who noticed a lot of whispering and giggling which made her feel self conscious.

"I have prepared a feast in honor of your arrival. I hope you find it much to your liking." the Datu boomed again, showing the team their places along one of the long tables situated at the front of the biggest bonfire.

As the group settled into their places along the long wooden table, sitting cross-legged on the ground that was adorned with pillows and fur, making it more comfortable, the group was then served with fresh juices. Women flocked their table giving the group a chance to choose a drink for themselves.

It was only then did Selene notice that she was the only woman on the table, looking from left to right she noticed officers, Chekov and Spock enjoying the attention. The local women were very good too, dressed skimpily to make their point across. To her left was the Datu and to his left was were James was seated next to him was the local named Balis. To her right was Chekov and next to him was Spock, who looked to be in deep conversation with one of the younger women who was serving them drinks.

"You have to pardon the ladies Ms. Ambassadress, assertiveness is something they don't take likely." the Datu leaned in to whisper to her, seemingly amused at her reaction upon seeing the attention the local women were intent on pouring over the male species of the team.

"It's Selena, Datu. I am not really good with formalities." as Selena smiled sheepishly at the title the Datu gave her.

"Then it's Habby for me. Short for Habagat." the Datu countered laughing along with the newest member of the team.

The festivities began, as music and dancing started, food and more drinks were given. Selene found herself slightly intoxicated that she thought she was, staring intently at her drink that she thought was a fruit juice.

"Was there alcohol in this?" Selene leaned in to whisper to Chekov who was getting a little too comfortable with the younger lady she saw was flirting with him earlier.

"Yes?" which was more like a question than an answer. The local girl tried to give her the best glare hoping it would scare Selena away, and it did. Starting a fight with one of the locals is something she was not stupid to be the cause, knowing that they are outnumbered and possibly drunk.

James watched the festivities unfold. Dancing and more drinking continued, celebrating their arrival. He watched as his men slowly got drunk and got entertained by the locals. Didn't he say they were not going to have any problems with the female species once they get to Talus?

But his mind was occupied with a specific female specie. And she was not a local.

She was talking to Chekov who was busy flirting with one of the local girls, Selens'a question was ignored, and it was funny to see how she was warded off by the glare that native girl sent her.

She was a little tipsy, that James could see. Constantly glancing from her cup to the rest of the team.

Of course the drink was mixed with alcohol. They were celebrating weren't they? He saw the surprised look on her face as soon as the feast began. She was not expecting to see the locals so relaxed among visitors. She kept giving weird looks at the women who tried to approach the team, not knowing that the same was happening across the bonfire only this time with Balis and a group of local men.

She was just one woman for Christ's sake! He can have any other woman he wanted, why was he getting so worked up over her? He was suppose to enjoy this assignment, get the relaxation he always wanted but obviously someone else had other plans.

A specific someone called God.

"You must really hate me." James muttered.

~0~

Their second day passed by in a blur.

After waking up with a helluva hangover after the other night's events, the team proceeded with sharing with the Talusans everything they have bought with them. Both the federation and the Talusans have shared culture and information since the past, it was not news to them that the simple tradition be continued up to now.

The team enjoyed the scenery and the change in lifestyle from relying on technology to do everything for them to them doing everything for themselves.

The last 2 days have been complete torture and excitement for the crew seeing as they are not used to hard ass labor where one works to gain something. Even as simple as building their own fire.

Of course the flirting did not stop at the festival. It continued on for the entire duration of their stay. Men was given full attention by the women and Selena was mostly ignored.

But what was something left unnoticed by most was not lost to James. He watched as Balis would try every single time to get the Ambassadress' attention, and every single 'thank you' would cause the big burly guy to turn into mush.

It would be big lie if Selena would deny that she was thankful for James' interference every time her encounter with the local Balis would turn for the awkward. He would pretend to talk to her about something or ask her to do something pertaining to the Enterprise or the assignment which for the most part was ninety percent irrelevant but she welcomed the distraction just the same. She was not sure why the local seemed to make it his routine to explain every single detail about their culture or when they were to encounter an specie or an experience which was entirely new to the team but she was grateful for it, for the most part, since she was not dumb not to notice that she was purposefully ignored by the local women. The exchange between her and the local would then turn from knowledgeable to awkward in a blink of an eye an she would immediately have to try to find an escape.

Their last day on the planet came and there was a sadness among the people that the team spotted after completing their morning routine. Some would come up to them and offer gifts and prayers, blessings until their next visit to the planet.

It was midday, when the team were able to pack up their gear and had to participate in the last banquet the Datu had prepared for them for their departure. It was always festive but at the same time the atmosphere almost felt heavy. They were able to enjoy a heavy feast of pork, fruits, and fresh vegetation and their famous 'fruit juice' that always seems to make Selena tipsy.

At the end of the banquet the Datu decided it was time for a final farewell before the team departs for the Enterprise. It was an enjoyful experience having the federation with them, for they will not be back for another three Earth years. The entire excursion had been a success and the Datu is already looking forward for their next visit. The exchange had been both rewarding and such learning experience not only for him but for his people as well. Differences were set aside, and new knowledge and improvement in agriculture and trade had been very much appreciated by his people. Gifts and prayers of safe journey had been given.

But it he was not over yet. He still had one last gift for the Captain and he was damn sure James will thank him.

Someday.

As he slowly stood from his position at the middle of the long table, he slowly motioned for both the Captain and the Ambassadress, who were ask to seat on either of him to do the same.

"We, the Talusans couldn't have thanked you enough for all the knowledge and gifts your team and the federation have shared with us. Rest assured that this will not be forgotten. Our people will forever be your ally and our planet a place of refuge for you and your people should the need arises. I am confident that this alliance will only go stronger as the years pass. You may have my word on that Captain." gesturing to James who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Grabbing the wooden goblet that is seating on his right, the Datu made a gesture of lifting it up to the sky, with both hands muttering a prayer in their dialect and then finally bringing it back down.

"And before we say our goodbyes and farewells, Let me have this opportunity to leave with this last parting gift."

Both James and Selena had to bow their heads for it was surely such an experience to be part of something so memorable. Being recognized for their hard work and for being the bridge between the Talusans and the humans was truly such an honor that Selena could only hope to commit to memory. This right here, at this moment. will truly be one of the most rewarding moments in he lefe that she vowed she will never forget.

As two of the younger talusans offered each of them flowered necklaces, the Datu gave James and Selena the goblet where both took a sip after the other.

Chekov knew first hand not to speak unless spoken to, but the gut feeling he usually gets when something is not right always means something. And this time Chekov was not sure that what he was witnessing is something he should be quiet about. Taking a quick glance at the Vulcan next to him, Chekov noticed the also confused expression of Spock who was trying to figure what the hell the Datu was up to.

It was not only after both James and Selena had finished with the goblet that the Datu made a bizarre gesture signaling for both of them to move closer together.

Unsure exactly of what the Datu was trying to say, both James and Selena had to move a foot forward who was now only a few inches apart from each other did both of them did a confused glance at the rest of the audience who were all wearing the same excited expressions on their faces saved for the team who seemed to be in the shadows of what the hell was taking palce before them.

It was not until Selena spotted one of the elderly talusan couples on the audience who bore loving expressions on their faces and was gesturing for her to kiss James that realization dawned on her!

Quickly snapping her neck towards the Datu, Selena had only to stare wide eyed at the biggest grin she ever saw him wear.

It was at this point when the Datu whispered that one line, that made her blush crimson. Giving Chekov the reason to duck his head knowing full well what the hell just took place.

"Kiss her." the Datu whispered, leaning towards James who had snapped his head up from bowing and looked directly at the Datu.

Finally realizing everything that took place. The flowers, the drink. Goddamit he should have known!

The Datu knowing full well that will refuse, gave James the stern look. Indicating that he was not one for humiliation, after everything he had done for the both of them.

"Just do what he says." Chekov muttered from behind James.

Without thinking and just to get the damn thing finished, James leaned lightly brushed his lips on Selena's forehead, causing the audience to roar in applause and laughter.

"Congratulations to the newlyweds." was the last thing both James and Selena heard before everything dissolved into a blur. A chaotic blur.

Both were suddenly pulled apart and drinks, hugs and congratulations were given before the team had to position themselves on the platform designed for them.

_No, no, no, no, no..! _

Both James and Selena were still in the state of shock to hear Spock call the Enterprise and ordered for them to be beamed back. As the greenery and smiling faces slowly turned to pristine white walls of the starship did both had finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh my god." was the only thing that came out of Selena's mouth and was the only coherent thing her mind could come up with.

Grabbing Selena's hand and leading down from the padd, James directed the entire team out of the theatre and into the bridge.

"What are our options Mr. Spock?"

"The federation has to know. The federation will know. They cannot be kept in the dark about this." was the Vulcan's only reply. Even Spock was not immune to the shock, delayed or not. What were they suppose to do? It was not something that coulld be taken lightly. Marriage between officers was common but when both sides were not consenting parties to the ceremony would it even be considered a legal marriage in the first place. Was it?

Even James still cannot form one proper train of thought. It was becoming a very hard work trying to be calm on the exterior but internally chaotic on the inside. How was he supposed to tell his ship that he was married to one of the crew. Or worse, why was he even married. He was not even entertaining the thought of being married yet here he was, with his Mrs. he was dragging along the hallways of the ship towards the ship.

It was there they were met with a very pale and panting Nyota and McCoy who was hot on her trail.

"Admiral Pike is coming on board."

If only James could fake his death right at this moment, he could. But seeing Bones' expression scared him even more. What news could be possibly more deadly than hearing Pike come on board the Enterprise. He was not dumb not to know this is not coincidence, he knew that if Pike knew about the ceremony, than certainly the federation already knew about it as well.

"Spit it out." his voice slicing through the silence that enveloped the hallway.

Bones had to take a deep breathe to calm his nerves before muttering the next sentence that had turned James deathly white.

"Your mother is arriving too."

**Happy Dragon Year to all! **

**Till chap11 =) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update. I know I'm not giving you guys much to be happy here but this part of the story cannot be inserted on any chapter, it needs a chapter of its own. Hehe=) **

**Once again thank you so much to all who made this their fav, to those who alerted and to those who reviewed. **

**Although there was one review that did call for my attention. i would just like to say that I did warn you this would be mary sue, u didn't need to be harsh. If you don't like then don't read, save yourself a lot of stress. **

**Anyhoo, just to remind everybody, I still don't own anything. **

**Enough with the AN, on with the 'shameless mary sue effed up piece of fanfiction' =D **

-**chapter11-**

?POV

_"Go!" was the last word I heard before the hatch was closed in my face. Blocking out the sound of phasers, I could feel the rumble of the escape pod as it roared to life, carrying me and a few men who now comprises as my crew, leave the rest of the ship and my father to the hands of the federation. _

_ "Move!" _

_There was no time for formalities, as I shoved one Romulan who was blocking my view of the padd. I quickly entered the codes, needing to see what my father was doing. How my father was doing. _

_"Sir!, we need new coordinates now." _

_One of the pilots had asked me, but my mind was elsewhere. My mind was to focused on seeing the ship. The need to know the condition my father and the rest of the ship was slowly eating me.. _

_ "Sir! We need a destina-"_

_ "Activate the cloaking mechanism!" I growled, silencing the Romulan pilot. I know he was only doing what father had ordered him to. _

_To take me as far away as possible. _

_But I couldn't. _

_I couldn't follow his last order. _

_Not when he was ordering me to abandon him. _

_I had to go back. _

_Getting through the communication system, I tried to hail father but he wouldn't answer. I tried to hail anybody, but no one was answering my call. _

_As I listened intently on what was going on the ship, I heard it. _

_A blast. _

_The Red Matter. _

_I watched as a black hole slowly transformed from within my father's ship, slowly becoming bigger, devouring everything. _

_All those men! My father! _

_I knew right then, that I was never going to see him again. That the last word he had said to me will be only word I'll forever remember for the rest of my life. A constant reminder of what the federation did, to him and to his cause. _

_I lost both parents because some Vulcan could not keep his promise. _

_And that's when I heard his name. _

_ **"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise."**_

_Snapping my head to source of the voice, but all I can see is blackness. _

_ "I need a visual! Get me a visual!" growling to our Comms Officer. _

_ "I can't Sir! The Red Matter has destroyed part of the Communications Station of the ship. We're lucky to get a signal but I cannot get any visual." _

_Turning my head towards the speaker, I tried to memorize every line that was said. Trying o picture a face to match the voice. The arrogance radiating off this Captain Kirk. _

_ **"You're ship is compromised. You're too close to the singularity to provide assistance, which we are willing to provide." **_

_** " I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand time. I would rathher die in agony than accept assistance from you." **_

_I knew it. And father knew it too. There was no escape, even with the supposed 'assistance' the Enterprise was offering, father would still be arrested. _

_They would never understand what we were fighting for. What we felt. _

_ **"You got it. Arm phasers, fire everything we've got."**_

_No. The federation wouldn't._

_He wouldn't!_

_Running to the nearest glass, I watched as the Narada was bombarded with phasers from the Enterprise. I watched as the Narada slowly fell apart. Sucked into the black hole that was previously the Red Matter. _

_ "Confirm status of Red Matter" speaking thru the intercom,_

_ "Stable Sir." _

_Good. Very Good. _

_My father's death will not be in vain. I am still here. I am still alive. I will avenge my planet. I will avenge my father. There is no time for mourning now. No time for sadness. _

_They will pay. _

_James T. Kirk will pay. _

_I will make father proud. _

_ "Set course for Delta Vega." _

_ "But Sir, they have a starfleet outpost stationed up in there." _

_ "Better. We'll wait for them there." _

_We will meet again Enterprise. I'll make sure of that._

**I know. This is the shortest chapter ive written. **

**Till chap 12! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for being mia for so long =( this chapter had been sitting in my laptop for 2 years and I just procrastinated in uploading it because I don't know how you guys will react about the meeting of both families..hehe YES! James and Selena's immediate family will finally meet! Yey! and between getting married and having a son, I just did not have the time to clean this chapter and upload it, until now..hoping you guys will understand. **

**Enough blabbering.. haahha **

**I don't own anything. **

**-chapter12- **

"Would both of you please stop walking around, you're both giving me a headache." Nyota inserted, trying to stop the Captain and the Ambassadress from their futile attempt at drilling a hole into the ship's floor.

"Easy for you to say Ny, you're not married to him." Selena answered, stopping James from his tracks.

"Excuse me? you're not exactly the crème of the crop I've dreamed of being married to."

"Oh and you are?!"

"Stop! Both of you please!" Nyota finally had had it with the bickering, ever since arriving on the starship minutes ago, the two still had not stopped going at it in each others necks.

"You'd think they would try to get along now that there Mr. and Mrs." Sulu muttered earning a quiet laugh from Chekov.

"Excuse me helmsman but I do not recall giving you permission to speak. And if you don't have a better idea at how to solve this predicament of mine, I suggest you keep quiet." giving Sulu the glare.

"Yes Sir." nodding to indicate he firmly understood.

"And would you please enlighten me on this 'predicament' you are in Kirk."

"Admiral" Chekov standing in respect to the Admiral Pike as he entered the room, giving James Kirk the glare he saw him wore once, a long time ago when Kirk suggested a full stop midwarp during a Romulan Attack at Vulcan.

Taking a deep breathe to steady himself for the news, "I'm married Admiral."

"To whom."

"Her." directing a glance at Selena who has decided that the conference table was more intriguing than her marriage to Kirk at the moment.

"Care to explain to me young lady, why is it your married not even six months after your deployment to the Enterprise?"

"Papa please, it wasn't my fault-"

"Papa?" a stunned expression crossing James' features.

"This is not good." muttered Chekov, casting a quick peak at the motionless Vulcan standing beside him.

"He's my...He's my grandfather."

"This is just great." suddenly feeling defeated collapsing on the nearest chair.

"Yes and I suggest you lower your tone when addressing _my _granddaughter."

"And _I _suggest you do the same when addressing _my _son."

All eyes suddenly turned to the woman standing on the doorway. The once sun-colored hair, now silver styled in a neat bun on her head. Dressed in fashion. Standing ram rod straight with her head held high, staring intently at Pike.

"Winona." nodding towards the commanding presence by the entry way.

"Christopher." nodding in reply.

A panting Scotty entered the room, grasping his knees for support from the long run from the transporter theatre trying to warn the crew that a fuming Admiral and Winona on their way to interrogate what could be the biggest scandal of the year.

"There here! No one is answering their intercom, I tried to warn you, they're...her-"

As again for the third time all eyes turned to a sweaty Scotty leaning on the doorframe. Inspecting his surroundings, Scotty realized that he was already too late.

"Somewhere you have to be Engineer?" an icy glare to the engineer by the Admiral caused him to stand ram rod straight and clear his throat.

"um, yes Admiral." quickly exiting the room in fear of his life.

"Where is she?" Winona asked, scanning the people that crowded the small conference room.

"Mother just stop. Please." Kirk interjected trying to salvage this horrific turn of events. Who knew! A family reunion

"She's your mother?" Selena whispered, who is only standing beside James.

"Yes, I'm his mother, And you must be the girl who married my son." almost giving at the urge to spit out the last part. Winona gave Selena the coldest glare, hating her almost immediately. The air of confidence around this junior irritated her and the way she addressed her son as if he was not her senior officer.

Cowering under her stare Selena backed away a little, giving Winona the satisfaction that she had certainly scared the wits out of the poor girl.

"I want to know how this happened Kirk. You will not file a single report until this misunderstanding is sorted out. We don't want this getting out. Do I make myself clear? I don't want anyone, besides the people in this room to find out about this marriage until we can find a way around this very untimely predicament." Pike finally voiced out.

"I beg your pardon Christopher, but did you just imply that your granddaughter's marriage to my son is unacceptable. I'll have you know that I hardly think she is the woman to marry my son either. I don't think she is even of enough maturity to bring his name and reputation."

"And what a reputation it is." Pike countered.

"Excuse me? Maybe you forget Christopher that I am still your senior."

"And maybe you forget Madam that I am senior to your son, who is only a captain."

"And my son is senior that your granddaughter-"

"ENOUGH!" both James and Selena turned at each other, shock to find the same expressions on their faces, both of embarrassment and humiliation to find both their families fighting.

"Papa please. It has been a rough day for all of us. I would like to rest. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow when both of your tempers have simmered down."

"I agree. And no Mother no more argument coming from you. This is day has been exhausting enough as it is."

As both turned towards the door to leave their families and friends left staring at both of them. For the first time both James and Selena had agreed on something.

"Maybe they want to consummate the marriage?" Chekov finally asked, giving Nyota the reason to smack him in the head.

Ignoring the last statement of the helmsman, Pike turned to Spock to find him standing at the corner observing the entire scene that had just happened.

"I trust you may have solution to this Mr. Spock?"

"There is a way Admiral. But we'd have to wait six months before it could be legal to pursue."

"Pursue what?" Pike clarified already knowing what the Vulcan was trying to suggest, it would definitely put a relationship between the Talisan's and the Federation's relationship in a strain. No matter how much the cost he will try, with all his power to keep it a secret, and even if this solution will be put to use, the inevitable nagging behind his brain is always right. Selena, her beloved granddaughter is now already a Kirk.

~0~

"Can I walk you to your quarters?" James asked Selena as soon they left the chaos of the conference room.

"What?" stunned to even process what James had said, Selena turned to face the Captain of the starship.

"I know it has quite been a shock for both of us, especially you and with our families both fighting at it to keep the family pride, it's the least I can do. I am already your husband after all."

"I did not know you had manners Captain." Selena faced ahead, continuing down the hall towards one of the lifts.

"I do not blame you for thinking that way, and yes I do have them, my Mother insisted by the time I could walk."

"I honestly don't doubt that after meeting her today."

"Yes she can be quite intimidating when she wants to be."

"You mean scary." this earned a laugh from James and a smile to break out lighting up her face.

"Please, I insist." pressing for the button for the lift, James gestured for her to enter the lift, leaving her no choice but to agree to his request.

Pressing the button to her floor, James turned to lean at the wall opposite her to get a better view, "Yes I mean scary." agreeing with Selena's last comment about his mother.

What were only minutes felt like a lifetime as both of them were enveloped in an awkward silence, both trying to contemplate their current position. From this view James, James can clearly see her features quite well. Standing on the other side of the lift, her hands crossed at her back, trying to memorize every feature his wife has that now he only started to see.

_His Wife! _that thought earned a snicker from him. Who knew that this beautiful woman albeit a little too young for his age, would be his wife. If it were under different circumstances he would've tried to date her first to get to know her before deciding to marry her, But no, it seems fate has something in store for both of them. Dark brown locks falling past her shoulders, framing that heart shaped face with the most beautiful green eyes outlined with the thickest lashes he has ever seen, a button nose and those plump lips, legs that could go for miles, although lacking in curves no doubt she will gain in time. Studying her from this view, he could almost see her resemblance she has with Pike.

_His Granddaughter! Who knew!_ The man James looked up to as a father, and now he is married to his only granddaughter. Pike never talked much about his family on his time on the starship and now James knew why. Piecing together all the few exchanges between this goddess and her grandfather, he knew why Pike never once mentioned her, James would to if he had a daughter this beautiful.

"Stop staring at me." pulling him out of his thoughts to Aphrodite incarnate standing just a few feet away from him.

"What are you thinking?" he countered trying to distract her from catching him ogling her.

"Doesn't it scare you that we both are so calm about this?" she trailed off, not exactly sure how to approach the subject. Just a few minutes ago they were already addressing each other as husband and wife.

"We tried that, it didn't work. Now is actually refreshing." trying to lighten her mood, hating how her brow would furrow when she was in deep thought and how she would always bite that lip when nervous.

"Enlighten me."

"It is actually refreshing that for the first time since I met you, we have not actually tried to kill each other yet again." This line earned a light laugh from Selena sending James a playful glare that sent him suddenly feeling a little hot.

"Don't get too cocky Captain." answering James in much huskier voice than she intended to. _Please say that word again... _as soon as it came James tried to squash that random thought. Now is not the time to lust over Selena all over again. _How does she do that? _Go from this sweet innocent protected princess of Pike to this vixen that can rival Helen of Troy.

As soon as the lift stopped, Selena made a bee line for the doors, bidding James a simple thank you. Leaving him whimpering inside the lift begging for another glance or glare from his wife.

_Yes, my wife. _He may have hated the sudden change in their relationship, binding them legal but the scary part is that he was full on decided that it will remain that way.

Until he decides he doesn't want her anymore.

~0~

"A divorce." Vulcan answered Pike, standing a few feet away from him with his hands behind his back. Contemplating on the only legal solution to the problem.

"Of course, it would be easy to file since both were not consenting parties when the ceremony was conducted." added Spock.

"But what?" Winona asked, pointing to the elephant in the room. As much as the solution sounded tempting and circumstances certainly working in their favor, there is one certain element that the group has forgotten, or is trying not to mention. She needed to know everything if they wanted to solve this little misunderstanding, they needed to get their case straightened out, to get the federation court to rule in their favor.

"Consent is the only ace we have on our side, and no it is not enough to win us a divorce." Pike answered, feeling his stomach drop at the realization that they may have to invite the Datu in if they want to win the case.

"Enlighten me." Winona fixated the entire group with her stare, urging them to explain, she like Pike, wanted nothing more than to get her son out of this marriage and go on with his life. Sure she may have fantasized and hinted at her son a few in fact, about marriage, but he was free spirited always acting upon instinct just like his father. Marriage will certainly tie him down and bore the life out of him. She knew about his reputation when it came to women and she ignores it. As long as no gold digging whore would come to there home and claim the father of her child, James was free to do his will so long as he face his responsibilities when running their estates and his duties as captain of a starship then she was fine by it.

"Both may not be consenting parties to the ceremony but nonetheless it was conducted and presented as a gift by Habagat. If we attempt filing for divorce even after six months for the case to be legal, think of the political strain it would definitely put between the Talis and the Federation. Considering the fact that this case can only be heard in a federation court," Spock explained.

"The court may have to rule in keeping the marriage intact, to save the political relationship we have with the Talis." Pike finished.

"This is not just between the Captain and the Ambassadress now, it concerns the federation." Spock finished.

"Is there no other way?" Winona clarified staring both intently at Spock and Pike,

"I'm afraid; madam at this point there is none."

"There is. if we could find a loophole on the federation books, there has to be a way. My granddaughter cannot be married. She is too young. She is not prepared for this. I'd take a Klingon attack than this." Pike finished, collapsing on the nearest seat.

"Oh God." Winona too, taking a seat contemplating on their possible course of action.

~0~

"James you can't be serious?" stunned McCoy seating on a medical bed.

"I am." staring intently at the Chief Medical Doctor, James had just informed his friend of his decision.

"You don't even like her." pointing out reasons hoping to change James mind.

"What difference does it make, she's my wife." James answered back smiling.

"There is really something wrong with you mentally." McCoy said, shaking his head in defeat.

"When the time comes that we bore each other, then we'll file for divorce."

"Why not file one now?" McCoy asked, confused as to why his friend would want to go thru with the marriage.

"Federation code 2349 section 25 of the inter Federation Crew Marriage Act."

"I did not even know we had such an act." McCoy interjected looking at the ground in contemplation. Of course, there is some crew who had met and married while in the service at the federation. It was only legal to form such law to protect their crew as well as their interests.

"It states and I quote ' The federation nor its abiding legal officers may not forbid any of its crew members from the sacrament of matrimony, although legal requirement of six months is demanded incase said marriage should be wished to be void by both parties before the due process of divorce may be approached.' end quote." turning to his senior medical officer with a smile.

"So what your saying is, you have to wait six months before you can file for divorce? What if you lose interest in her in less than six months, have you thought about that?" McCoy is already starting to feel bad for the young ambassadress.

"True, but then I can always send her off in one of the family estates, wait it out until the divorce is legal to pursue. She won't even have to lift a finger, papers will be ready and all she needs to do is sign." feeling quite contended with the plan James formulated.

"All of a sudden I don't really like you anymore. This, what your planning will definitely back fire on you James. The Admiral will have your head and title served to him in a silver platter." McCoy suddenly turning serious, he knew his friend had the sweet tooth for the antics but this is just too far. "And what about her work her on the enterprise?"

"The Admiral wanted us separated, believe me if he had the power to make this marriage null and void, he would've already done it. Mother can pull strings sure, but the federation will want a legal council to deal with this since this is of partly of political nature and with the issue of her work, I'm her captain and her husband, I can send in 'until further notice' leave and when everything has been settled she can always come back like nothing happened."

"Whatever you say Captain." McCoy turning his back to return to his already interrupted work. This is spiraling down fast and McCoy is already worried if his long time friend may not come out of this on top and to think of the poor girl who got tangled in this mess just because of James' charms. Everyone knew the young ensign is already harboring admiration for the Captain and if James would decide to entertain it with no intention of keeping it, he may not want to be around to see the young girl in pieces.

~0~

_So far so good. Everything is going according to plan. _

_ "Everything is set Captain; we're waiting for your signal."_

_Giving a quick glance towards one his stewards, "Activate the distress call." _

_We'll see again soon Kirk. _


End file.
